A Human Bully In Equestria
by Jamie2803
Summary: Roger Larkfield is a normal bully in Happy Hill school. But when he hears a mysterious voice, falls through a portal and comes face to face with a purple unicorn, he won't be coming back as the same, average school bully. Caution: Violence and Swearing!
1. Chapter 1  Roger Larkfield

**Here it is, my first ever Fan Fic, I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**Please don't hate me if I make a few mistakes and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought of my work and what I should improve on. Thanks :D**

**PS: I don't accept anonymous reviews so if you want to tell me something, please sign in or sign up if you haven't already got an account.**

**PPS: If you guys have checked out my channel, you will find out that I'm from the wonderful country that is England. This means that everything in the human world will be English because I know way more about England than America. If you are expecting something American from the human world, don't bother. **

**PPPS: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Now, with that out of the way, let's begin...**

**A Human Bully In Equestria**

**Chapter 1 - Roger Larkfield **

"ANOTHER CLOUDY DAY!" Ian shouted as he looked up to check the weather. "Will Happy Hill ever get a sunny day?" Ian was a regular student at the secondary school called Happy Hill which was located in a quiet area just above London. Ian was in Year 8 so he had been at Happy Hill for only 1 year. He didn't have many friends because he wore glasses and had braces since he was in Year 4.

"C'mon Ian," Ian's friend complained "it was sunny above Happy Hill about 2 days ago!"

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

Ian sighed "I'm sorry, Tony. I've been so busy with my school work that I just don't notice these things."

"Yeah," Tony replied with a soft tone "I guess you're right."

Just then, the boys heard thunder in the clouds and as they did, the door that was only a few metres behind them burst open and a huge figure, about 6'3 walked out onto the pathway. It was wearing a black jacket which was unbuttoned, black tracksuit bottoms, black socks, black boots and the hair was short and spikey. The eyes were green coloured, the hair was black and the figure looked like it had just been bench pressing.

"Well, well, well, look who's blocking the pathway to MY lesson... Nerd Boy and Twit Twat!"

"Hey!" Tony shouted. He didn't like anyone calling his friend a nerd but he CERTAINLY didn't like anyone calling him a "twit twat". "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Oh Yeah?" The bully then punched Tony on the nose, causing a nose bleed.

"OW!" Tony shouted before falling to the ground, nose still leaking out blood.

The bully then started to kick Tony while he was on the ground, still trying to stop his nose bleeding. With every kick the bully made, Tony let out a heart-breaking "OW" or "STOP" with tears rolling out of his eyes.

"You're such a baby!" The bully shouted to Tony.

After Tony fell into unconscious from the kicking session, the bully targeted Ian and then picked him up by his legs and then proceeded to shake him, catching all the dinner money that feel out of Ian's pockets. The bully then dropped Ian head first to the floor, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs.

"If you two threaten me one more time, I'll make it your last breath you'll ever take. Understand?" The bully said with such a dark, deep tone that it made Ian gulp nervously. The bully then laughed and walked back inside the school, whistling like nothing ever happened.

"D-damn you, Roger Larkfield... I will get... my revenge." Ian then dropped out of consciousness and his world went black.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Miss, how are you doing on this fine day?" Roger welcomed his English teacher as he walked through the classroom towards his desk.<p>

"Good morning, Roger!" The teacher replied "I've never seen you so happy, what's happened?"

"W-well I was playing COD: Black Ops this morning and I quick scoped 4 enemies in a row!" Roger lied. He was sweating like a pig in an oven, trying not to cause suspicion as to what happened earlier.

"I didn't know you played video games, Roger!" The teacher replied.

"My dad brought it for me yesterday... he gave it to me when I got home from school." Roger lied. He was never THAT lucky, his parents didn't like him that much because he was always bullying other children and stealing from shops.

"OK then." The teacher said.

About half-way into the English lesson, a female student burst into the classroom with horror in her eyes and her mouth was wide open. "MISS COME QUICK!" She shouted. The teacher was too shocked to tell the girl what was wrong and very soon, she followed the girl and everyone else in the classroom followed her but Roger stayed behind... he knew what had happened. The girl discovered the unconscious boys outside and rushed for help. He gulped and started thinking of what to do. Everyone will find out Roger was the one who knocked the boys out and they might send him to a different school where HE might get beaten up.. he didn't want that. He thought of running home but the school will find out about his sudden absence and blame him immediately, but he wouldn't get a detention because he wouldn't be in school. He thought about it for a few seconds and quietly sneaked out the back school gate and then started to run home.

While Roger was dashing home, he saw an ambulance zooming down the road with all it's lights flashing and it's sirens blasting out the classical "Nee Naw". "Sh!t, I hope I didn't damage the boys too much. I'm screwed if I broke any of their bones!" Roger exclaimed with a look of worry on his face.

Roger finally got to his house after 5 minutes of running for his life. "F-finally h-home, j-just need to... g-get the k-keys from the s-safe." Roger walked to the side of the house towards a safe where his parents keep the keys to the front door. He opened it up and typed the code 2 9 0 4 and grabbed the keys. He went to the front door, choose the right key, stuck it into the keyhole and proceeded to turn it.

**"Roger?"**

"AHH" Roger jumped a few feet back, slipped, fell and landed on his back. His world started to spin around and his vision blurred until finally, he had the urge to sleep.

**There we go, my first ever chapter :D  
>Hope you guys are enjoying this so far and don't forget to review, Thanks :D<br>BTW, 2 9 0 4 is my Mother's Birthday :D**


	2. Chapter 2 The Voice

**Chapter 2 - The Voice**

**"Roger?"**

Roger started to wake up from his sudden fall. He slowly dragged himself up and quickly started thinking of what happened. "OK, I was unlocking the door and then I suddenly jumped back a few feet, slipped, fell and landed on my back... and it hurt! But why did I jump back for no reason?"

**"Maybe that was because of me... I'm sorry if you hurt yourself." **

Roger screamed from absolute terror as a voice, as friendly as a mother's, spoke out to him from nowhere. Trying to keep his reputation as a heartless bully, he started shouting at the voice. "Who's there? I demand that you show yourself!"

The friendly voice giggled. "**Well, if I show myself to you, you might get the shock of your life."**

"What the hell are you talking about!"

**"I mean, you might freak out and something bad might happen."**

"OK... just tell me where you are so I can teach you a lesson because whatever you are planning, it's not going to work."

**"I am in Equestria, a distant land from where you are which is populated by-" **

"WHAT THE FU*K ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Roger's voice boomed down his street and a group of people nearby overheard and looked to see who the thunderous voice belonged to with confusion on their faces. When they saw Roger Larkfield, the school bully that puts fear into everybody's hearts, they dashed away with fright on their faces.

The voice was shocked with Roger's sudden anger.** "Excuse me? Is that any way to speak to a Princess?"**

"Well, no but- wait a minute... PRINCESS?"

**"Yes, my name is Princess C-"**

"Cinderella? Oh FU*K NO! ANYTHING BUT HER! NO!" It turns out that Cinderella is Roger's most disliked film of all time, but the worst of all is that he is forced to watch it with his sister, Sally Larkfield, from start to finish every day of his life because she LOVES it. What will happen if people find out about it? Roger Larkfield watches Cinderella?  
>His life would be ruined... FOREVER!<p>

**"Who is Cinderella? Please tell me, Roger."**

"Firstly, how do you know my name? And how are you talking to me from that place... um, what's it called?"

**""Equestria"... and I'm talking to you via magic."**

_"Magic? Can this get any more stupid?" _Roger thought to himself.

**"Stupid, Roger?" **

The Princess can read anybody's mind with magic, something Roger didn't know about at all. He screamed, fearing she would do something magical to him. "ARGH! I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean for you to hear that." He quickly controlled himself and asked: "So, you know about me because of your magic?"

The Princess chuckled with a young, girly tone, cleared her throat and then quickly started talking like a real Princess again.** "No... ****surprisingly****, magic has nothing to do with it. I hacked your school's website and checked all the student's records of who they are, where they come from, who their families are and most importantly, who their FRIENDS are... and your description matches perfectly with the student called Roger Larkfield."**

"Wait! So you can see me right now? Prove it!" Roger waited patiently for the Princess to respond.

**"Well, you have short, spiky hair..."  
><strong>  
>"Yes."<p>

**"Black jacket, which is unbuttoned, black shirt, black trousers, black boots, green eyes and your body ALWAYS looks like it has been bench-pressing."**

"Wow! You proved it! I'm impressed!" Roger wasn't expecting the Princess to get EVERY detail of him right, even if she is in a completely different world.

The Princess giggled. **"Believe me; I'm smarter than you think, Roger."**

Roger then remembered that the Princess said she "hacked" the school website. "How can you hack the school website without magic? You're a Princess, not a crime scene investigator!"

**"Um... well, IronHeart, my royal guard who is first in command, has a son who is mad about computers; he taught me how to hack websites made by humans."**

Roger noticed something in that sentence that he had to question. "Wait Princess... did you just say "humans"?"

**"Yes, why do you ask?"**

Roger gave a "don't ignore me and answer the question" look into thin air, trying to get the Princess to see it, and she saw it... she saw it as clear as day. She knew why he was looking at her like that.

**"Oh, right! Well, you see... I'm not human."**

"Really! Wow, I wouldn't have guessed!" Roger sarcastically said.

**"Your sarcasm is well timed, I'll give you that."**

Roger felt proud of himself after that comment. "Thanks, Princess!"

**"Please Roger, call me Princess Celestia."**

"Celestia? Haven't heard that on Disney."

**"D-Disney?" **

Roger instantly knew what Celestia wanted him do to. "NO! I'M NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT STUPID DISNEY! NO WAY!"

Celestia whined.** "But, it sounds so exciting and interesting!"**

Roger gave a deep and frustrated sigh. "Fine... Disney is a human-made film company-" _"I can't believe I'm doing this..." _"Who make films for children. That's it." Roger waited for Celestia to respond, fearing at what she might say. He didn't want to talk about Disney. He was way too old for it... and it would be embarrassing.

**"Well, that was... interesting. What do the films teach children about?" **Celestia had a look of curiosity on her face.

_"Are you kidding me!" "_Can't you research about Disney on the internet, Celestia?"

Celestia looked up in surprise. **"Roger, you can't tell a Princess what to do... especially me!"**

Roger sighed again. "I have to tell you, don't I?"

**"Yes... you do." **Celestia giggled.

Roger took a deep breath and started to talk to Celestia about what Disney teaches children. "Disney teaches children about getting along with family members, being brave, friendships, relations-"

**"Friendships?" **Celestia interrupted Roger.

"Y-yes, friendships." Roger said with a surprised face.

**"Wow, my student is learning about friendship, even as we speak."**

"Good for him."

**"Her!" **Celestia said aggressively.

"What?"

**"Good for HER, is what you mean, Roger." **

"Sorry, I'm just used to students being BOYS that's all." Roger then looked at his watch, which not surprisingly, was black. The watch read 10:25... Roger and Celestia have been talking for 15 minutes. "Would you look at that time?" Celestia didn't understand what Roger meant. "Sorry Celestia, I have to go inside my house... we'll talk later, OK?"

Celestia waited for a few seconds... and then she responded. **"OK, talk to you later, Roger. Bye!" **And quicker than she started, Celestia faded away from Roger and then everything went silent. Roger sighed with relief, walked to the door and started turning the keys again. The door started to open with a creak when suddenly, the phone upstairs started ringing. Roger quickly closed the door, ran up stairs into his parents' room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Wow, this chapter took longer to make than I predicted... sorry to those who were dying of boredom while waiting for this chapter to arrive :P **

**Josh Meihaus: Thank you for your review on Chapter 1. You gave me great tips on how to be a better writer and I'm very grateful for having a friendly member of my audience. I'm still trying to "show" the reader the story but it's really difficult, please don't think I'm ignoring your hints because I'm not.**

**PS3Concerned: You're quite the messenger, aren't you? Sending me messages every day... my official FanFiction postman :P Yes, it would be funny if Roger beats up RD... the only problem is that she just so happens to be my favourite pony; I might have to carry some tissues with me because some blood and tears will have to be involved, especially if I'm typing ;(**

**Xtremesmw: No, I won't have any OCs or shipping in this story. Sorry if this disappoints you. **  
><strong><br>**


	3. Chapter 3 Running Away

**Chapter 3 - Running Away**

A low and polite male voice spoke. "Hello. Is Mrs. Jenny Larkfield or Mr. Jack Larkfield available?"

"No, they are not. Who is this?" Roger asked in an impolite tone.

The caller responded with a serious tone in his voice, while ignoring the rudeness of Roger.  
>"My name is Doctor Luke Blackwood and I'm calling from Woodbury Hospital. According to this report, two boys: Tony Hop and Ian Swan, who are from Happy Hill secondary school, which is just a few miles from Woodbury, have been brutally beaten up by someone called Roger Larkfield. They know it's him who committed the crime because he suddenly went absent as soon as the two boys were found on the ground, outside the classrooms. You sound young... are you Roger Larkfield?"<p>

Roger winced and started sweating waterfalls. What would he say? He had to think... and fast.  
>"N-no, I'm a friend of him. I went to his house to see if he was hiding, but there is no sign of him. I haven't got any idea to where he's gone."<p>

"Damn it!" Doctor Luke whispered to himself and with a sigh he said, "Thank you for your time." And he put the phone down.

"Whew! That was close!" Roger said to himself.

Roger was on his way downstairs when he suddenly thought of his conversation with Princess Celestia and started thinking about it. Was it just his imagination? Was it a dream? Did it even happen at all? The more he thought about it, the more his hunger started to rise. He decided to go inside the kitchen to get something to eat. He had just reached the bread bin which was opposite to the sink when, without warning, the theme to "The Exorcist" started playing. It was coming from an IPhone 4, directly to the right of the surprised boy-in-black.  
><em>"Is that...Dad's phone?" <em>Roger questioned to himself. Nervously, he crept towards the phone that was blasting out a creepy theme to an even creepier horror film. He looked on the phone's screen to see who was calling.

It was his mum. Roger gulped, picked up the phone and accepted the call. "Hello?"

**"Roger?"** A deep, loud male voice responded to Roger.

"Dad?

**"Why have you got my phone? Are you even in school?"**

Roger winced. "Y-yes, I'm outside my classroom right now."

**"You fuc*ing liar!"** Roger's dad whispered down the phone, causing Roger to gulp nervously.  
><strong>"Your mother and I are at your school right now, we know what you've done to those two boys."<strong> He sighed. **"Why do you bully people, Roger? Why?"**

Roger started twitching, trying to figure out a suitable answer. "You never did ANYTHING about it! I got bullied every day at my previous school and no one rescued me."

Roger's dad sighed again**. "We couldn't do anything. You started attacking them back for revenge. It all happened too fast."**

"They got what they deserved." Roger said with a cold look on his face.

**"Roger!"** His dad exclaimed, surprised at the comment. "**They had to be hospitalized, just like Tony and Ian! You were instantly kicked out from that school... that's why you went to Happy Hill."**

"And the kids in Happy Hill are much weaker than those ones. I preferred it at my old school." Roger complained.

**"OK. Well enough of all this, I'm going to tell the head teacher where you are and we'll go back to the house and discuss things with you. We will then take you to the police and they will talk to you from there."**

Roger paused to take all that info into his head. He then thought of something. "Wait, what if-"

Roger was interrupted by his dad. **"If you run away from the house before we get there, I will hunt you down and personally ground you for the rest of your poor, pitiful life!"**

Roger couldn't contain his anger anymore. "Oh yeah? Just try and find me, it will probably take you 30 years! Old Man!"

**"HOW DARE YOU!" **Roger's dad shouted like the devil himself down the phone, Roger chuckled to himself.

"Well, I've got to go. I have a house to run away from, and you have a son to find. Good luck!" Roger then pressed the "End Call" sign on the screen and the call ended. He laughed heartlessly to himself.

Roger blocked his mum's number so they couldn't track him down, put the phone in his pocket incase of lack of entertainment and he checked the kitchen for food to take with him. He first opened the bread bin which had a full loaf of bread; he got it out and packed it into his school rucksack, which he emptied out the school things on the sofa earlier. He then opened a lower cupboard and got out two 2 litres of Dr Pepper and 1 litre of apple juice. He also packed milk, fruit, sausage rolls, pork pies, chewing gum and a book called "Of Mice and Men". Roger was learning about that famous story in his English lessons back at school and he found it surprisingly interesting. He packed them all and started running away from home.

Little did he know that very soon, his life of bullying will never be the same again...

**Stupid Secondary School! Keeping me away from this amazing hobby.  
>Sorry about this one being short, I had no idea about what to write. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The Blue Light

**Chapter 4 - The Blue Light**

The black door slammed shut and Roger was outside with the whole of the world around him. He faced right, took a deep breath and started his important mission of running away from home. Halfway down the street, he saw a group of people, the same who ran away from him after he shouted at Celestia earlier, waiting outside a house with a red door. Roger quickly recognized the house. It belonged to Sammy White, a school boy who Roger once bullied that ended with him getting expelled and moved to Happy Hill. _"He will pay!" _Roger spoke to himself as he walked slowly towards the house with the group of people waiting patiently outside.

Roger crept closer and closer to the house when one of the girls from the group spotted Roger. "Oh my gosh! It's him! RUN!" The group suddenly ran away from the house at high speed, some of them nearly tripping up, as they couldn't control their footing from sheer terror. Roger burst out laughing as he watched the group dash away from him.

Just then, the red door opened and out walked a small figure wearing black shoes, black trousers, white shirt, red and blue tie, black jumper and a black blazer with a logo on it saying Sunny Hill School. It had ginger coloured hair, blue coloured eyes, a large nose and large ears. It looked over to where Roger was standing. "Roger Larkfield?" The voice sounded posh and polite. Roger winced at how annoying it sounded.

Roger stared back at him, sighed and shook his head. "Oh Sammy, your voice hasn't changed one bit." Sammy stared at Roger with his jaw wide open in utter shock and surprise from seeing the bully after such a long time and started making his way back to his front door. Roger could see what he was doing and he tried to stop him. "If you make one more move towards that door, I will break your legs and you won't be able to walk again for a month." Roger's plan didn't work.

Sammy made a run to the door, his face was sweating with fright, his eyes were wide with fear and his hands were shaking violently. But Roger was too quick for Sammy. Just before Sammy got to the door, Roger grabbed him; his hand covering his victim's mouth so nobody could hear. Sammy let out a small yelp but Roger smiled evilly. "Where should I take you?" Roger wickedly whispered in Sammy's ears; making him more afraid. Roger looked left and right around the street until he saw an alleyway which was a good 400 metres away from Sammy's house.

Sammy saw that Roger was looking directly at the alleyway and mumbled under Roger's hand. The bully opened up his fingers so Sammy could speak through them. "I wouldn't go down there if I were you, Roger." The posh sounding boy spoke. "I've heard there are bad things down there."

Roger stared back at him with a clear sign of interest on his face. "What bad things?"

Sammy responded after a few moments of making up something to lie to Roger. "Well, there are some stories of murders down that alleyway. And another popular myth: if someone who has spent his whole life committing bad sins, like you, walks down that path, a curse will come to that person."

Roger was amazed and scared with all the things Sammy was talking about. "Do you want to come with me and see if the myths are true?" Roger, for the first time in years, was nervous of going on his own in case the myths WERE true.

Sammy was just about to question Roger about it when he realized that if he frustrated Roger too much, things would get too violent. He agreed and they both went off into the alleyway.

* * *

><p>The alleyway was approximately 1500 metres from end to end. The only light source was from the entrance. Trees and buildings were looming above the "roof" of the alleyway... no light will be shining there for a long time. Roger and Sammy stared into the distance, trying to look past the darkness; but it was too thick... almost as thick as pea soup!<p>

Sammy and Roger looked at each other, waiting for a voice or a sound; but the sound was their heavy breathing. Roger cleared his throat without warning, making Sammy flinch a little. "So, do you want to go in first?" Roger asked, looking in Sammy's eyes.

Sammy answered with a nervous gulp. "OK, h-here goes."

Sammy took one step forward to enter the alleyway. His heart was pounding; his face was sweating; his hands were shaking; but with one final deep breath, he had reached the 30 metre mark inside the alleyway. Roger could only just see Sammy through the thick darkness; though the black clothes he was wearing made it harder for the bully to see him. "Feel any bad curse entering your body yet!" Roger shouted through the alleyway blackness. No answer. "Hello?" Still no answer. "Sammy, if you don't respond I'm leaving you in there!" Roger shouted down the alleyway.

A few moments passed while Roger was waiting for a response from Sammy. Just then, Sammy finally spoke from inside the blackness. "Roger, you need to come here right now."

Roger instantly looked into the alleyway, pleased to hear Sammy's posh voice. He started to walk through the dark pathway when he saw a small; hovering; bright; dark blue light in the distance; shining the darkest blue he had ever seen. He looked at it in sheer concentration. "Are you talking about the blue light, Sammy!" Roger shouted with curiosity.

He waited for an answer from Sammy but it didn't come. Roger took a deep breath and slowly sneaked through the dark lane towards the blue light. The light was so dark; he had trouble finding it when he focused away from it for a split second. He got to about 5 metres from the light when he saw an unconscious Sammy lying on the ground next to it. His face was bright white and his eyes were wide with fear. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Roger lightly kicked him, but he didn't wake up. "Poor bastard..." Roger whispered to Sammy.

He then turned his attention to the dark blue light, which looked like it grew bigger as Roger was trying to wake up Sammy. It was also starting to make a low humming noise; one Roger had never heard before. Roger suddenly found himself talking to it like it was another person. "What or who are you? And where did you come from?" Roger was stroking his chin while focusing his gaze on the light.

**"Hello?"** A voice spoke from the blue light, scaring Roger once again.

"Fu*k sake, Celestia! Will you warn me before you speak next time!" Roger impolitely shouted. He quickly checked on Sammy to make sure he wasn't awake. When the bully saw that the "polite voiced" idiot was still asleep, he regained his focus on the blue light.

The voice spoke, sounding younger and more childish than Celestia. **"Celestia? No, Tia is my older sister... my name is Princess Luna."**

"Luna? Celestia's sister? Blue light? What?" Roger started shouting out questions to the blue light or "Luna", which, unfortunately, woke up Sammy.

"Roger? Who are you shouting at?" The posh boy questioned, sitting up on the ground.

Roger started thinking up lies to say to Sammy. He didn't want ANYONE to find out about Equestria; Celestia or Luna... everyone might think he was mental and an idiot. "I wasn't shouting. It must have been a dream or something." Roger nervously said.

"Strange, I don't usually have dreams." Sammy asked suspiciously. "Oh well. Say, have any ideas of what that thing could be, Roger?"

"Um... no, I don't." Roger couldn't think of anything to say about that question. He wanted to speak with Luna, so he thought of an idea. "Sammy, you can go back home if you want. I'm going to stay here and find out what this thing is."

Sammy pulled a suspicious face at Roger, wondering why he was being so nice. "Roger... you're supposed to be a school bully, right? So why are you being nice to me and not beating me up?"

Roger had difficulty answering. "I'm not sure, maybe it's because I'm more interested with this blue light than bullying."

"Well, hope you find out what that light was." And as quick as the conversation ended, Sammy was dashing down the alleyway towards where the group of people ran away to earlier.

**"Is he gone?" **The voice whispered.

Roger flinched at the voice suddenly appearing but he quickly responded. "Yes, he's gone."

The voice sighed with relief and started introducing herself. **"My name is Princess Luna, sister of Princess Celestia. As you know, Tia rules Equestria and she has a student who is learning about Friendship."**

Roger pulled a confused face at the blue light. "Tia? Why do you call her that?"

**"Just a nickname I came up with." **Luna giggled.

"Oh right." Roger then thought of something spine-chilling. "Wait! Why didn't Sammy question about being unconscious?"

Luna giggled. **"Because I wiped his memory of it as soon as he woke up, silly."**

"Let me guess... magic?" Roger said sarcastically.

**"Yes! How did you know?"**

"Lucky guess."

Luna giggled again. **"He fainted really. Wasn't knocked out or anything."**

"How did he faint?"

**"I showed myself to him. He looked at me straight in the eyes and suddenly fell to the ground." **Luna giggled yet again.

Roger started thinking. "Earlier, Celestia said to me that if she showed herself to me, I would get the shock of my life. Are you 2 really different to humans?"

Luna stopped laughing. **"We are NOTHING like humans at all." **

"How are you different to us?" Roger curiously asked.

**"Well, if you come a bit closer, I'll show you with a bit of magic."**

Roger slowly walked over to the blue light, eager to find out once and for all who Celestia and Luna really are and what Equestria looked like and what other creatures lived there.

He got right up close to the light and waited for whatever Luna was going to show him. "OK! Show me, Luna!"

**"Good luck, Roger. And remember... don't tell anyone." **

Roger instantly got confused. "Wait! How do you know my name? Did Celestia tell you? What do you mean "don't tell anyone"? Luna?"

Suddenly, a big; dark blue hand, as big as Roger's parents' car; 2 times the length of himself, rose up slowly and smoothly towards the trees above the alleyway. Roger stared helplessly at the colossal hand, not knowing what to do. He took a few steps back; each making the hand hover closer and closer towards him. Roger quickly turned around, and started running for his life. Just as he started running, he felt something grab him... it was the hand. The blue hand grabbed Roger and started making its way back to the blue light. Roger tried desperately to break free from the hand but he couldn't... the hand was almost as strong as a bull.

The hand had finally reached its destination... the dark blue light. Then, right in front of Roger's eyes, the light suddenly changed into a swirling; blue hole. One strip was light blue, the other was dark blue. It was making a hurricane-sounding whistle with each rotation of the strips and every now and them, a small stroke of violet coloured lightning clashed out of the hole.

"Luna!" Roger shouted.

And then, as the giant blue hand, which was carrying Roger, entered the spinning hole, it closed up, sealing itself and vanished like nothing had ever happened...

**To Be Continued****...  
><strong>

**Finally, The Plot Thickens! :D**

**Holy Crap, Almost 2000 Words In This Chapter! :O My Longest One So Far! :D**

**Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5 A Strange Encounter

**Sweet Celestia! Where the hay have I been all this time? :O  
>Sorry about this being late, I've been extremely busy with school and other personal things D:<br>****Anyways, enjoy! =D**

**Chapter 5 - A Strange Encounter**

The dark blue hand released Roger from its grasp and dissolved right in front of the bully's very eyes. Roger was now inside the swirling dark blue vortex. The whistling had stopped and there was no violet coloured lightning to be seen either. Roger then felt like he was flying. Out of curiosity, he looked down below and saw that he was gliding through the vortex. "Wow!" Roger quietly exclaimed to himself. He started to observe his surroundings carefully and made the curious decision of 'air swimming' forwards, in hope of finding a way out of the spinning maze.

Finally, after what seemed like the strangest 2 minutes he had ever spent, Roger saw hope. A ray of light, a few metres away from him, appeared without warning. It looked a lot similar to the sun's rays on a sunny day. "Strange... it was cloudy when I entered this weird vortex thing. Am I in a different part of Earth?" Roger continued to 'air swim' towards the ray of light.

He finally swimmed to the light. It was shining brightly, much brighter than he expected. And, with his arm resting just above his eyes to stop the light from blinding him, Roger finally got out of the vortex and, hopefully, back onto solid ground.

Roger wasn't ready for what he was going to witness. As soon as he got out, he looked across and saw that he was level with a bright white cloud. It was much fluffier than a normal cloud, and whiter too. Roger saw and focused on what looked like a building on the cloud. Yes, a building. "W-What? Is that... a house? How is that even possible?" Roger said, his eyes focusing with a large amount of confusion. Roger tried to 'air swim' towards the cloud to get a closer look, but instead he started falling, rapidly. "FU*K!" Roger loudly exclaimed as he plummeted towards the ground below.

About 30 seconds after the plummet started, Roger had dropped through the cloud level until he was out in the open in the sky. He looked around but couldn't really get a clear view as the wind was blowing at his face at 100MPH or more due to falling at great speeds. He tried to look again, and strangly, the wind suddenly stopped blowing in his face and he could see clearly. He looked to the left and saw a forest which, from in the air, looked to be many miles long. He then looked to the right and saw a small field covered with apple trees, hills and a small ranch in the centre. He looked straight forward and saw a colourful castle-like building on the face of a mountain, it looked fancy and expensive. Roger then looked down at what he was going to land on. He knew he wasn't going to survive after such a fall but he wanted to know what his 'death bed' was going to look like.

It was a little village with loads of buildings, each looked like cottages. There was a cottage at a corner of the villiage which was very colourful. It looked almost like a sweet shop. There was one cottage just outside the forest that had a small chicken coup outside. Roger then saw a figure walk outside the cottage, it looked like it was looking for something. Roger was too high in the sky to figure out what it was, but he quickly debunked it as a human. But the figure was brightly coloured; most of the body was yellow and the hair was light pink. Roger focused more on the figure, trying to see if it was human or not. Just then, Roger looked down and saw exactly where he was going to land... in a tree. _"A... tree? That's how I'm going to leave this cruel world?" _Roger thought angrily. Before he could say anything else, he had only 3 seconds left before crashing into the tree. "SH*T!" Roger exclaimed before landing in the tree. And as quick as a wink, Roger's world went black... again.

* * *

><p>Roger's world was still black. He couldn't see or talk. He then started to question the events that happened eariler. He started to question about Princess Celestia and her 'sister' Luna. Was it Luna who caused his death? Or did Celestia order Luna to kill him? No matter how many questions he had, Roger still questioned about why he wasn't in heaven. <em>"Am... I dead?" <em>Roger thought. _"I wasn't expecting it to be this slow. I thought I would just instantly end up in Heaven and be talking with God or Jesus." _

"Wha' in tarnation do ya think it is, Twi?" A female southen american accent spoke out.

Roger could hear the voice clear as day._ "Who is that?" _Roger thought.

"Jeez, I don't know, AJ, this type of creature isn't in any of my books." A different, also female, accent spoke out.

_"Why are they talking like they've never seen a human before?" _This raised Roger's suspicions.

"Well, what ever it is, we need to get it into bed and let it rest. By the looks of the damage, it must of fallen a HAY of a long way." The calmer accent spoke.

"Ah don't know. Wha' if it attacks us without warning?" The southen accent spoke.

_"I will attack you if you stop acting like I'm an alien!" _Roger aggressively thought.

"Well, Applejack, you'll be the one who'll kick its behind if it does." The calm voice said.

_"Applejack? What kind of name is that?" _

"Ah guess yer right, Twi" The southen voice, or Applejack, said.

_"Twi? Is that short for something?" _

Roger then tried to speak out. "Hello?" The voices didn't react so Roger assumed he still couldn't talk. He then felt like he was floating off the ground. He wanted to open his eyes but his body wouldn't let him. After a few moments passed, Roger could feel a bed and then something went over him, maybe a blanket.

"There. Hopefully you'll be okay." The calm voice, or Twi, said.

"Well, Twi. Ah gotta get back ta work. Hopefully that thing don't hurt ya. See ya later." Applejack said. Roger listened carefully and he could hear a strangly familiar sound as the southen stranger walked out of the building.

_"That sounded like... horse hooves? Nah, that would be stupid." _Roger thought.

"Okay, what should I do?" Twi suddenly said. "Should I write to her? Should I not write to her?"

_"What are you blabbering about now?" _

"ThinkthinkthinkTHINK!" Twi quickly exclaimed. She sounded like she was going insane. She then, what sounded like, ran out of the same room Roger was in.

Roger then tried to open his eyes. He really wanted to find out what all the fuss was about. He sat up, steadied himself, took a deep breath, and slowly opened his eyes.

He was in what looked like a bedroom. He was sitting on a bed which had a blanket, which was covered with stars and cresent moons. In front of the bed was a smaller bed, almost like a dog's bed. The wallpaper was also covered with stars and cresent moons. _"This person must really like stars and moons." _Roger thought.

He then stood up. He stretched his whole body and procceded to go and meet 'Twi'.

He slowly walked out of the room to the top of the stairs. He carefully walked down the first few when he suddenly heard what sounded like a boy. "You should, Twi! It's for the best." Roger waited for a few seconds in case the boy talks again, but it didn't happen so Roger started to walk the next few steps.

He got to the 3rd last step when he heard Twi speak again. "Should I check on it? It must be awake by now."

_"Sh*t" _Roger then started to panic. He didn't dare make any sudden movements in case he made too much noise and alerted the strangers.

"Leave it, Twilight. It won't be awake for a very long time. It fell out of the sky!" The boy spoke.

_"Twilight? Applejack? This is getting wierd." _Roger thought, while very puzzled.

Roger very carefully finished the last few steps and gave a small sigh of relief. He explored the room he was in and then saw something shocking. A huge hole, as big as Roger himself, was on the ceiling. _"Fu*k... How did THAT happen?" _Roger said with a face of suprise.

Just then Twilight started to talk again. "I wonder what it is? Do you think it's an alien?"

"No, aliens have big spaceships and look ugly. I've read about them in your books." The boy said.

"Well, THIS alien certinly didn't have a spaceship, Spike."

"But do you think its ugly?"

_"If you say yes, I will make you eat those words with my fist!" _Roger vioently thought.

Twilight answered. "A little bit, I must amit."

_"Alright, enough is enough!"_

Roger then dashed into the room without taking the time to stop and think. "Okay! Who the hell do you think you are? Calling me ugly and-" Roger suddenly stopped shouting. In front of him, only 10 feet away, were 2 strange looking animals. Both were sitting down on the wooden floor. One was a purple coloured horse with a black and purple mane and tail. The most ovious thing about it was... a horn sticking out of its forehead. The other was a small dragon, about half the size of the horse. It had purple coloured skin, green spikes on its head which looked almost like spikey hair, a light green belly, a green and purple tail and lighter green ears. Roger stared in horror, his jaw wide open; his eyes bulging out and his lip quivering in suprise and shock. _"Okay... what the hell is going on?" _Roger deeply thought in his mind. _"Surely, this can't get any worse..."_

"H-Hi." The horse laughed nervously. "I see you're awake... And you can TALK as well! That's a bonus! Tell me, how are you feeling?" It questioned. It was suprised that the 'alien' could talk just as much as Roger was suprised the horse could talk.

"H-How I'm feeling?" Roger answered with shock and anger. "How I'm feeling!" The dragon, after the 'alien' shouted, was now ducking behind the horse, like it was a living shield. "I'm feeling just fine!" Roger continued to shout. "I'm standing in a room filled with books and chairs, while talking to a purple horse with a stick sticking out of its head and a 'thing' hiding behind it!" Roger was breathing heavily after the short burst of rage.

"Excuse me, Spike. I've gotta do something about this... 'evil' creature!" The horse whispered to the dragon's ears so Roger couldn't hear.

Just then Roger saw a book, about the size of his head, rise up from the floor and it started to rotate. _"What the...?" _Roger thought in a huge amount of confusion. It finished rotating at the point where the spine of the book was in line with Roger's face. Before he could react, the book flew towards him at high speed. THWACK! The book smashed directly into Roger's nose and his world went black for the third time...

**Well, there we go. Another chapter done and dusted.  
>I keep using the line: "his world went black" don't I? God, I'm so basic and unprofessional. =P<br>Again, I'm really sorry that this chapter is so late, you all must of thought I was dead! =P  
>I'll try and not be so late with the next chapter.<br>R&R =D**


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome To Equestria, Roger

**Chapter 6 - Welcome To Equestria, Roger Larkfield**

Roger slowly opened his eyes. His vision was very blurry, almost like when you've been crying for a very long time and the tears flood your eyes. He felt faint and could feel a sharp, stinging pain on his face. He looked down and saw a bit of red on the wooden floor, it was too blurry to see whether or not it was his own blood. "W...What? What just happened?" Roger said tiredly. "Is that... my blood?" Roger was now confused more than tired. "Let's see... I was shouting at those creatures, then a large book flew into my face, but who threw it?" Roger looked around but couldn't see properly as his vision was still blurry. "Damn eyes!" He groaned. "Must've taken quite a beating from it."

"Hey! You okay?" A male voice spoke. Roger turned around and saw the same dragon from eariler walking down the last few steps of the wooden staircase while focusing its view on him. "Sorry about eariler... Twilight HATES anypony, especially somepony she's never met before, making fun of her."

Roger quickly scurried away from the walking beast as fast as possible. "G-Get away from me you... you..."

"You 'thing'?" The dragon answered with a cold stare.

Roger stopped moving and looked at the dragon. "Well, what else should I call you?! The Talking Beast? The 2 Legged Reptile? The Purple Alien? The Short Mon-"

"Spike. You call me Spike." The dragon interuppted.

"And, what the heck are you... Spike?" Roger asked.

Spike answered, "I'm a dragon. A baby dragon".

_"Wow. A real dragon. That's so cool." _Roger thought. "Okay, Spike," Roger said. "I'm guessing the purple horse is Twilight, correct?"

"You are correct. And she's not a horse... she's a pony." Spike responded.

"Does it even matter?" Roger said annoied.

"It does matter because they are much smaller than normal horses, and weaker too." Spike answered.

"So... are there real horses in this villiage?" Roger questioned.

Spike answered, "No, but our 2 princesses are the same size as horses. They are very powerful and smart. Their names are Princess C-"

"Spike! Don't talk to that monster! Its one of the most offensive creatures I've ever met!" A furious voiced boomed from directly above Roger and Spike.

"Twilight, come down here! Its not so offensive anymore. In fact, I don't think it'll even eat us." Spike shouted to the celling.

"No! I want to hear it apologise and MAYBE I'll come down." Twilight responded.

_"Apologise?! No. Fuc*ing. Way." _Roger thought agrily.

"C'mon, apologise." Spike cried at Roger.

"B-But I HATE apologising!" Roger cried out. "Besides, the horse was the one who threw the book at me. How she did it? I have no idea."

"Oh, I should apologise?! No way, jose! You insulted us and called Spike a 'thing'. That's... heartless!" Twilight shouted angrily. "And I'm a PONY!"

"Actually Twi, this thing is right." Spike said. "You should apologise first as you were the one who threw the book at it. And now there's blood everywhere, and I'm the one who has to clean it up."

Both Spike and Roger stared at the celing, waiting for some sort of reaction from the bad tempered pony. Finally, she spoke. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry for smacking you with the book and causing your nose to bleed." Twilight said in a calm tone.

Roger responded. "There, all done. Now, can you come down here so we can finally have a peaceful co-" His comment was rudly interuptted by the raging Twilight.

"Wait, you haven't apologised yet!"

_"Oh, shut up you annoying bi-" _"How about you come down here and THEN I'll apologise. All right?" Roger spoke, trying his hardest not to lose his cool and shout at Twilight again.

"No! Just apologise and end this fight." Twilight sighed.

"Spike," Roger whispered to the baby dragon. "Should I go up there myself and talk to her? She won't be able to move away without confronting me." Roger felt proud about himself.

"Well," Spike responded. "You could try... but she might attack you and knock you out again." Spike looked at Roger worrienly.

"Nah!" Roger exclaimed. "She's a pony. They aren't that tough. Besides, I've handled violent people like her before, this won't be any different." And with that comment, Roger strolled over to the stairs and proceeded to take the first step. Spike watched every moment nervously. The stairs moaned and creaked with every step. Roger knew Twilight would hear and hide somewhere.

"It's gone very quiet down there... Is everything all right?" Twilight called out suspiciously.

Roger quickly looked at Spike for help. Spike nodded and said, "Yes, Twi, everything is A-okay. We're just talking about who this thing is and what it is." Spike nodded at Roger and mouthed, _"We'll talk about that after this." _Roger nodded in agreement and continued to sneak up the stairs.

Finally, Roger got to the top of the stairs. He looked around and could only see two rooms. The room at the far end was the one where he woke up in, and which also was home to the big, bad, pony. The room directly to Roger's right was a very small room with wooden walls and a wooden celling. There was a wooden chair and desk at the far end of the room with loads of unlit candles around it. There was a small pot of ink and a quill placed inside. There was a median sized peice of paper next to the ink pot with writing all over it. Roger tilted his head in intrest and then remembered about why he went upstairs.

Roger cerpt towards the room Twilight was in. He didn't dare breath in case the pony heard. He got to the door, stood with his back against the wall and slowly tilted his head inside. He saw Twilight laying on her back in the blue bed that Roger was in. She looked tired and frustrated. Roger didn't know what to do next so he turned around to leave when Twilight suddenly looked at him. "Who are you?" She sadly whispered.

Roger turned to face her. He knew that question would come sooner or later. He knew that his kind might have never been seen or heard of in this world. He took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm really sorry for insulting you and calling Spike a 'thing'." _"I can't believe I'm doing this..." _

Twilight stared at Roger and weakly smiled. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

_"No, Mum..." _Roger thought sarcasticly."No, Twilight, it wasn't."

"Good! Now, let's go downstairs and talk like adults." Twilight giggled happily.

Roger wasn't happy. He felt embarrest and angry that he had to, not just apologise for the first time in years, but apologise to a horse... a talking horse.

Roger, Spike and Twilight were finally together for the first time since they saw each other. They were not sitting on chairs, but on the wooden floor. This was a new thing for Roger as his parents never allowed him to sit on the floor in his house. There was a short silence when they first sat down but that was soon broken by Roger. "Where exactly am I?"

Spike and Twilight stared at Roger in suprise. "You are in Ponyville, it's just below the Everfree Forest." Twilight said.

"Ponyville? Everfree Forest? Where the hell is that?" Roger cried.

Twilight looked at Roger in suprise. "So, if you questioned about Ponyville... and you have no idea what the Everfree Forest is... are you even from Equestria?"

"What's Equestria?" Roger said.

"And that proves my point!" Twilight grinned.

"No, seriously... what the hell is this place?" Roger angrily said.

Twilight breathed deeply, "Equestria is the name of this world. There are many different towns and villiges. The Everfree Forest is a large forest which spreads along the left of Equestria. It is populated by loads of beasts. Where you are right now is Ponyville. It is home to mostly ponies... hence the name."

Roger was more shocked than he has ever been. He had never heard of such a place. He would of said to himself that this was all just a dream, but the book to the face hurt him so much that he knew this wasn't a dream.

"So, what is your name and what the heck are you?" Spike curiously questioned.

"Well," Roger took a deep breath before explaining. "My name is Roger Larkfield. I am an animal called a human. I'm the male version so enough of 'it' or 'thing' and start with 'him', 'he' or 'his'.

Spike and Twilight were very intrested but confused as well. "So, Roger, where are you actually from? And how the hay did you get here?"

Roger explained, "I'm from a large place called Earth. It has loads of islands called countries, each with completly different humans." Twilight and Spike had their eyes wide open in intrest. "And by different, I mean different accents and different skin colour. People who are nasty to the different people are what we call racist. Hopefully, Equestria isn't full of them."

"That's mean!" Spike exclaimed. "So, what is Earth?"

"Well, I could explain but you both might get confused really quickly. Earth is a planet." Roger brased himself for the wall of questions.

"No! And I thought it was going to be a flying island!" Twilight sarcasticly answered.

Roger chuckled, "So you know about planets then? What about stars?" He questioned the pony.

Twilight said, "Well, stars are what the sun is. They only look diamond shaped because they are thousands of miles away." Roger nodded his head in agreement. "I know a lot about stars... mainly because of my love for star gazing." Twilight smiled happly.

_"Star gazing? You've got to be kidding?" _Roger thought. "And as for how I got here? You don't want to know." He said with a chuckle.

"C'mon! Tell us, Roger! Please!" Twilight cried out, suprising the human.

Roger quietly groaned. "OK, it's a long story... I'll try and cut most of it out." Roger then cleared his throat and continued. "In my world, I went down into an alleyway at night because I had to..." Roger thought carefully about what he was going to say next. He, suprisingly didn't want Twilight or Spike to know about his whole life of bullying other people. He, again, cleared his throat. "I had to go to a shop to buy some... er, things."

"What kind of things?" Spike suspiciously asked.

"Important things... you guys might not even have them in this world."

"I'm sure we have everything you have back on your world," Twilight spoke. "What would you have that we don't have?"

"I'd be suprised if you had a bottle of Dr Pepper in this world." Roger said.

"Dr Pepper?" Spike questioned. "What the heck is that?!"

"See," Roger grinned while turning to Twilight. "My world has stuff that your world hasn't even heard of."

"You are so wrong," Spike returned the argument. "We have cider, which would be unlikely if your world had it."

"Man, I remember drinking my first cider," Roger mocked towards the dragon. "It was heaven!"

"Do you always ruin the fun?" Spike sadly said. "Isn't there ANYTHING you don't have that we have?"

"Well," Roger spoke. "Twilight has what my world doesn't have... magic."

Twilight cried out, "Look, can we please just continue with the story on how you got here and-" Her eyes suddenly grew in size. "Wait, did you say your world doesn't have magic?"

"Well, my world does have magic," Roger said. "But it's not as advanced as your's, Twilight."

"How do you produce magic then?" Twilight asked. "Is there a part of your body that makes it?"

_"If only that were true," _Roger thought. _"That would be so cool... yet annoying at the same time."_ Twilight stared at Roger impatiently as she was waiting for an answer. Roger quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "No, my body has nothing to do with it. The magic humans can preform isn't really magic at all, it's just clever skills. Not all humans, including myself, can succssesfuly acomplish these skills. It takes years of practise."

"Clever Skills?" Spike curiously said. "What do you mean by that?"

"The magic that some humans do are what we call magic tricks," Roger spoke. "They only appear to be magic because nobody can see what the magician is really doing."

"Magician?" Spike said with his head tilted. "Is that what the humans who can do magic are called?"

Roger nodded. "Correct, my little pupil," Spike's face lit up in confusion and embarestment and Twilight let out a small giggle. Roger continued, "Some magic tricks magicians can do might involve a trap door while others just involve fake props."

"So, it's not real magic," Twilight spoke. "But using cheap stuff and then just saying it's magic and people cheer? That's not right! That's like the non-magic version of 'The Great And Powerful' Trixie."

"I'm sorry, who?" Roger questioned.

"It's a long story," Twilight said. "I really don't want to waste your time with that lying, show-off mare. I hope she learns her lesson the hard way!"

Roger flinched in suprise. "Twilight! Isn't that a bit harsh? She can't be that bad."

"Roger," Twilight softly said. "If you ever met her and see the things that she does, you would want to wish that she was either dead or banished from Equestria."

"Can we just change the subject?" Spike impatiently said. "You are really freaking me out, Twilight."

"Actually, I've got a better idea," Twilight beamed and shot up off the floor. "Let's take you outside, Roger. I want you to meet everypony else."

Roger looked up at Twilight. "Wait, don't you want to find out how I got here?"

Twilight looked down at the human. "I want you to meet my friends first, then we'll talk about that."

Roger moaned and slowly got up off the wooden floor. He looked over to Twilight, who was standing at her maximum height, which was slightly above where his belly button was. He then heard Spike getting up off the floor and quickly looked at him to see his height. He was smaller than Twilight and was slightly bellow Roger's hips.  
>"Let's go, then!" Spike shouted.<p>

Both Spike and Twilight rushed towards the door, both beaming with delight. Roger slowly dragged his body towards the door, each step causing him to groan. He soon walked to and under the hole in the celing. He then heard what sounded like a voice call his name above him. He looked up and saw a little dot falling down the sky. Both Twilight and Spike turned to see why Roger stopped walking. Roger was too busy focusing on the dot to notice the creatures staring at him. _"What could it be?"_ Roger thought.

He then saw the dot changing shape. It wasn't a dot anymore. It looked like a square shape, and with lines coming out of it. He then realised what it was.  
>"What the FU*K is THAT doing he-" Roger's shouts were short lived when the object landed right on his head. It was Roger's rucksack, which was completly full of what he had packed just before he left his home. Roger stummbled to the wooden floor with a loud thump.<p>

"Roger!" Twilight exclaimed and rushed over to his aid. Spike couldn't stop laughing. He had never seen anything that funny before. Twilight slowly bent down to Roger's level. "That looked nasty," She said softly. "Are you all right?"

Roger looked directly at her purple eyes. They were sparkling like crystals. Roger could see the saddness and anxiousness in her eyes. _"Does she really care about me? We've only just met! Why would she be nice to an alien that might eat her?" _He thought. He then escaped his thoughts and entered back into reality. "Yes, I'm all right," He said, trying his hardest not to stutter. He then looked at the rucksack. "How the hell did that get here? It fell out of my grasp when that giant hand grabbed me."

Twilight looked at Roger in suprise. "Giant hand?" She questioned. "A giant hand grabbed you and threw you into our world?"

"Yes," Roger responded. "Where it came from, I have no idea."

Twilight slowly looked around. "I don't remember any spells that I've made today that could've accedently brought you to Equestria," She said. "Maybe it was a dream."

Roger growled, "If it WAS a dream, how the hell did I get here?!"

Twilight sighed and stood up. "I really couldn't tell you," She softly said. "We'll have to speak with our princess to answer that question."

Roger stood up and stared at his bag. "What should I do with this?" He questioned to the pony.

"Take it with you," She answered. "It might come in handy."

Roger bent down to pick up his bag. He opened it up to check for damages. Luckly, nothing was damaged and the bottles of Dr Pepper hadn't burst. The food wasn't crushed and the 'Of Mice and Men' book wasn't crunched up.  
><em>"I wonder if Twilight is a fan of fictional stories?" <em>Roger thought.

"Roger," Twilight impatiently roared. "Stop looking inside that bag and follow us. Do you want to go back to your world? I'd be suprised if you say no."

Roger squinted angrily at Twilight. "Yes, I want to go back to my world." He said. He then thought of something. _"If I go back to my world, I'll have to face the music as my parents are looking for me. And I might have to go to jail due to the fact of damaging Ian and Tony. What should I do?" _His thoughts were quickly abrupted when he was suddenly lifted up into the air. He quickly grabbed his bag and looked at Twilight. Her horn was glowing light purple and the strange light around him was the same light purple. He knew what she was doing.  
>"Can you put me down?" He spoke. "I HATE flying!"<p>

Twilight ignored him and carried on levetating him towards her. Roger was clinging onto his bag for dear life. He had never experianced anything like this. It felt really strange. It felt almost like a giant balloon was rubbing up and down his finally got to Twilight and was slowly gliding down towards the ground.  
>"If you stop again," She said. "I'll pick you up again. Understand?"<p>

Roger looked at her. "Yes," He responded.

"Good," She beamed. "Now, let's go outside and you can meet all my friends." She happily trotted to the door and her horn started to glow. The door shone the same glow on the pony's horn and it opened slowly. Roger looked out and saw some trees next to what looked like a path.

All three walked out of the house and Spike closed the door. Roger turned around to get a view of the house and wasn't expecting to see what he saw. The house was a tree. It was a tree house.  
>"Nice, isn't it?" Twilight happily spoke. "It suits me just perfectly."<p>

Roger wasn't impressed. Trees just wasn't his cup of tea. He turned away from the house and looked down the path. He could see loads of cottages in the distance. He then looked up and saw that there were no clouds in the sky. He then looked back at Twilight and said, "Shall we get going?"

"Of course," She responded and started to walk. "Now, the first friend you're going to meet is called Rarity."

"Rarity?" Roger groaned. "I'm guessing her kind is rare?"

"Rare?!" Twilight boomed. "She's a unicorn. They are very popular around here. Heck, I'm a unicorn!"

"Sorry," Roger said. "It's just an unusual name for a pony."

"Everypony's name is unusual," Spike said. "There's one called Derpy Hooves. Ther-"

"Derpy Hooves?!" Roger roared. "Who? What? How? When?"

Spike continued without listening to Roger. "There's another one called Diamond Tiara, she's a filly in the local school... but she is quite a bi-"

"Okay!" Twilight chuckled nervously, trying to stop Spike from saying that word. "Can we just go? I'm getting bored."

"Yeah," Roger said, removing his hands from his face. _"Derpy Hooves?! What the fu-"_

"Well," Spike said while climbing on Twilight's back. He stood up and raised his arms into the air and shouted, "Welcome to Equestria, Roger Larkfield!"

**Good...Fuc*ing...God...Celestia...Thing!**  
><strong>This Took Quite A While =O<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully, I'll Try And Get The Next One Up Quicker, But Don't Get Your Hopes Up =(<strong>  
><strong>At Least You Know I'm Still Alive =D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting New Friends Part 1

**Chapter 7 - Meeting New Friends - Part 1**

The trip to Rarity's didn't go well for Roger at all. Where ever he looked, there were one or two ponies staring at him... each with looks of horror and fright. Roger hated people or animals looking at him with fear... it makes them a much easier target for him to bully, and that disappoints him.  
>"Hey, Twilight," He quietly whispered to said pony. "Could you maybe stop them from looking at me like I'm a monster?"<p>

"I could try," She responded. "But they won't listen to me. Besides, you're the very first human to ever step foot in Ponyville... or Equestria for that matter."

This didn't make Roger feel better. He just wanted to shout at everyone and tell them to leave him alone. He looked to the left... two ponies staring at fright. He looked to the right... two ponies staring at horror. He looked behind him... one small pony trotting slowly. The pony didn't stare at him in horror or fright. It was a face of fascination. Roger stopped walking and turned to the pony.  
>"Yes?" Roger calmly spoke. "Can I help you?"<p>

The pony, or rather, the filly stopped trotting and looked up at Roger. It was just a bit smaller than Spike, but it looked more enjoyable and entertaining to play with than Spike. It was yellow coloured, had a red coloured mane and tail, and had a huge; red bow-tie on its head.  
>"Howdy," It spoke. "Name's Applebloom!"<p>

_"Haven't I heard that accent before?" _Roger suspiciously thought. _"It sounds familiar. And that name..." _He then gave a weak grin and said, "Hi, Applebloom! Name's Roger!"

The filly looked down to Roger's feet and slowly looked to his head. "Wow!" It exclaimed. "Ya're really massive!"

Roger looked down at his body and then to the filly. "You're right," He spoke. "I am quite big, aren't I?"

"I see you've made a small friendship," Twilight beamed. "Hopefully, you're this nice to my friends."

"I haven't made a friendship with this filly!" Roger hissed, then sadly sighed. "I'm not the type you would want to be friends with anyway. I'm too aggressive."

"Aww," Applebloom whined. "Ya not tha' bad. Ah think ya're a nice and friendly guy. If ya was an aggressive guy, ya wouldn' be talkin' ta me... ya would be tellin' me ta go away."

_"Jeez," _Roger thought. _"Any more of skipping the 'G' in 'ING' and you would be made straight into an 'Of Mice and Men' character." _Roger really liked that book. Yet, the language that the characters speak in is very confusing to Roger. He was always pulling his hair out while trying to figure out what they were saying in the school lessons.  
>"I don't tell small children to go away... only teenagers like Twilight or adults like... your princess."<p>

Twilight blushed at the comment, and then cleared her throat and said, "Roger, number one, I'm not a teenager... more like a young adult, and number two, if you told our princess to go away, who knows what would happen to you?" She then pulled a serious face.

Roger didn't like the look of the face Twilight pulled. He quickly regretted talking about their princess like that. "I just want to know why you talk about your princess like she's a powerful monster," The human spoke. "She can't be that bad!"

"Roger," Twilight frowned. "She could kill you if you get on her wrong side. And she definitely would kill you if you called her a monster in her face."

Roger gulped. He wasn't scared of his parents because they wouldn't do anything major to him, even if he stole some of their money. But, he was terrified of the princess. Disney's princesses were dumb and wouldn't hurt a fly even if they were forced, but Equestria's princess... that's a whole different fairy tale. "Anyway," He quickly and nervously said. "Applebloom, do you have any family members?"

Before Applebloom could answer, Spike said, "Aww! Is poor, old Roger scared by our friendly princess? I feel sorry for you. Really... I do." Spike then coldly giggled.

"Do you have any family members?" Roger repeated the question to Applebloom, ignoring the comment from the dragon, which was very difficult as the human wanted to run up and beat the daylights out of him.

"Ah have a few," Answered Applebloom, rubbing her chin with her hoof. "There's mah brother, mah sister an' mah granny. They includin' me, live on Sweet Apple Acres... which is jus' down tha' there path." Applebloom pointed to a pathway directly to their right which was covered entirely of green and brown leaves, and a few twigs scattered every few metres.

Roger looked back to Applebloom. "May I ask what their names are?" He asked.

"Of course," The filly beamed. "Mah brother's called Big Macintosh, but he prefers ta be called Big Mac, mah granny's called Granny Smith and mah sister's called Applejack."

Roger gasped in surprise. "I've heard your sister speak," He said. "When I was unconscious."

"You heard everything?" Twilight cried, then blushed. "Sorry if Applejack and I said anything mean to you."

Roger nodded and turned to the young pony. "So, are you on your way to them?" He asked.

"Nope," The filly responded. "I'm on mah way ta Ponyville School. It's jus' further down this path here. Hey, ah should show ya ta mah friends! They would really like ya! Wha' you say?"

Roger didn't understand a word the hyperactive filly said. But, he wanted to act like a friendly guy towards the filly and happily said, "No, thank you, Applebloom. I was on my way to meet... uh, one of Twilights friends..." Roger quickly looked and Twilight and mouthed, _"What's her name?"_

Twilight sighed in annoyance and mouthed, _"Her name is Rarity."_

"I was on my way to see Rarity," Roger quickly looked to Applebloom and spoke. "I'm afraid I won't be able to go to your school. Maybe tomorrow would do?" Roger didn't think he was going to say that. But, he knew it would be a while before he would be able to get back home so that's what he replied with.

"But, taday is a Friday," Applebloom whined. "And there's no school on a weekend."

"Okay, how about Monday?" Roger quickly asked.

"Monday's perfect," The filly beamed. "See ya later then!" And with that, the filly dashed off down the path and quickly vanished as fast as it appeared behind Roger earlier.

"Wow," Roger calmly said. "Applebloom is one tough cookie, I can tell you that now. I mean, she didn't seem to mind that I'm an alien."

"Maybe, she doesn't know that you're new around here," Twilight said. "She might think there's more of you somewhere in Equestria."

"Yeah," Roger softly spoke. "She would be so surprised when she finds out about me." Roger looked up and saw two small clouds inching closer to each other and then touching and morphing into one big cloud. "Wait a minute," Roger quickly spoke. "Did she say Friday?"

"Um, I think so," Twilight nervously said.

Roger looked to his left and saw a small black rubbish bin with a piece of newspaper on top. Fortunately, it was the front page. Roger quickly grabbed it and looked at the front page headline. It showed a picture of a light blue winged pony with a rainbow mane holding a small trophy high in the sky. _"Hopefully, that's a male."_ Roger thought and then carried on looking for the date. He saw it and it read, Thursday, 14th October.

Roger slowly lost his grip on the piece of paper in shock. He let go and it slowly waved around him during it's decent to the ground. It laid flat on the ground with Roger looking straight forward, focusing on nothing and having his left eye twitch with horror.  
>"Roger?" Twilight trotted up to the human. "Are you all right?"<p>

Roger slowly turned around to Twilight and coldly said, "Is today... Friday the 15th of October?"

Twilight looked deep into his frightening eyes. He was in shock and was very furious. "Yes," She said, bracing herself in case Roger roared at her. "Yes, that's correct."

Roger leaned closer to Twilight. His eyes were burning red with anger. He got so close to Twilight, their faces were almost connecting. "Twilight," He coldly spoke. "How long have I been here?"

"You've only just got here," The purple pony nervously replied. "Really, I'm being truthful here."

"Then how come it was near July back in my world?!" Roger exclaimed in anger.

"Maybe, our time period is different than your world's time," Twilight hopelessly said.

"I have a feeling your princess has something to do with this," Roger frowned. "This can't just happen on it's own."

Twilight looked at Roger in shock. Even Spike, who wasn't listening to the conversation between his 'mother' and the human, stared at him in shock. "She wouldn't do that," Twilight replied. "I've know the princess ever since I met her when I was a young filly... She would never do that without a very good reason."

"Well, what's the reason?" Roger asked. "Is it something to do with my behaviour or something that has happened from my past?"

"I don't know," Twilight murmured. "It'll have to wait until we see her."

Roger nodded in agreement. The threesome looked at the path which would lead them straight to Applebloom's family.  
>"Let's go!" Spike happily exclaimed. And with that, the trio walked down the pathway and towards the filly's family.<p>

Roger wasn't expecting what his eyes seeked. They were heading towards a red barn with a while roof. It was much taller than his house back on Earth which, surprisingly, he was missing so dearly. There was also a small cottage about 50 metres from the barn. It looked similar to the other cottages Roger saw.  
>"Well, here we are," Twilight proudly spoke. "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres."<p>

Roger responded with the first thing that came to his mind, "It's... very country like?"

Twilight and Spike stared at him in confusion. "I suppose that's the best you could say?" The dragon said. Roger frowned at the dragon in anger.

The trio finally reached the front door of the cottage. There was a basket hanging to the right of the door with two sunflowers dancing to the surprisingly hot sun. Twilight trotted up to the door and knocked on it three times with her front left hoof. After a few moments, the handle started to turn downwards and the door slowly opened. There stood a big, red pony; almost the same size as Roger, whom beat it in height by slightly a few inches. Unlike Twilight, it didn't have a horn on its head, however. It had a ginger coloured mane and tail, and was wearing something on its neck which, to Roger, looked like a toilet seat with 2 nail-like objects sticking out of it. The big pony also had a giant tattoo of an apple on both sides of its hips.

"Hi, Big Mac," Twilight spoke. "Is Applejack here?"

Said pony responded with, "Eeyup!"

The red pony then walked back inside and closed the door halfway. Twilight looked back to Roger and smiled.  
>"That's Big Mac, Applebloom's big brother," She said. "He doesn't really talk much. The only words he's said that I've heard are 'Eeyup' and 'Nope'.<p>

Before Roger could respond to Twilight, the trio heard the sound of clopping hooves on the floor heading straight towards them. Roger saw a shadow of a pony wearing a hat. He really wanted to find out what Applejack looked like. The pony then got to the door and opened it.

The pony, or Applejack, was ginger coloured. She didn't have a horn on her head, just like Big Mac. She had a blonde mane with a blonde tail. She had three white frekles on both cheeks and had three small apples on her hips as a tattoo. The hat she was wearing on her head was brown coloured and looked very similar to the hat that John Marston wore from Red Dead Redemption. Roger loved that game. He loved cowboys when he was younger... when he wasn't a bully.  
>"Hey, Applejack," Twilight beamed.<p>

Before Twilight could say anything else, Applejack spoke.  
>"Ah see that thing's awake. Did ya have any trouble kickin' its butt, Twi?"<p>

Roger frowned at the ginger pony. "Listen, lady," He barked. "I made Twilight apologise to me as she called me a 'thing'. Don't make me do the same to you!"

Applejack chuckled and looked at Twilight. "This can't be true," She said. "You had to apologise to that thing?" She pointed her right foreleg at Roger. "If ah were ya, Twi, ah would of bucked it so hard it won't be able ta walk for a few weeks."

Roger was clenching his fists, ready to attack. He had never been insulted this much in his life. Everyone who knew him back on Earth didn't have the guts to attack or make fun of him. It was suicide.

Roger and Applejack were staring at each other like some contest. Twilight was looking at them both with worry and Spike was laying on the unicorn's back, admiring the sun and ignoring the staring battle. Finally, one of them spoke...  
>"So, what's yer name?" Applejack calmly said.<p>

Roger slowly looked deep into her eyes, as he was gazing at the cottage. He then responded, "My name is Roger Larkfield. I am a human. And _you_ are an annoying creature that should _not_ wear that hat because it insults John Marston, the greatest cowboy I've ever seen."

Applejack was speechless. She had never been called annoying before. And who was this cowpony called 'John Marston'? She then responded, "Listen, you thing... er, Roger! Ah've never been called annoyin' before because nopony has the guts to do so. If ya wouldn't mind, can I kick yer behind?"

Roger chuckled, "You can try, but you don't know me very well. I might be a world championship wrestler who can knock another person out with one small punch. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Applejack nodded with determination. "Suger cube, you have no idea how strong _ah _am. Mah big brother has enough strength to drag a full size buildin' across the street... and he's only 4 years older than me. You won't know what'll hit ya!"

Roger smiled, "Alright, let's do thi- huh?"

Roger's, or his father's, phone started to ring. The ringtone always changes with each call. This time, it was the epic gituar solo of the 'Top Gun' theme. Roger, suprisingly, didn't enjoy that film. He thought it didn't have enough action.

Roger took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It said 'Private Number'. Roger nervously gulped and answerd it, "Hello?"

**Sorry about yet ANOTHER late chapter! You people already know that it's going to be another month before Part 2 comes. And the answer is... yes. I'll try and finish it quicker but don't get your hopes up. **  
><strong>Bye For Now! =D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting New Friends  Part 2

**Chapter 8 - Meeting New Friends - Part 2**

"Hello?" Roger answered the phone. It was very strange to him as there was no way a mobile signal would get to Equestria from Earth. Heck, the population of Equestria were strangers to the technology Roger had back on Earth.

The caller responded to Roger, **"Roger?" **

"Yes?" Roger said. "Who is this?"

**"It's Sammy White here. You know, the boy that you were going to beat up before you told me to go away."**

"Oh, you." Roger frustratingly said.

**"So, did you find out what that blue light was?" **Sammy questioned.

"No, I didn't," Roger responded. He looked over to the 3 creatures, who were staring at him, each with different reactions. Twilight had a look of interest. Applejack had a look of confusion, and Spike had his jaw wide open. They had never seen this way of communicating before. Roger then continued to speak to Sammy, "I think it had something to do with the... um, lack of light in the alleyway."

**"Okay," **Sammy suspiciously answered. **"Where are you actually? Because I heard that you was running away from your home. Are you back at your house?"  
><strong>Roger looked towards Applejack's house, trying to think of a good lie. He then said, "I'm on the train, heading towards London."

**"What!" **Sammy roared down the phone. **"How did you get the money?"  
><strong>Roger couldn't come up with anything to respond to Sammy's question so he quickly pressed 'End Call', switched the phone off and tucked it back into his pocket. He turned back to the three viewers and waited for the wave of questions.

"What in tarnation is that thing?"

"That's a very strange tool. Who were you talking to?"

"That theme was amazing. What was it?"

Roger took the phone out of his pocket and held it in front of the curious animals. "This is a mobile phone," He said. "Humans use them to communicate to each other. Even when they are in different countries." He then focused on Spike. "The theme, or song, is from a movie called 'Top Gun'. It's about planes on an aircraft carrier."

"It's about what on a what?" Spike questioned the human.

"Equestria doesn't have them so there's no point in wasting my breath." The human responded.

Spike sighed in frustration and hopped back on Twilight's back. There was a small moment of silence until a unicorn broke it.  
>"Who was it you were talking to? A friend of yours?"<p>

Roger chuckled coldly and said, "He's less of a friend than a cat would make with a mouse."

"Meaning?" Twilight asked.

"It means that he isn't a friend to me. Christ, are you brain dead or what?" Roger exclaimed to Twilight.

Twilight frowned at the human in anger. Nopony would _ever _say that she was brain dead. Even if they were joking around.  
>"Say that again and I'll buck you where it hurts!" Twilight was about to say that but Applejack beat her to it. "Talk to mah friend like that again and I'll really give ya pain!" Applejack's voice was cracking in extreme anger. She hadn't been this angry since Applebloom broke her "Youngest Pony To Carry 3 Barrels Full Of Cider At Once For 100m" trophy a few weeks ago. But that was only an accident. <em>This <em>was serious.

"But it's true," Roger spoke. "Even a baby would know that I meant that Sammy wasn't a friend to me. I hate to meet your parents. Or even your brother. Heck, he might be more intelligent that you."

Twilight laughed, "Shining Armor? My B.B.B.F.F? Intelligent? Don't even go there. He's a complete tool."

Roger frowned in confusion. "Your B.B.B.F.F? What the hell does that mean?" He exclaimed. He had never heard of such a ridiculous nickname in his life.

Twilight sighed in frustration and said, "Shining Armor is my Brother, or as I like to call him, my Big Brother Best Friend Forever, aka my B.B.B.F.F. It's something we came up with when we were fillies... and it's stuck to me towards this very day. He also calls me 'Twily' instead of 'Twilight. I think it's really sweet." She beamed.

"I think I'm about to throw up!" Roger chocked on his words to make it sound like he was going to hurl.  
>Twilight groaned in annoyance and turned to Applejack. "Well, we best be off. We were on our way to Rarity's but we bumped into Applebloom along the way and I wanted Roger to meet you... but that was pointless so I'm sorry I wasted your time."<p>

"Ah don't mind," Applejack spoke. "Ah just hope he doesn't get all nasty and mean to the others. Know what ah mean?"

The unicorn nodded, "I know exactly what you mean."

They were just about to leave when Roger turned to Applejack and coldly said, "You're lucky that we're leaving – you wouldn't have a chance at winning against me." He had an evil smile, like he wanted to send a chill down Applejack's neck. It didn't work though, as the ginger pony chuckled and shook her head, disagreeing with the human.

"Roger, ya wouldn' be able ta tackle me to the ground without gettin' a good kick to yer sensitive parts. If ah were ya, ah would surrender after the first hit."

"Well, just you be ready... Partner." Roger smiled at Applejack and turned towards the pair, who were waiting impatiently for Roger to finish his little game with Applejack. The ginger pony watched them go, quietly chuckled to herself, and went back towards the barn to continue her chores.

* * *

><p>The unicorn, the dragon, and human travelled back down the forest path and back on the main street towards Rarity's house. Along the way, more curious ponies stared at Roger in shock and surprised. One even fainted when Roger looked back at it. Roger couldn't take in the suffering and embarrassment any longer.<p>

"I can't do this any more!" Roger exclaimed loudly. "These God-damn ponies are driving me insane." Every pony on the street looked at Roger in fear and confusion.

Twilight gulped in embarrassment and quickly turned to the screaming human. "Roger! Shut up!" She quietly exclaimed at him. "You don't want to anger them."

"Anger them!" Roger roared at Twilight. "They're fu*king angering me! Why can't you cast a spell that will make them forget that I'm the only human being here?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Twilight sadly said. "I haven't learned that type of spell yet."

"Well, learn it before I kill someone!" Roger screamed.

"Some'pony' is what you mean, Roger." Spike said.

"Some'pony'?" Roger asked in confusion. "What the fu*k kind of language is that?" He boomed at the baby dragon. Roger had never heard that language before. To him, it sounded like something from a CBeebies program.

Twilight and Spike weren't scared by Roger. They had experience and dealt with situations like this before. But that was in Canterlot... way before they went to Ponyville. They wouldn't remember how they dealt with those situations.

Roger sighed and gripped his hair with both his hands to keep him from flipping out. He then said, "How far is your friend's house? I can't stay out here for much longer."

Twilight loudly cleared her throat and said, "It's not far now. Just ignore the staring ponies." She then turned to the shivering ponies and said, "Move along now! Nothing to see here." All the ponies did what she ordered and went back to their original business. Twilight felt proud, like she was a royal guard.

The threesome continued towards Rarity's house. None of them said a word in fear that Roger might freak out again. 5 minutes had pasted until Spike broke the silence.

"Now, Roger," He calmly said. "Rarity is very important to me. Please don't hurt her feelings because..." Spike suddenly stopped talking and mentally punched himself in the face because he knew what Roger would say.

"Important to you?" Roger chuckled. "What, is she your special girlfriend or something?"

"I think you mean marefrien- OOP!" Spike quickly covered his mouth with his man-like hands. But Roger already heard him.

"Bow Chicka Wow Wow!" Roger said with a smile. "You! In love with a unicorn! Hahahaha!" Roger roared with laughter. He clutched his stomach, trying to stop the pain from the laughing. He had never been this happy since he was excluded from Happy Hill for a week after he kicked a young boy in the testicles as he flipped the bird at Roger when he asked 'kindly' for the poor boy's dinner money.

"It isn't funny!" Spike shouted. "She is who I've chosen and I'm not going back." While Spike was saying this, Roger was wiping away tears of laughter. Twilight couldn't help but chuckle. It was one of the few times where the purple unicorn didn't aid the baby dragon, but laugh at him. Luckily, Spike didn't notice – otherwise Twilight would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Okay," Twilight beamed after clearing her throat. "Rarity's is just around that corner." Twilight pointed her left fore leg towards a small turning 50 metres away from them. The closer they got to Rarity's, the more cottages they saw at once.

They finally got to a bright, white coloured cottage. It didn't look like the other cottages Roger saw. This one was mature and shiny – almost like the richest creature in Equestria belonged in it. Roger whistled in amazement at the sight of it.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Twilight beamed. "Haven't you ever seen a house as colourful as that?"

"I've seen houses on my world that look expensive, but this? This is amazing."

Twilight smiled. "I'm glad you like it. This is the first time you've actually said something nice about something that belongs to a friend of mine. Maybe you two will get along just fine."

"They won't when I tell her about what just happened." Spike grumbled.

"Oh, pipe your mouth," the human moaned. "I really cannot figure out how anybody, I mean anypony, can put up with you. You have got to be the most annoying creature I've ever encountered."

Spike didn't have the bravery to counter-attack the human. He looked over to Twilight for help and she sighed deeply. "Roger, don't be nasty to Spike," she weakly said, like she really couldn't give a damn at what would happen to Spike.

"Thank you, Twilight," Spike beamed.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me?" Roger was gob-smacked. "That was one of the dumbest things I've ever seen. What type of insane creature taught you to do that, Spike?"

Spike looked at Roger confusingly. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Nopony has taught me that at all. It's just something me and Twilight came up with to help me boost my confidence."

The human snickered, "Well, I don't think Twilight agreed with that idea because by the way she protects you, it looks like she doesn't care about you."

Twilight gasped, her jaw and eyes were wide open. They stayed like that for a few seconds. Then, they closed and her face quickly lit up in an uncontrollable rage. Roger gulped nervously and Spike smiled evilly – he knew what was going to happen to Roger. Twilight then started to shake, like she was going to explode in a big mess of unicorn flesh and blood. Roger lifted his hands close to his face, ready to deflect if the unicorn _was_ going to explode. Then, after 10 seconds of a vibrating Twilight, she quickly stopped and took a deep breath. She was talking to herself and Roger could just faintly hear it,

"Okay. Pull yourself together, Twilight. He's only curious, that's all. No need to lose your temper." Roger was going to talk to her, but he didn't want to alarm her, as she might possibly harm him.

" See, Roger," the dragon spoke, pointing to Twilight. "Twilight _does_ care for me. I wouldn't get on her nerves if I were you, so just be a little bit cautious. Okay?"

Roger grumbled under his breath. He didn't like losing in situations like this. He wanted to punch Spike so hard in the face that his name would be called Toothless.

" _Wait, isn't that the name of the dragon in 'Dragon Training' or 'How to Teach your Dragon' or something like that?" Roger thought._

Twilight sighed deeply and frustratingly. "Look, Rarity is just inside that house," she spoke, pointing her left fore leg towards the white mansion-like cottage. "Can you two please just be nice to each other?" The dragon nodded with enthusiasm, but the human nodded as slowly as possible, like he didn't care.

They walked to the white door and Spike knocked on it four times with his clenched fist. There was no answer. Spike knocked again. Still no answer.

"Well, I don't think she's in," Roger spoke. "So, the whole journey and meeting Applebloom and Applejack was pointless. Shoot me, somebody shoot me."

Twilight looked at Roger in complete confusion. "Number one, she might be busy," she spoke. "and number two, what do we shoot you with? A fireball? It would be my pleasure but... Are you sure?"

Roger sighed and shook his head. "No, Twilight I- GRRRR!" Roger was pulling some of his hair out. "Can you stop with the questions? It's really pissing me off!" He exclaimed, then stopped as the door made a thumping sound, like somebody was listening to the conversation while standing up close against the door.

Twilight gazed at the door and said, "Rarity? Can you let us in, please?" And faster than Roger could talk back to Twilight, the white door shone with a light blue glow. It was a lighter blue than the strange hand and vortex that dragged Roger from Earth to Equestria. Roger was still questioning about that – he had no idea who was behind it or why they took him to Equestria. He knew though, that the sooner he spoke with their princess, the sooner he would exit Equestria and go back to Earth.

The door opened and out walked... a white cat. Roger looked down at the cat, his eyes and jaw were wide open. The white cat looked up to him and meowed. Roger's eyes started to twitch. He was expecting Rarity to be a unicorn – not a cat.

"W-W-What?" He stuttered. "C-C-Cat? B-But I-I thought R-Rarity was g-going to be a unicorn!"

Twilight laughed and said, "That's not Rarity – that's her cat named-"

"Oh, Opalescence!" A female voice called out. "Come here, my darling. Your dinner is ready!" The white cat, or Opalescence, dashed towards where the voice was coming from.

The three were about to enter when Spike gave out a happy sigh.

"Let me guess – you can't wait to see Rarity as you love her so much?" Roger smiled.

"N-No, I sighed because I'm... er, tired. Yes, tired." Spike nervously said.

"Yeah, right," Roger chuckled. "You love her and you don't want anybody to know about it because it might ruin your relationship with her."

Spike was about to say that he agreed with the human when clopping sounds were heading towards them. Spike quickly stood up straight and proud looking, like he was meeting an important person... or pony. The clopping got closer and louder. Until out walked a bright white unicorn with purple, neatly-styled hair and had 3 diamonds on its hips, the exact same place where Twilight had stars of different sizes. Before it turned to a corner from the kitchen to the front door, it said,

"Twilight! Spikey-Wikey! How are you both on this glorious da-AAHHHHHH!" It started to scream.

Roger spun around franticly, looking for what triggered the unicorn to unleash an ear-bleeding scream. "What? What is it?"

The unicorn pointed a shaking hoof at Roger and squeaked, "What. Is. THAT?"

Roger responded with a nervous gulp, "M-My name is Roger Larkfield – I am a human and I come from-"

"I don't care who you are or where you are from," The unicorn said. "What are those?" She pointed at his shoes, then his jacket, and finally at his trousers. "What. Are. THEY?"

"They are my clothes," Roger confusingly responded.

"Where in Equestria did you get them from!" The unicorn boomed.

"From Matalan," Roger answered.

"These," the white animal said, still with her hoof targeting his clothes. "are a crime against fashion!" She then stormed off. Roger turned around to Twilight and Spike, showing a face of confusion. A few moments later, Roger found himself hovering up off the ground.

"Put me down, Twilight!" He exclaimed. "You know I hate... flying." Roger saw Twilight who was shocked and staring at him worryingly. Her horn wasn't glowing so Roger knew it wasn't her. He slowly turned his head to the other side and he didn't like what he saw. The horn on the unicorn, or Rarity as he greatly suspected, was glowing a light blue aura. Roger had that same coloured aura flowing around him. "What are you doing?" He exclaimed. "Put me down right now!"

Rarity shook her head. "Not until I get these horrible things off," She said. "I can't imagine anypony wearing these – especially an unusual creature such as yourself."

Roger wanted to kick Rarity in the face after that comment, but something stopped him. He couldn't figure it out. It was like he would prefer to be with Rarity then anybody else. It was very strange.

"So... where are you taking me?" Roger asked, while trying to dodge the white walls of Rarity's house.

"Just over here," The white unicorn said, trotting towards a small board with a diagonal pattern of flowers and diamonds. Roger felt like throwing up due to the cuteness. She placed him down on the floor behind the board. He couldn't see Twilight or Spike – only the white-coloured material that the board was made from.

"Okay then, darling," Rarity spoke. "Let's get those dreadful shoes off first... lay down please." Roger sat down and laid on his back, grumbling and moaning in the process. The light blue aura then appeared on the laces of Roger's boots and they started to untangle themselves without any problems – it was like Rarity was a master with shoe-laces. They then wriggled free from Roger's feet and floated down to a small pile of different clothes. They were made up from trousers, skirts, dresses, hats and black, shiny shoes.

"Please, Rarity," Roger spoke. "You don't have to do this. I'm perfectly fine with wearing my clothes, if that doesn't bother you."

"But darling, those clothes aren't suitable for a dirty and dangerous place such as Ponyville," the white unicorn said. "I think _my_ clothes are simply perfect for you." She then looked around franticly for something, her horn glowing blue and pieces of clothing were flinging about like a tornado was rampaging through her house.

"Where are they?" She screamed, still speeding around the room. She then stopped dead in her tracks and looked up to the ceiling. "I'm just going to look upstairs – please don't move darling." She then dashed upstairs.

Roger quickly got up off the floor and quickly started to put on his shoes back on. He dashed back to the front door where Twilight and Spike were.

"Can we please go?" He franticly said. "I really don't want my clothes to be thrown – nor do I want to wear clothes that belong to ponies."

Twilight looked and Spike, who then looked back at Twilight and she said, "I don't know. Why don't you want to stay?"

"I'm not a fan of wearing different clothes," Roger spoke. "Can we please meet your other friends? I'm sure they are much better to spend time with than-"

"I'm coming down!" A female voice shouted from the top of the room.

"Shit!" Roger exclaimed. "Come on, Twilight! Let's go now!"

Twilight nodded her head and slammed open the door with her magic. "No! Don't go! I haven't finished yet!" Rarity shouted. Roger swore under his breath and the three dashed outside and Twilight slammed the door shut. They ran down the path as quickly as possible and didn't stop for anything. Rarity burst through the door and focused on the retreating threesome.  
>"Bugger!" She silently cursed and she grumpily trotted back inside her house and slammed the door in frustration, scaring some ponies who were walking nearby.<p>

**Chapter 8 is done! =D  
><strong>**This, so far, is the longest Chapter I've done – It's also the first one where I've felt like a professional while typing it down! =P  
><strong>**Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter! =D **


	9. Chapter 9 The School

**Chapter 9 – The School **

The heart of Ponyville was very peaceful. Many stallions and mares were busy working and the fillies and colts were happily playing in the school playground. For every pony, it was a perfect day. Then, three figures stormed through the area, all panting like crazy, like they had been running for ages.

"I-I'm sure w-w've lost her b-by now!" Twilight panted. They had been running for 5 minutes straight without stopping, fearing for what Rarity would do to them after they ditched her."

"N-No! K-Keep running!" Roger disagreed. He too was running as fast as Twilight. Spike wasn't far behind them. He was out of breath as well but he wasn't happy with Roger. He really wanted to talk to Rarity and tell her about something important... but that won't happen for a long time. He grumbled at the thought.

"I-I can't g-go any f-further...!" Twilight groaned and she fell to the ground in exhaustion. She was panting like crazy, almost to the point of falling into unconsciousness. She looked up to Roger... only to find him on the ground panting like crazy as well.

"W-Where's S-Spike?" Roger coughed out. He turned his body around and saw the baby dragon walking happily towards them. He had a smile of evil on his face.

"Well, well, well," He chuckled, approaching the two out-of-breath creatures. "Look who's innocent, helpless, afraid, and on the ground – Roger Larkfield, the big and powerful human. Not so powerful while you're on the floor!"

"I'll m-make you eat those w-words!" Roger panted. His body was still recovering from the non-stop physical torture.

"Sure," Spike smiled. "Where were you two going anyway?"

"Far a-away from your psycho m-mare-friend!" Roger exclaimed. "Don't deny it, she w-was one of the most f-fu*ked-up creatures I've ever met.

"R-Roger," Twilight panted. "Rarity isn't... w-what you said. She can b-be crazy, yes, but s-she was only trying you m-make you look better by changing your clothes."

"W-What's wrong with m-my clothes?" Roger asked.

"T-There's nothing w-wrong with your clothes," The unicorn responded. "I just t-think they're not great to wear as they s-somewhat show how you feel about your life. How y-you were treated during your past."

"Have you looked at my past?" Roger asked.

Twilight shook her head. "No... And I dare not to. Judging by your attitude, you must've had a pretty terrible past."

Roger quickly said, "Can you stop talking about that."

"Why?" Spike suspiciously said. "I bet something happened to you that has scarred you for life."

"Just shut up. Shut the fu*k up!" The human coldly said. "I have no idea what both of you are talking about. Just leave me alone." The human stood up tall and dashed away from the two animals.

"That was... weird," Spike slowly said.

"I wonder what's happened to him?" Twilight questioned. Spike looked at her and waited for an explanation. Twilight looked at him and said, "He doesn't want to talk about it which means that something has definitely scarred him... But what?"

"Beats me," Spike shrugged.

"I think it's about time we tell Princess Celestia about all of this – she might know what to do." Twilight said determinedly.

"That's a good idea but," Spike spoke. "what if he starts to threaten the princesses? He will either get banished to the moon, the sun or be sent to the dungeon."

"Spike," Twilight softly said. "Princess Celestia hasn't banished anypony to the moon or the sun in centuries. And the last time she sent somepony to the dungeon was only 3 months ago when he stole a loaf of bread. He only stayed in the dungeon for a few hours when Celestia found out the reason why he stole the bread."

"And why did he steal the bread?"

"Because he was poor, homeless and was very hungry," She sadly said. "Celestia was very honest with him afterwards. She can't stand the weak and defenceless ponies living their rotten lives with no help. After she released him, she gave him a job in the same shop he stole the bread from. He is still working there to this day."

"Okay," Spike beamed. "I'm now agree with you to tell the princess about this. If he does get sent to the dungeon, Celestia will find a good reason to release him."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Twilight beamed.

Roger was still running away from the two loud and annoying creatures. He was about 400 metres away from them when he approached a corner. He slowed down after he turned the corner and looked behind him... the unicorn and dragon were nowhere to be seen.  
>"Annoying creatures," He moaned. "How do they know about my secret?" He was just about to carry on when suddenly, he heard a school bell. <em>"What the?" <em>He thought. He quickly ran over to where the bell sound was and he found himself standing in a school playground, with a small building a few metres away from him – the school itself. "Okay, somehow Equestria is quite similar to Earth. Both of them have schools, cottages, ranches – what's next? A hospital?"

"Yep! We've got that as well!" A voice called behind Roger. He quickly turned around and saw a yellow filly with a red bow on its head and a red coloured mane and tail.

"Hey, Applebloom!" Roger greeted the filly. "How are you doing?"

"Ah'm okay," The filly beamed. "Say, where's the others?"

Roger scratched his head, thinking of a clever lie. "They changed personalities right in front of me and I had to leave them. That's when I got to your school's playground here."

The filly gasped. "They changed personalities? Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" The filly started to panic.

Roger stared at her in worry. "What?" He panicked. "What's wrong? Why are you panicking?"

Applebloom took a deep breath and looked towards Roger. "That means Discord has returned!"

Roger pulled a face of sheer confusion. "Who the hell is Discord?"

"He's only the most evillest monster ta ever exist in Equest- Wait, shouldn't ya know all this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Um... well, it's hard to explain," Roger nervously spoke. "You see-"

"Applebloom! Why are you out here so early?" A female voice boomed from Roger's right. He turned and saw a very dark-red coloured pony with a light pink mane and tail. It started trotting towards the yellow filly. "The bell that rang was _not _for break. Please may you go insi- Oh, hello there." It turned to Roger, who was closely examining the loud creature. He quickly got back to his surroundings and looked at the pony dead in its eyes.

"Hi," He said. "My name is Roger Lark-"

"So, _you're_ the nice fellow Applebloom told me about," The pony accidentally interrupted. "Welcome to Ponyville school. My name is Cheerilee. I'm one of the teachers here. The students must call me 'Miss' though – but you don't have to. I can tell that you're not a school student."

"But I go to school back on my wor- I mean from where I live." Roger said. He didn't want to tell where he was actually from to every pony in Ponyville – it would drive him insane.

"Where do you live?" The red pony asked.

"Um, I've sort of been away from it, so I've forgotten what it's called." Roger gulped.

"Oh, okay then," Cheerilee replied. "Say, the last lesson until break-time is going to start when I go back inside. Do you want to join us?"

Applebloom gasped happily. "Please! Please! Please! Please!" She jumped around Roger at high speed – Roger predicted that she did 3 rotations around him per second for 5 seconds. After she finished, she was breathing heavily and was struggling to stand straight. She then started to stray clumsily around the playground... just like a drunk person would do.

"I'm going to say..." Roger paused. Applebloom gazed at Roger and slowly leant forwards towards him, eagerly waiting for an answer. Roger looked at her and smiled, "Yes."

Applebloom quickly ran back inside the school without saying another word. "She really is a hyper pony," Cheerilee laughed. She then turned to Roger. "Roger, have you met Applebloom's sister, Applejack?"

"Yes, you could say that. We both have a, um... rivalry going on at the moment, but it's not too serious."

"What do you mean... rivalry?"

"Well, she doesn't trust me and I don't trust her; we curse at one another; we threaten one another; but that's it – like I said, it's nothing _too_ serious."

"Have you ever tried the 'Running of the Leaves' before, Roger?"

"I'm sorry, the running of the what?"

"It's a race around Sweet Apple Acres which takes place sometime this week. The main reason we do it is to help the leaves fall off the trees."

"But doesn't nature do that already? Why are you changing it all of a sudden?"

"Sometimes, the leaves don't fall off by themselves during fall. When it gets to winter and the leaves are still on the trees, it can produce bad luck. That's why we have the race."

Roger chuckled, "I don't believe in bad luck _or_ good luck. I think it's all bullsh-"

"Miss! Roger! Are ya goin' ta come in?" Applebloom called out from the front door of the school.

Cheerilee gasped, "Oh my, I completely forgot about that! Of course." Both Cheerilee and Roger dashed inside the school and, as light as a feather, the door closed.

"Where in the hay is he?" Twilight exclaimed, trotting angrily around Ponyville. She was desperate to find Roger as he may cause trouble to somepony. "I mean, he's the only human in Equestria and we still can't find him? Can somepony explain how that works?" She was breathing heavily due to the frustration.

"He can't of gone too far," Spike said. "He wouldn't _dare_ of leaving Ponyville without somepony to aid him."

"I just wish he knew Equestria well," Twilight sadly said. "He's just going to run around and around until he kills himself." She sighed sadly. "The sooner we speak to Princess Celestia, the sooner he gets back to his world... his home. Then he'll be safe." Spike nodded and they both continued their search for Roger.

Roger entered the corridor leading towards the classroom with Cheerilee, who was murmuring to herself. Roger immediately guessed that she was thinking on how to introduce Roger to the children. Roger knew that the children were going to be ponies but he was still surprised. They both reached the door leading into the classroom. Cheerilee opened it fully with her hoof and Roger was staring dead straight at a small group of young ponies. Most of them were mares; one of which was Applebloom. They all gasped at the moment Roger entered the room.

"Roger Lark, everypony!" Cheerilee beamed.

"Hi, kids," Roger smiled awkwardly, completely blanking out that Cheerilee didn't say his name right. He hadn't said hello to a group of children younger than him for a long time. It was back when he was a friendly student. "How are you doing?" The children didn't respond. Roger tutted frustratingly.

"Children, would you like Roger to join our lesson?" After Cheerilee said this, the children responded with a loud cheer. Roger had to cringe from the annoyance of it. "Then it's settled... Roger, who would you like to sit next to?"

Applebloom leant towards a small white unicorn and whispered, "Grab that stool behind us – ah want him ta be with me."

The unicorn was shocked. "What! Why you? How are you so special to him?"

Applebloom groaned in anger and reached behind herself to get the stool she originally asked the unicorn to retrieve. She grabbed it, lifted it over her head and placed it on the ground to her right. She then started to tap on it vigorously, trying to get the human's attention.

Roger looked towards where the annoying tapping noise was and saw that Applebloom was smiling happily at him while tapping an empty stool. Roger had never got this much attention from a girl before. All the girls at the schools he went to didn't fancy him at all. They would run away, screaming their heads off in terror.  
>"Applebloom!" Cheerilee exclaimed. "Stop that ridiculous tapping. It's driving me insane!"<p>

"Ah'm sorry, Miss," Applebloom apologised, looking down at the stool. "Ah just want Roger ta sit next to me, that's all."

Roger smiled softly and turned to Cheerilee. "I think I'll sit next to Applebloom. She is, after all, the only pony in this room that I've properly met."

Roger walked slowly down the classroom at the end where Applebloom was. Many of the ponies were looking at him with wide, sad eyes. They wanted Roger to sit with them. The white unicorn who was next to Applebloom stared at Roger and gulped nervously. It had never seen a more stranger creature. Roger casually walked passed it and slowly sat on the stool next to Applebloom. The stool was much too small for him. It made him remember the time when he went to a classroom for children who were in year 1. He was in year 5 at the time and he tried to sit on one of the chairs for fun. It felt really uncomfortable and annoying. Roger almost threw it against the wall in anger. He never thought he was going to sit on something that small again... but he was wrong.

"Okay, class," Cheerilee spoke. "Now that Roger is here and ready, we can begin the lesson."

Roger grunted and twisted his body, trying to get comfortable on the stool. Applebloom looked at him and giggled.  
>"Ah'm guessing yer too small for the stool, Roger?"<p>

He looked at her and nodded. Roger didn't like the way his body was responding to Applebloom. If it were somebody else, he would punch them right then and there on the spot. There was something about Applebloom that he liked – that he loved.

"Now, children," Cheerilee nervously gulped. "I've completely forgotten what this lesson is about due to the unexpected arrival of Roger!" Most of the kids giggled and sighed with relief while one pony tutted frustratingly. Roger somehow took interest to this single filly. She was a normal pony, just like Big Mac, who was bright pink in colour. Her mane was a light purple, much lighter than Twilight, with a white strip running down it. She was wearing a silver; crown-like tiara on her head.

"_Wow," _Roger thought. _"What an attention whore. I'd hate to see what her parents look like."_

"Okay, listen up class," Cheerilee suddenly said. "I know we did this lesson yesterday, but honestly, I haven't got a clue as to what this lesson was supposed to be." Some members of the learning group leaned from their stools towards their teacher, impatiently waiting for what the lesson would be. "This lesson is going to be..." She paused for a dramatic effect. "Mathematics!"

"SON OF A DUCK-RAPING BASTARD!" Roger loudly roared.

C'mon Twilight!" Spike exclaimed. "Where else would he go?"

Twilight's hair wasn't straight and neat any more. It was spiky and dirty. Spike was sweating more than he had ever sweated before. They both looked a mess.  
>"I can't think of any more places he could of gone to," Twilight got to thinking. "He wouldn't of gone back to Rarity's after what happened there earlier. He wouldn't have go back to my house because that was where we first looked... unless he was hiding somewhere. No, we checked the <em>whole<em> house, didn't we?" Spike nodded. "Okay, he wouldn't of gone back to Sweet Apple Acres because he and Applejack don't get along with each other. Where the hay would he go to next!" She jumped up and down in anger. Spike had never seen her _this_ angry before.

"Hey, remember when Applebloom spoke to us before we went to Sweet Apple Acres?" Spike spoke. "And she wanted Roger to go to school with her as she wanted to introduce him to her friends? Maybe that's where he went?"

Twilight stared at Spike in shock, galloped towards him in joy and hugged the life out of him. "Spike! You're a genius!" She then nuzzled his cheek in a mother-loving way. Spike blushed and smiled embarrassingly. "C'mon, Spike! He must be causing so much trouble! Celestia knows what he's doing there." And they both dashed off towards the school.

"**Another One Bites The Dust!"  
>The Previous Chapter Was Late Due To Life Problems, But This One Was Late Due To Writer's Block. What Have I Become?<br>Anyway, I Might Experience More Writer's Block In The Next Chapter, So, Apologies For That.  
>Anyway, Even Though I Said That Twice, Enough Of This Chit-Chat – It's Writing Time! =D <strong>


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth Part 1

**Chapter 10 – The Truth – Part 1**

The school was very quiet. No ponies were giggling or chatting. It was almost like a ghost school. Roger was sitting on the wooden stool, bored out of his mind. "Okay," Cheerilee spoke. "what is 6 times 3?" She happily asked the classroom full of fillies and colts.

"18," Roger answered with no emotion in his voice.

"Um, right," Cheerilee said nervously. "Then, what is 8 times 3 then half it?"

"12," Roger sighed. Roger had already done this when he was a young child. He had started to regret joining the lesson.

"Roger! Let the others answer as well!" Applebloom growled at the mindless human. "It's not fair on them."

"Well you should've thought about that before making me take part in your lesson." Roger moaned

"Oh, so it's my fault then?" Applebloom hissed.

"Why, yes. It's your fault and I'm blaming you completely."

Cheerilee only just noticed the argument from the two beings, and had to put a stop to it. "Enough! You too are acting like toddlers. Stop this now, or I'll put you both in detention."

Roger hadn't been in detention at school for ages. The teachers were too scared that he would beat them up if they made him angry. "Sorry, Miss," Applebloom said sadly. Roger only groaned. He hated saying sorry to other people. Throughout his life, his parents kept nagging at him to learn the word 'sorry' and to say it to people.

"Well?" Cheerilee asked Roger. "Are you going to apologise?" Roger looked at her blankly. He was thinking about what would happen back on his world if they find out about his disappearance. "Roger?"

"W-what?" Roger suddenly focused away from his mind and back to Equestria. Cheerilee was scowling at him. "What's happening? Has the lesson ended?"

"I'm afraid the lesson had ended because you know everything about mathematics." Cheerilee said with disappointment. "So we're going to do a bit of history!" She beamed.

"Oh shit!" Roger thought. "I don't know anything about Equestria. How am I going to do this?" Roger was now sweating bullets. Cheerilee and the children would find out about where he really came from and the whole of Equestria would be staring at him.

"Can somepony tell me when did Jake the Ripper slaughter his first victim?" Cheerilee said.

"Jake the Ripper?" Roger asked confusingly. "Don't you mean 'Jack the Ripper'?"

"Jake did have a brother called Jack. But he was an angel. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

Roger scratched his head. What other events happened in Equestria that were similar to events that happened on Earth? "Well? Who has an answer?" Cheerilee impatiently asked the class.

"I believe it was in the early hours of August 31 1888," The pony with the tiara said.

"Very good, Diamond Tiara!" Cheerilee praised the small filly.

"Diamond Tiara?" Roger thought in shock. "You have got to be kidding me. What's next? A pink pony called Pinkie Pie or a multi-coloured pony called Rainbow?"

"Now, Roger," Cheerilee turned to the human. "What year did the 'Great Fire Of Buckville' happen?"

Roger didn't know the answer to this one. He remembered the 'Great Fire Of London' happened in 1666, so he answered with, "1666?"

"Correct!" Cheerilee beamed. She then turned towards the tiara-wearing pony and asked her a question.

Roger leant towards Applebloom and said, "Who's this 'Diamond Tiara' character then?"

"You may have not guessed yet, but she is the bully of this school." The yellow pony said.

"I wonder if she's as good as me?" Roger smirked to himself. "Spike did say to me that she was a bitch." He whispered.

Applebloom shook her head. "She's much worse than that," She said. "Diamond doesn't care about anypony but herself. She even once ran away from her home due to her parents 'nagging' at her. But ah think that's a lie."

_"Wow,"_ Roger thought. _"She's just like me. A bully, a heartless bastard and a parent hater. Maybe we could get along just fine."_ He then smiled evilly. "Maybe I could talk to her after this lesson?" He said to the cowpony.

Applebloom gasped. "Are ya crazy! Who knows what she might do ta ya?"

"Princess Celestia!"

"Correct!"

Applebloom sighed. "Ah don't want ya ta get hurt because I like-" Applebloom only just notice Roger looking straight at Diamond Tiara, his eyes in shock.

"What the fu*k did you just say?" Roger whispered to the pony known as Diamond Tiara.

She scorned at him. "Like, what the heck is your problem?" She growled. "I don't have time for freaks like you!" She then turned around on her stool and stared at the blackboard like nothing had ever happened.

Roger leaned back onto his stool in anger and disappointment. "I told ya she's worst than a bitch." Applebloom smirked.

"She said something... that was hard to imagine." Roger said with surprise in his voice.

"Last question of this lesson!" Cheerilee beamed. "When did Discord break free from his prison, only to be imprisoned again by the Elements Of Harmony?" She turned to Roger. "Well?"

Roger gulped. He had no idea who Discord was or who or what the Elements Of Harmony were. "100 years ago?" Roger hopelessly answered.

"That's not possible," Cheerilee said in shock. Even the class of children were shocked. "Everypony in Equestria knows about that. Where have you been? On the moon?"

The class laughed. "Um, well... ugh, you see... I haven't been around lately... Okay, I'm not really from Equestria! I'm from a completely different world! I admit it!" Roger exclaimed as loudly as he could, slammed his head onto the table and rested his hands on his head, breathing heavily and quickly. He knew what he had done. Everypony in Equestria would be staring at him in disgust and confusion.

"What?" Cheerilee whispered. The children murmured in shock and surprise. Applebloom was staring blankly at Roger, shocked and disappointed that her soon-to-be best friend was an alien.

* * *

><p>The classroom door, closed tightly and motionless, suddenly burst open and 2 figures dashed in. They were Twilight and Spike, both with looks of worry. "Cheerilee!" Twilight barked. "We're very sorry if he has caused any trouble to anypony."<p>

Cheerilee and the children were all looking directly at the two creatures. "Oh, so this 'alien' belongs to you?" She asked the unicorn.

"'A-alien'?" Twilight asked nervously. She then sighed. "So, he told you then?"

Roger tutted loudly. Everypony looked at him, including his two 'guardians'. "I had no choice!" He said while shrugging. "She asked me a question that I had no idea what the answer was."

Cheerilee then tilted her head in confusion. "Then how did you know the answers to the previous history questions?"

"Well, whatever happened in Equestria also happened in my world. You had 'Jake the Ripper' while we had 'Jack the Ripper'." Every animal Roger was talking to all gasped in shock. "The 'Great Fire Of Buckville' or whatever the place was called sounded similar to the 'Great Fire Of London', which happened in the exact year... 1666!"

Everypony gasped as loudly as they could. Some even fainted on the spot. "But... How is that possible?" Twilight boomed.

"Don't look at me," Roger said. "What I want to know is who's idea was it to bring me here and why? Why me? Why not anybody else? What is this place? Where is this place? Who is your queen or ruler of this place? I demand to know!" His vision then went black.

"Applebloom!" Cheerilee boomed. Even though Roger's world went black, he could still hear everything that was going on. "Why did you do that!"

"He wouldn't shut up!" Applebloom exclaimed. "What else could've been done?"

"He was going to stop shouting," Twilight said. "If you had waited, he would've stopped shouting."

Applebloom sounded really upset. "Ah'm sorry miss. Ah jus' wanted him to stop. He really scares me. Ah don't want to be friends with somepony who shouts like that - let alone somepony who doesn't even belong in Equestria." She then galloped off out of the classroom.

The classroom was then silent. There wasn't a sound, a voice or a sign of hope. Just silence. Roger's vision improved suddenly and his eyes fluttered open. He recognised the environment and a small smile filled his face. He was in his room. In his own house. On Earth. He slowly sat up and looked around to see if it was real. He recognised everything. His PS3 was still on with the main menu of the game, 'Shadow of the Colossus' showing up on the screen, his cup of tea that he had made before he went to school earlier was sitting on his desk, and not a drop of tea was to be found.

He stood up to his full height and started to walk out of his room. He could hear his parents arguing downstairs. He stopped on the spot, hoping they didn't hear him.

"Crap!" He quietly exclaimed. "What do I do?" Just before he started to creep, he felt a weird sensation tingling through his body. His bottom-half of his body then started disappearing in front of him. His feet were completely gone, then his legs and then his torso. "No!" He exclaimed.

"Roger!" A voice boomed from downstairs. "Is that you!"

Roger recognised the voice. "Dad!" He shouted. "Mum! HELP!" His chest then disappeared and all that was left was his neck and head. "FU*K!" Roger was gone. Both his parents dashed up the stairs and into the bully's room.

"Where the fu*k is he!" Jack, Roger's father, exclaimed.

"Just calm down dear," Jenny, Roger's mother, said. "I'm sure that we're so worried about Roger that we are hearing his voice. Just calm down and be patient. I'm sure he will be back before the end of this week."

* * *

><p>Roger flew as fast as lightning through the purple portal. It was exactly the same purple as Twilight was. "Fu*king unicorn!" He barked, immediately blaming Twilight. "Why didn't she just leave me there. What do they want with me?" He then reached the end of the portal.<p>

Once he reached the end of the portal, Roger flew out of it, glided through the air for a few feet, and slammed on the ground and skidded for another few feet until stopping in front of a big apple tree. The tree was covered with apples of different shapes, sizes and colours. Roger grunted in pain, mumbled the words, "I'm going to kill her." and slowly stood up to his maximum height. He looked around and saw many other apples trees. Many of them were much smaller than the grand one in front of him. He was just about to walk off when he heard weeping and sniffing from behind the colossal tree. He slowly crept towards the noise and what he saw surprised him. It was Applebloom, who looked a right mess. Her mane was dirty and untidy; her red bow on her head was muddy and scrunched up. Her eyes were red and filled with tears.

"What the hell happened to you?" Roger whispered to the filly.

"You. You happened, Roger." Applebloom coldly spoke, her accent was nowhere to be heard.

"What did I do!"

"You...ah...liked you... ah was so looking forward ta introducing mah friends ta you. Becomin' friends with you, but-" She then burst into tears. "You're an alien!" She suddenly roared at the human. "A lousy, evil, cold-hearted alien!" She quickly stood up. "Buck off! Just buck off from me and mah friends! Buck off from Equestria and back to your world! NOW!" She then dashed off, tears were everywhere. Her throat was building up with emotion. After a few seconds, her silhouette went behind some apple trees and disappeared.

Roger looked towards where Applebloom ran off to. He sighed and said, "Lousy, evil, cold-hearted alien?" He looked down at his feet, then his legs, and then his chest. "Maybe she's right... Maybe I am an alien."

An evil smile then appeared on his face. "These ponies are weak and mindless. If everyone fears me on my world, then they can fear me on their world." He evilly looked up to the sky which was filled with dark clouds and burst out laughing. "Ha! Ha! Hahahaha! Mwhahahahahah!" Roger then walked in the direction of where Applebloom ran off to, each step increasing his evil smile. "Watch out, Equestria. Here I come!"

**OMC, Things Are Heating Up! =P  
>Fun Fact: Everything Except The Title And What I'm Writing Right Now Was Done On My IPod Touch. I Can Write The Story While I'm Away! Why Didn't I Think Of That Before?<br>Anyway, Now That Roger Has Approached His Mental Stage, I Have No Idea What To Make Him Do Next. I'm Sure It Will Come To Me Soon.  
>Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter =) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11 A Life Changing Event

**Chapter 11 – A Life-Changing Event**

"I hope he isn't mad at me after what I done," Twilight said with worry, while turning a page of the book, 'White Magic Spells: Volume 4' with her magic.

"Ah, don't worry, Twilight," Spike said. "Anyway, if he comes bursting in here, filled with rage, you can just smack him with a book. It worked the first time."

"I really don't want to do that again," Twilight sadly spoke. "I felt really bad when he fell to the floor."

"You really care for him, don't you?" Spike smiled. "I bet you anything that you even love him!" Spike grinned.

Twilight gasped. "I do not love him!" She boomed.

"Yeah, you do," Spike continued the argument. "When he was struck by his bag, he fell to the floor. You rushed to him to check on him. But you really wanted to kiss him on the cheek, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Spike bursted out laughing. Twilight tutted and continued with her reading.

"Who should I terrorise first?" Roger questioned himself. He had been walking through the apple orchard for 10 minutes. "I would target Applebloom but she's had her heart broken by me, the alien. Not yet, anyway."

He then saw a silhouette of a horse, who was carrying two bags on both sides of its body. "Perfect," Roger chuckled.

He rushed towards the pony to get a better look of his victim. It was a grey coloured pony with a blonde mane and tail. It didn't have a horn on its head, just like Applebloom or Diamond Tiara. But the biggest thing that caught the human's eye was the pony's eyes. They were both pointing up and down. It reminded Roger of the 'derp' internet meme.

"Derpy Hooves," Roger whispered. He saw that the grey pony was carrying two bags with envelopes in them._ "A postpony?"_ Roger thought. _"What the heck is up with this world's similarity with Earth?" _Derpy Hooves stopped to check on something and Roger started to creep up to her.

**/watch?v=e3mKAKPYh6k&feature=fvst**

_"What? Where is that coming from?"_ Roger thought with confusion. _"Oh well, it will make this much more enjoyable, anyway."_

He was almost next to Derpy. She was too busy checking to see if she was going the right way to notice Roger sneaking up on her.

_"Seriously,"_ Roger thought. _"How is 'Jaws' playing from out of nowhere. There's no speakers or stereos nearby. It's almost like I'm in a cartoon."_

"Oh, what a catchy song!" Derpy beamed. "I wonder what it's called?"

_"She's acting like this happens every day. I wonder if it does?"_ Roger asked himself.

He was now right behind the pony as the song got to the dramatic part. He reached and grabbed the yellow tail of Derpy. She yelped as Roger started to spin her on the spot. To Roger, it reminded him of the battle with Bowser in 'Super Mario 64'. To Derpy, it was one of the most scariest things that has ever happened to her.

After a few terrifying seconds, Roger was spinning Derpy at a break-neck speed when he finally released his grip. Derpy flew in the air as quick as a bullet, until crashing head first into a tree. Her body then fell to the ground and stopped moving. Roger presumed that she was dead.

"Well, I wasn't expecting her to die," He spoke. "But if they are that easy to kill, then this won't be a problem. And turn that annoying music off!" The music immediately stopped playing, to Roger's surprise. "Right! Off to take over Equestria!" He chuckled and continued sprinting towards what he thought was Ponyville.

"Another chapter done," Twilight beamed. "And hopefully another spell mastered!"

"I wish I could preform spells," Spike groaned. "I could protect Rarity from anything threatening her with ice waves or thunder bolts. But no, you are the lucky one, while I'm a useless dragon."

Twilight said, "Number one - You can shoot fireballs out of your mouth with ease. I have to build up my magic mana to preform that type of spell. Number two - You're not useless.

"Thanks, Twilight," Spike said, and gave the purple unicorn a small hug.

Roger had approached what looked like the entrance to a forest. "What the? This isn't the way to Ponyville!" Roger growled. He looked around to check if any ponies that might of seen the 'murder' of Derpy Hooves were after him for revenge. He couldn't find any and he decided to enter the forest.

**/watch?v=MKmZsKy5wWk&feature=related**

"And here comes some more background music," Roger tutted. "But, why is it Fable? I've never played the game before, but I once listened to the soundtrack as I was curious. And, to be honest, I liked it."

The forest was a little darker than from outside the exit as there were tons more trees. A few of the trees were apple trees, while the others were trees of different sizes and types.

"Mind you," Roger spoke. "The music does fit in with the atmosphere of this place. I wonder if the level in the game is similar to this?"

The further Roger travelled from the entrance, the darker the forest got, until no more sunlight was to be seen or felt, but the theme to 'Greatwood' carried on playing.

"I just pray to God or whoever rules this place that the 'Darkwood' theme doesn't play around here." Roger gulped. "I fu*king hated that song. And people kept talking about some creature called a 'Balverine'. I don't even want to know what that is!"

The forest then got so dark that Roger couldn't see anything. "Maybe I should turn back," Roger thought to himself. "I would like to keep my sanity, thank you very much."

Roger then turned around and quickly dashed off towards the entrance or, for him, the exit of the forest. Just before he got to the 'exit', Roger heard a bone-shivering roar coming from further down the forest. _"What the hell was that?!"_ The human thought to himself. He didn't want to shout it in case whatever made that sound came charging after him. "Maybe... Equestria does have threats somewhere. I'm surprised. It's not innocent and friendly like I thought it was. Shit." He then started sprinting away from the noise as fast as he could.

He had finally reached the exit of the forest after a few terrifying minutes of running. He was breathing heavily due to the exhaustion. "I swear,"'Roger grumbled. "If I have to run one more time, I'll have to kill somepony." Roger then physically smacked himself. "Did I just say 'somepony'? What the hell is wrong with me?!"

He trekked through the apple tree meadow, directly towards where he killed Derpy, until he saw that Derpy's body had disappeared. "Shit!" Roger thought. "Somebody found her! I'm screwed! I'm fu*ked! I'm-"

"What you did was so fun! Can we do that again?" A voice spoke from behind the human.

Roger turned around and saw Derpy Hooves, smiling happily at him. "What the? I killed you! Why are you still alive?!"

Derpy giggled. "Silly filly! You didn't kill me! I was just pretending!"

"Whatever," the human growled. "Just stay out of my way, and maybe I'll spare your life."

"Okay! And isn't that song great!?"

Roger walked straight past the smiling Derpy, grumbling away. "How can she not die?" Roger thought to himself. "Are the others like that? No!... They can't be! It's not possible." He then suddenly remembered the roar from the forest, but he didn't want to tell Derpy about it - She might laugh out loud about it, the thing might hear, and it would kill them both.

"Is that music gonna play until I reach Ponyville?" The background music played a bit louder. "Fu*k you then."

10 minutes had passed since Roger last spoke about anything. He had walked a long way but still he hadn't reached Ponyville. "Am I in a different country?" Roger said to himself. "Equestria was just one country, wasn't it? Maybe this place might be called 'Hooftonia' or 'Buckland'. What the hell am I going on about!? I must be going mental!"

After another 10 minutes of walking, Roger saw a familiar place. It was the Sweet Apple Acres barn. It hadn't change a bit since the human last visited it. "Thank God!" Roger sighed with relief. "Ponyville is just down the road. I can terrorise a few ponies, then force Twilight to take me home." The music then stopped. _"Thank fu*k, that was getting annoying."_ Roger thought.

Roger then saw Big Mac trotting towards a few barrels filled with red and green apples. Once the red pony got to them, he grabbed one of them with his mouth and flung it in the air. He then stepped to where it would land and it landed on his back with perfection. "Eeyup!" He beamed.

"Is that all he can say?" the human spoke. "Just 'eeyup? Would be one hell of a conversation." Roger then walked towards Big Mac._ "I have no idea why I'm doing this,"_ Roger thought._ "But he must know where Applebloom or Applejack are. I've got some business to do with them."_

He arrived to Big Mac and said," Hey! You must remember me. Do you know where Applejack or Applebloom are?" He smiled at the red pony.

"You best stay away from them," Big Mac said to Roger's surprise. "Applebloom told me that if you came here, ah have to force you back out. And ah guarantee ya that it will be the hard way. Eeyup!"

Roger was in shock. He wasn't expecting Big Mac to speak properly. "W-well you can tell Applebloom that I'm sorry for upsetting her and I promise I won't be mean to her again." Roger lied. He isn't the type who would say sorry to anybody.

"She won't listen to me if ah talk about you," Big Mac responded. "Now don't make me say this again... Stay away from them."

Roger scowled at the red pony, turned around, and walked towards the path that lead to the road to Ponyville. "I just don't believe it," Roger tutted. "Applebloom can't get over the fact that I'm not from Equestria. She's the reason why I nearly killed Derpy Hooves, for crying out loud!"

"You did what?!" A voice boomed from behind Roger. He freaked out and swung a punch to where the voice was. It connected. Hard. Roger heard the sound of a body falling to the floor. His fist hurt a lot, so he guessed that he hit something hard. He looked down to who or what he punched. It was none other than Twilight, who was lying on the floor, motionless. A few drops of blood were dripping from her nose. To Roger's amazement, the blood was red. Roger once read a book that had a unicorn in it, who's blood was white coloured. Then, there was silence. Nopony was around so they didn't witness the event.

"Shit!" Roger exclaimed. "Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" He looked around franticly for a place where he could hide Twilight's body. He couldn't find a place. "Shit! What do I do? Fu*k!" He looked at Twilight's body and an idea came to him. "Fu*k it. I'll take her back to the tree house. But how?" He scratched his head. "I'm gonna have to carry her," He thought. "There's no other choice."

He got behind her and slowly started to bend down to pick her up. For the first time since he meet her, he had the chance to stroke Twilight in a calm, gentle way. She was softer and smoother than Roger thought she was going to be. It surprised him.

He glided his hands down towards her belly, found a comfortable spot, and started to pick her up. She was only a small unicorn, but her weight must've been more than 10kg, judging by Roger's grunts for extra energy. The heaviest thing Roger ever carried was his parents' sofa, which must of been 20kg's in weight. But he couldn't lift it and keep it off the ground for 10 seconds. With Twilight, it was going to be a challenge.

After a few moments, he was now standing up straight with Twilight resting in his arms. Blood was still dripping out of her nose._ "There's no way I can stop that," _Roger thought to himself, examining the unicorn's nose. _"What would Spike think of all this? It's going to take some good explaining to sort him out. But what if he doesn't listen to me and then all hell breaks loose? Nope, don't think about that, Roger... You've got everything under control."_ Roger gulped at the thought and stepped his left foot forward to begin the trek.

**/watch?v=Ha2objQsQSo**

Roger sighed in an annoyed tone. "Does everything that happens in Equestria have to have music in it?" He thought. "And the worst part... it's fu*king 'Call of Duty', one of the shittiest games to ever hit the shelves. What is wrong with this land?" He looked closely ahead to see where the tree house was. It was quite far away. "Goddamn it!" Roger exclaimed. "I don't remember it being this far away!"

"R-roger?" Roger looked down and saw that Twilight was almost waking up. Her eyes were flicking, trying to open up. She had heard the human's shouting voice. "W-what's happening?W-why are you shouting? W-why is that music playing? W-why does my nose hurt? W-why can't I wake up?"

"Uh, just relax. Don't worry about anything." Roger calmly said.

"W-why are you being nice all of a sudden? A-arn't you angry that I couldn't take you back to your world?"

Roger had to think of a response. "This is just a dream. Why else would I be happy and nice to you? Now, be a good girl and go back to sleep."

"So you d-didn't kill Derpy?"

"No, I didn't."

"Phew," Twilight gave a sigh of relief and then she went quiet.

"Thank God, she's gone," Roger sighed. "It would have been really hard to explain all this to her. I'm just glad that she didn't notice the blood dripping from her nose." He looked and blood was still dripping out of her nose. "How hard did I even hit her? I hope I didn't do a great amount of damage to her- oh for God sakes, why am I being nice!? This isn't the real me! Why am I helping her? I shouldn't be doing this!" He then sighed heavily. "If I don't get her out of sight of any ponies that would be waking through here, it would take a lot of explaining to sort it out. Jeez, everything that I do in Equestria always has to end with me explaining."

After a few minutes passed, the tree house was just down the road. "A-almost there," Roger panted. "Just a few more s-steps." Roger's heart had started beating furiously. The weight of Twilight had gotten heavier since he started carrying her. Sweat started forming on his face. His body temperature had increased. His arms and legs were giving way from the weight of the unicorn.

A few moments later, he had finally reached the front door of the library. "Oh! Thank you, royal ruler of this world!" Roger exclaimed. He slowly and softly placed the unconscious unicorn on the ground and approached the door. He pulled the handle, but the door didn't open. "Great, just my lucky fu*king day..." He looked at Twilight's horn and figured something out. "This is Twilight's house after all - Maybe she has the key." He bent down towards the unicorn and searched her mane. There was nothing. "Damn! How can I get inside without Spike knowing?"

Inside the library, Spike was busy mopping the dirt-coated floor with a mop and a bucket filled with soapy water. He was unaware of the events that happened outside. "How long is she going to take?" Spike asked himself, dipping the mop into the bucket. "It doesn't take this long to walk down to Sweet Apple Acres and back!" He placed the mop into the bucket and he walked up to the front door. He unlocked it with the key that was hanging on the lock and opened the door.

_"Oh, fu*k me!"_ Roger exclaimed in his mind. He had heard the door unlocking and quickly grabbed the unicorn and threw her and himself into a hedge that was right next to them. The door opened and out walked the baby dragon. He looked down towards where Sweet Apple Acres was, trying to spot Twilight.

"Where the heck is she?" The dragon asked himself. Roger tried really hard not to breath too loudly, otherwise the dragon might hear him and discover Twilight lying in there with him.

Roger hadn't held his breath like this in a long time. He felt like he was going to blackout. _"C'mon, Roger,"_ He thought. _"He'll go back in soon, not long now."_ He gulped and looked down at Twilight. She was still asleep and breathing gently. Her horse-like ears were flicking around as she slept. Roger had the urge to exclaim in cuteness, but there were two problems - Roger wasn't like that and Spike would hear it.

Spike was still looking around when he suddenly focused on the same hedge the human and pony were in. _"Shit! Okay, don't panic. Maybe he saw a fly enter this hedge. Only problem is that I can't see one. Fu*k!"_

Spike was staring straight inside the green square. He could see the shadow of the human. "Roger?" He said. "What are you doing in there?" Roger gulped and refused to answer, curious to see what the dragon would do next. "I'm not going to tell you again, come out or I'll... do something."

"Bloody hell, Spike," Roger said as he climbed out of the hedge, making sure Spike didn't see the unicorn. "You sound exactly like Twilight."

Spike chuckled. "That's what happens when you live with her for about 9 or so years." He looked at the hedge. "What were you doing in there anyway? Hiding?"

"Ye-yeah, that's exactly what I was doing," Roger lied.

"Why?"

Roger gulped nervously. He had to think of something, and fast. "As a joke, of course!" He smiled awkwardly, the same smile a kidnapper would make to try and lure a child towards them.

"Right," Spike gazed at Roger. He knew the human was lying. "What else is in that hedge?"

"N-nothing,"

Spike then noticed the blood draining out of the hedge. "What the? Have you cut yourself?"

"Umm... yeah?"

"Okay, where's the cut?"

Roger looked around his body, trying to find an old cut that he could use as proof for the dragon, but he couldn't find any. "Fine! You got me! Man, you should really be a detective!"

"Thanks!" Spike beamed. He then looked at the hedge. "So, who else have you got in there?"

Roger gulped. He had to show the dragon. "Okay, you're not going to like this, but you have to promise me that you won't go crazy. Okay?" Spike nodded confusingly. "Okay, I'm going to show you now." He reached his hands inside the hedge, grabbed Twilight by the hips, and dragged her out. Spike's mouth was wide open in shock.

"Wh-wh-what have you done?" Spike stared at Twilight, his eyes were starting to wet up. "Why is her nose bleeding? Why isn't she moving?"

"I, uh, punched her," Roger said, scratching his head nervously. Spike looked to the floor without saying another word. "Spike?" Roger questioned the dragon. "Are you okay?"

"Can you turn around for a minute?"

"Why?"

Just do it!" Spike was now on the verge of tears.

Roger turned his back on the dragon. He was now facing the tree house. He had no idea what Spike was about to do. Then, before he knew it, Roger felt a sudden pain in his back and he was flying to the floor. He landed on the ground, belly first, with a thump and instantly, he was turned onto his back. Spike was standing on him.

The dragon grabbed Roger by his shirt's collar, pulled the human towards him, and started repeatedly punching Roger in the face. "YOU BUCKING MONSTER!" Spike was filled with rage. Tears were dropping from his eyes. He thought Roger had killed Twilight, his greatest friend. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Before he could deliver the final blow, Roger kicked him off and quickly stood up.

"I haven't killed her!" He exclaimed. "She's just unconscious. You should know what unconscious is."

"You killed her!" Spike exclaimed. "And I'm going to kill you!" He leapt towards the human, claws outstretched and ready to kill, but Roger grabbed him by the arms and threw him to the floor.

"Alright," Roger said, scrunching up his fists. "If you won't listen to me, them I'll make you listen to me!"

"Bring it on, motherbucker!"

**/watch?v=PZ6VGwEV-d8**

The dragon and the human were staring at each other as the music started up, both of them at battle stances. Twilight was lying on the ground next to them. They both crept towards each other as the music approached the extreme part. Roger hadn't been in a fight where the victim didn't run away and tried to defeat him for ages. The last time someone tried it ended up having an upset stomach for 2 weeks. Both creatures were now only a few feet away from each other.

Then, the music got to the fast-paced part. Spike started off by jump-kicking Roger in the stomach. It connected, but it wasn't as hard as Spike wanted it to be. Just as Spike landed, Roger punched at the dragon's jaw. Spike dodged it just before it struck.

"C'mon then!" He cried, there were a few more tears streaming down his face.

"Get over it!" Roger shouted. "She's not dead! Just look at her!" Spike looked at her motionless body.

"I don't believe you! You're just staying that to make me feel better so you can have an advantage to me!"

"Just listen to me, for fu*ks sake!"

"BUCK YOU!"

Spike jumped high into the air and dived down towards Roger. Roger tried to figure out where he was going to land and try and intercept it. Spike was going to land straight on the human's head. Just before he landed, Roger grabbed him by the arms, spun around a couple of times and threw him towards the tree house. The dragon bounced off the tree by using his legs, landed perfectly on the ground, and dashed off towards the human, breathing heavily and angrily. The dragon gave a battle cry as he charged towards Roger. This woke Twilight up.

"W-what's going on?" She whispered, but the fighters didn't hear her. She looked up and saw that Spike had his arms around Roger's neck, both of them screaming furiously. "Spike! What are you doing?!" Spike and Roger stopped roaring at each other and looked towards the unicorn. The music had also stopped. "You two have some explaining to do!" Twilight scowled at them.

Spike jumped off Roger and ran towards Twilight, tears pouring down his face. Twilight gasped in shock. Once the dragon got to her, he grabbed her and cuddled her as hard as he could. "I... I thought you were... were..."

"It's a long story," Roger gulped. "Can we talk about it inside? It'll be embarrassing to be out here while you tell me off."

"Yes, I agree with you... for once." Twilight said and they walked inside the tree house, Spike still hugging Twilight with tears down his face.

**Another One Done! I'm Starting To Get The Hang Of This IPod Notes Method. Don't Hate Me For The Chapter Title. I Had No Idea What To Call It =P Also, I Really Hope You Like The Idea Of Having Music In This Story. I Feel It Boosts The Mood. Also, Do You Want Me To Have The Characters React To The Background Music? I Find It Entertaining. But If You Don't Like It, I Promise I Will Stop Doing It. I Pinkie Promise! Cross My Heart And Hope To Fly, Stick A Cupcake In My Eye! =D Stay Tuned For The Next One! =)**


	12. Chapter 12 Explaining And The Letter

**Chapter 12 – Explaining And The Letter**

The door closed gently and the threesome sat down on different chairs. Twilight on an armchair, Spike on a red wooden chair and Roger sat on the floor, as he expected. The unicorn levitated some logs and coal onto a fireplace and then lit a match with the wall of the fireplace. She brought it close to the logs, and they lit up in smoke and fire. The coal was burning brightly. Roger looked out the window and, to his amazement, it was nighttime.

"Wasn't it daytime before we entered?" Roger asked the unicorn.

She cleared her throat. "It's the way our princesses wanted it to be. See, they control the sun and the moon. One minute, the sun shines brightly, and the next the moon reflects beautifully on the lake."

"Your princesses are really fu*ked up," Roger chuckled.

"They can be very difficult to understand, I agree," Twilight said. "But once you get to know them, you will know why they do these types of things. I would tell you, but you wouldn't understand."

"Are you calling me thick?" Roger hissed.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm just saying that you are new to this world and I'm worried that you won't understand anything anypony would tell you and you might get hurt."

"You're... worried about me getting hurt?"

"Umm, well... yes."

"Are you telling me that you... care about me?"

Spike was sitting back lazily on his chosen chair. He wasn't enjoy every bit of the conversation between Roger and Twilight. "I thought we were going to explain about what happened earlier?" Spike asked the two creatures.

"Oh, yes. Of course we'll talk about that? Roger?" She turned to the human.

"Why do I have to start it?"

"You're the one who Spike was fighting. And Spike was crying like crazy - something he'll never do without a very good reason. So c'mon, what happened?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

Both Spike and Twilight simultaneously said, "Yes!"

"Okay then..." Roger sat up, stretched his legs, and laid in a relaxing position. "Well, Twilight, do you remember when you found me and I said about killing Derpy?"

"You did what?" Spike boomed.

"That's exactly what you said, Twilight. Do you remember?"

Twilight scratched her head with her hoof. "I remember saying that, and then everything went black. Was it something to do with you?" She turned to Roger.

"Touch your nose, Twilight." The unicorn did exactly what Roger said. "Does it hurt?" Twilight nodded. "After you said what Spike said, it surprised me and I... umm, punched you on the nose, knocking you out."

Twilight was speechless. "W-why did you do that?"

"You surprised me... I couldn't help myself."

"That still doesn't explain why you punched me. How could you do such a thing? What heartless monster are you? How are you still in Equest-"

"After that, I carried you from Sweet Apple Acres all the way back here. It did my back in, yes, but I didn't want somepony to find your body. If they did, then your princess would've sent me to the moon. Sorry that I kept it a secret from you."

Twilight's heart had skipped a few beats. "You... what... why..." Even Spike was as shocked and surprised as Twilight was.

"I just did it without thinking," Roger sighed. "I had no choice but to do it." He then turned his back on her to hide his look of nervousness.

"Roger, I... don't know what to say," Twilight softly said. Her nose then started bleeding again. Roger heard her gasp and looked to see what had happened. He saw the blood. "How hard did you hit me?" Twilight whispered.

"I'll go and get something for that," He ignored the unicorn. He looked around and, to his surprise, he saw his rucksack sitting nearly on the ground. "Funny," He thought. "Didn't I leave that at the school or somewhere? Ah, I don't remember; but I'm sure I didn't leave it here. Twilight must've taken it back here after she tried to take me back to my world." He scrounged through his bag until he found the bag of tissues that was already in there even before he went to school back on Earth - The beginning of this once-in-a-lifetime adventure. He pulled the packet out of the bag, ripped it open, pulled a few tissues out of it, and went over to Twilight. He was just about to clean her nose when the tissues when they suddenly started to levitate out of his hand.

"Thanks, but I've got it," Twilight grumbled. She wasn't happy even though Roger brought her something to clean her nose.

"I wonder what's up with her," Roger thought. "Maybe she's still mad at me after what I did." He didn't want to question it further in case Twilight suddenly attacked him with fury.

The tissues then suddenly floated to Roger, all of them dripping with the red blood. Roger gasped in shock, and then swallowed in disgust. "You're the one who punched me, you're the one who has to clean up." Twilight growled. Roger hadn't seen Twilight this angry before. It scared him. He grabbed the airborne tissues and threw them into a bin nearby. He then spat on his hand and rubbed them together, his face was wincing with disgust.

"I'd hate to see you as a nurse," Spike smirked. Roger didn't answer, but showed a face of fury at the dragon. Spike chuckled.

"I'm really surprised nobody has bashed you one yet," Roger spoke to the dragon. "You commenting like that and your endless smirks and chuckles. God, they're annoying! You're annoying!"

"Roger... Can you stop fighting with Spike and go to your room? You know, where I placed you this morning when you came here. We would like to be left in peace."Twilight said.

Roger looked at her in surprise. "Go to my room? What are you? My mother?" Twilight gave a look of annoyance. "Okay. I'll go to my room and leave you and Spike to do whatever you both want to do. Hell, you two could even bring a kiss or some love to that peace and quiet." Twilight groaned and Roger quickly dashed off upstairs, giggling like an 8 year old child.

"He's such a child, don't you think?" Twilight questioned Spike. "I mean, are all humans like this? Wouldn't be a pleasant sight, I must admit." Spike was too busy grumbling away due to Roger calling him annoying. "I'm sorry, Spike, but Roger's right - You are a bit, how should I say this, nerve-racking."

"Oh thanks! That really cheers me up!" Spike barked at Twilight. She gulped in shock. "Sorry... I'm just jealous that you are caring and looking out for Roger much more than you do for me."

"What are you talking about? I'm looking out for you as well as Roger. I haven't forgotten about you."

"You don't show it!"

Twilight sighed sadly. "Look... I care about you Spike. I've know you all your life and there's no way on Celestia's land that I'll forget about you."

"Thanks," And Spike gave the unicorn the last cuddle of the night.

"Roger?" Roger was finding it difficult to sleep. It was in the middle of the night so almost everypony was tucked away in their beds. He was shaking and struggling in his purple, star-patterned bed. "Roger?"

Roger slowly started to wake up. He opened one eye to see who was talking to him. There was nobody there. "H-hello?" He quietly called out. He didn't want to say it too loudly in case he wakes up Twilight or Spike.

"Roger. It's me,"

"I know that voice," Roger said. "Princess? Is that you?"

"Yes," The voice responded. "It's me. How are you doing?"

"You have some explaining to do," Roger hissed at the wall, hoping that Princess Celestia was there.

"Whatever do you mean?" Celestia responded.

"Whatever do I mean? You fu*king sister is what I mean. Taking me from my home, my sweet, but not so peaceful home, and then dumping me here, in this stupid, pink place. I command you to send me away from this place at once."

"Oh, Roger. Don't you get it yet?" Roger pulled a face of confusion. "I'll tell you why you're in Equestria when we finally meet."

"Meet? What do you mean? You're in a different place."

"Roger. I'm the ruler of this place. I'm the 'queen' of Equestria."

Roger's heart skipped a beat. "Wh-wh-what?" He felt light-headed and depressed. "You're lying!" He boomed.

"I'm sorry," Celestia said. "I should've made it more clearer to you. Can you forgive me?"

"What?" Roger chuckled. "Forgive you? No way! Once I find you, I'm going to make you take me back to my world. What kind of princess are you? You should be thrown down and have a new princess come to the throne."

"If that happens, Equestria will fall into the hands of evil and I will never forgive myself-"

"Screw that!" Twilight started to wake up as she could hear Roger screaming as clear as day. "I don't care about Equestria! My name is Roger Larkfield! And I will make you take me home!"

"What is going on in here?" Twilight stormed into the room and barked at Roger.

"I speaking to the princess! What does it look like to you? Can you arrange your fu*ked up princess to meet me somewhere quiet? I want to have a few words with her in person."

Twilight was looking at Roger in both confusion and shock. "Okay... Should I sent her a letter?"

"What part of 'can you arrange this' did you not understand?"

Twilight was just about to do what the human ordered her when she looked at Roger. "Does Celestia know about your prescience here?"

Roger looked at her dead in her eyes. "She was talking to me, Twilight. I think that answers your question really well. Now, write that letter."

Twilight rushed down the wooden stairs and used her magic to pick up a sheet of paper. She then picked up a quill and some ink and started writing.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I am writing this letter to you because I would like some questions answered about Roger Larkfield. As of what I've heard from him, you are the reason why he is in Equestria and not in his own world. I would really appreciate it if either you could go to my house and discuss it with Roger, or if we could go to your castle to discuss it? _

_Please could you make your decision quick as I cannot stand this rude, dumb, sorry excuse of an animal any longer. He has had a go at me, Spike, Applejack, Rarity and poor Applebloom. I don't want him to hurt my other friends' feelings. I hope you can understand and put an end to all this._

_Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle._

Twilight then, with her purple magic, placed the quill into the ink pot, rolled the letter up into a tube and then lowered it above the fireplace. There was a very small flame still burning from earlier than night. The letter suddenly had a small flame appear underneath it and it slowly flowed up the roll. Suddenly, the roll of paper roared up in flames and then, like it had a mind of its own, it flew out of one of the nearest opened windows and soared across the night sky. Roger saw it all. After a few minutes, Twilight turned around and walked towards the stairs. She slowly climbed the stairs, each step increasing the sound of the creaking. She got to the top, right where Roger was. She looked at him, gulped, sadly said, "Pack your things, Roger... You will be going tomorrow." and walked back into her room without saying another word. Roger heard her bed squeak and after that, there was silence.

"_Man,"_ Roger thought. _"She is really upset that I'm going. We've only know each other for a few days and... she's sad about me going? All we've done is fight, disagree and annoy each other. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for her."_ He then walked back into his own room, jumped on the bed and laid back, puffing out a deep, frustrated and surprisingly sad sigh. Then, he closed his eyes and Ponyville was quiet once again.

The 'spirit' of the letter was still flying around Equestria, trying to locate the princess. It too didn't look cheerfully or calmly. The light emitting from it was a cold, dark blue. And, very soon, Roger Larkfield would be going back to his world.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13 Princess Celestia

**Chapter 13 – Princess Celestia **

The sun started to rise over the hill tops and mountains with a bright shine to it. The birds started to awaken and called out to each other all around Equestria. There wasn't a dark cloud anywhere to be seen in the sky.

Twilight opened her sparkling, purple eyes and looked out of the window that was next to her. There were ponies of different shapes, sizes and genders either walking, trotting or galloping around Ponyville. "Great," She groaned. "Another long day ahead for myself." She stretched her fore hooves up into the air while yawning deeply. _"I wonder if Princess Celestia has received my message yet?" _She leaned over the end of her bed and saw Spike, sleeping gently and calmly. But there was no letter to be seen anywhere. _"Maybe not... hmm, that's strange. Celestia usually sends a letter of response right after I send her a letter. Oh well, no need to get suspicious." _She jumped down from her bed and walked to Spike. She nuzzled him a few times but he wasn't showing any signs of waking up. She tutted in frustration and then walked out of her room, turned the corner and entered Roger's room. He wasn't there. "Oh, that's just brilliant," She moaned. "There's just no way of keeping him stationary, is there? I wonder where he went."

Twilight rushed down the wooden stairs and into the living room. No human was to be seen. She rushed into the kitchen. No human there either. "Where is he?" She was starting to panic. She didn't want him to cause harm to anypony. She slammed the front door open with her body instead of her magic and galloped down the lane to her left. It would lead her to Sweet Apple Acres.

Roger was casually walking down the dirt lane towards Sweet Apple Acres. He was whistling 'Endless Possibilities' from Sonic Unleashed. Roger loved that game. It was the first ever Sonic The Hedgehog game he ever had and he loved it as soon as he put the disc into his PS3. He saw the red barn in the distance. He smiled. There was something he wanted to do before he leaves Equestria.

He then saw a blue-coloured pony with a spiky, rainbow-coloured mane and tail. It's eyes were pink-coloured, and it had a tattoo of a cloud and a rainbow bolt striking underneath it at both sides of the hips, but the thing that caught the human's eyes were its wings. It was much different than Twilight and Applejack. _"Okay,"_ Roger thought._ "Another type of pony has crossed my path. Wait... have I seen that pony before?"_ He walked towards the pony, showing much more awareness than usual as he had never seen one of this type before. The rainbow-coloured pony then noticed Roger and gave an instant look of confusion and surprise. _"I really hate being the only human here... Everybody looks at me weirdly."_

"The buck is that?!" The rainbow pony said, loud enough for Roger to hear.

_"Oh, another male at last,"_ Roger thought. _"Thank you, Celestia... at least you preform some good deeds."_ Roger then looked it its pink eyes. _"No... It can't be. That's not a girl. That's impossible."_ The pony then stopped walking. It was only a few metres from Roger.

"What... are you?" The pony asked the human.

"I will answer your question if you answer this - Are you a girl?" Roger said. He was desperate to know what gender the pony was.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm a girl. Can't you tell?"

"Oh, that's just wonderful, a fu*king tomboy. Perfect! What have you done, Celestia?! You've dragged me from my peaceful, loving world to another world where I am forced to talk to a nerd, a John Marston rip-off, a snotty bitch and now a lesbian. What other monsters are here?! If there is a gay couple, I'm going to shoot myself on the spot!"

The rainbow pony stared coldly at Roger, fury in her eyes. "What did you call me?" She said coldly. Roger had never heard a more scarier voice. He knew he was going to get his ass kicked.

"I called you a tomboy, a boy-like girl and a lesbian, a girl who is in love with another girl and they preform disgusting things that I don't want to picture in my head. Is that better?"

The pony suddenly out stretched her wings without warning. They were the same blue that was around her body. There were 3 small feathers, which were overcome by 3 bigger feathers on both sides of her body. They looked proud and strong. Then, the pony flew up into the air. Roger had never seen anything take off from the ground to the sky that fast before. He gulped in nervousness. After a few seconds, the pony was already plummeting head first at Roger. The human didn't know what to do. He was like a sitting duck. He looked around the area, trying to find somewhere to take cover, but he couldn't find a spot.

It reminded him of when he first played Battlefield 1943 on his PS3. He was running around the level, 'Wake Island', trying to figure out what to do when he looked up and saw an enemy plane flying head-first towards him. He panicked and hid under a tree. The plane then started shooting at him. The bullets flew all around Roger until, one of them made contact with him. The plane stayed in its place and carried on shooting and shooting until Roger's character died. He swore at the TV, quit the game and to this day, he has never played it since.

His thoughts then rushed back to the current situation. The pony was diving at break-neck speeds towards him. Roger could see a slipstream appearing in front of the pony. It then bent around the front of her and started to get tighter and tighter. She was directly 200 feet above Roger, and then... A bright flash blinded Roger. It was all the colours of the rainbow. Roger had to close his eyes to prevent certain blindness to his eyes. He then opened them and what he saw next was, so far, the shock of the day. He was soaring though the sky, directly above Ponyville. He could see the school, Twilight's tree house, Rarity's Boutique and the many cottages. He looked in front of him and saw that he was flying directly towards a castle.

"FFFUUUCCCKKK MMMEEE!" He loudly exclaimed. He closed his eyes and tucked his head into his chest with his arms and prepared for impact. He felt himself hit something light and then a loud smashing sound nearly deafened him, and before he could think of what that sound was, he hit something hard and then he couldn't open his eyes. He was unconscious yet again. _"Fu*k sake! This is, what? The 4th time I've been unconscious? Why is it happening to me and not anybody else? It's not fair!" _He then could hear some voices, a lot of them were male, but there were two female voices... and they sounded familiar.

Unfortunately, the voices were muffled, so Roger couldn't understand what they were saying. "Damn! I know that's Celestia and Luna, but... what are they saying?" The male voices were much deeper than Big Mac's. They sounded proud and important. "Maybe they are the princesses' bodyguards or something? I have no idea. Shit, I wish I could see!" He then heard a series of hoof-steps clopping away from him and them the sound of a door closing. The room then went quiet. Roger tried to open his eyes but he was still unconscious. It was all too familiar for the human. Then, one of the female voices spoke and Roger could now understand them.

"Poor child... He has had a terrible childhood. I feel so sorry for him."

"Sis! He has bullied about 22 children in his life! How can you feel sorry for a monster like him?"

"He cannot help it. He too was bullied at a young age and nopony came to his aid."

"And how do you know of that, Tia?"

"Ever since he started getting bullied, I have watched him through his years. Yes, I've kept an eye on my student and her friends as well, but I focused mostly on Roger Larkfield."

"Why didn't you tell me this, sister?"

"I thought you knew,"

"No, I didn't,"

"Oh, well, a thousand apologies, my dear sister. I would've told you, but, again, I thought you knew-"

Roger started groaning and wriggling on the ground. He was regaining conscious. He then open his eyes franticly and looked up to the princesses. He was unaware of what they looked like. "Oh... My... God..."

Both of the ponies that he saw had both wings and horns on them. One of them was a bright white colour. It's tattoo on both flanks were that of a sun. It was wearing a gold crown on its head, which was placed behind its horn, with a purple diamond build into it. It also had a golden bracelet-like object around its neck. Roger then noticed the hair. It was a series of different colours: blue, green and pink. They were the same colours on its tail as well. The hair was unique because it was waving around like it was blowing in the wind, but none of the windows were open, so there was no way the wind would've entered the room.

The other pony was much different. It was much smaller than the white one and it was a dark blue colour... the exact same dark blue the portal that dragged poor Roger into Equestria was. It was the same type of pony the white one was. It wasn't wearing a crown on its head like the white one. It's mane and tail were a lighter blue than its body. The tattoo on its flanks was a moon.

"Hello, Mr Larkfield, it's great to meet you at last." The blue one said.

"Luna!" Roger hissed. He recognised the voice. He knew who was who. "You've got some explaining to do!" He stomped up to Luna and angrily pointed at her. She winced in shock. "What the hell is your problem!? Taking me from my world to yours for entertainment. What kind of monster are you?!"

She pulled a face of surprise and then anger and then, her horn started to glow a dark blue aura and Roger could feel his body tensing up. It felt like he had a two ton weight on him. He then started to lift up into the air and, as he increased height, his throat started to tighten. He was getting strangled by Luna. Roger quickly pulled his hands to his throat and started grabbing franticly. He thought Luna had made magic hands that were strangling him, but she hadn't. He couldn't grab anything. He was doomed.

"Luna! Put him down right now!" Luna suddenly stopped her magic and left Roger to helplessly fall to the ground. He landed on the concrete floor with a thud. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. "What possessed you to do that?!" Celestia scowled at her sister.

"I'm sorry, sis. I don't know what came over me." Luna then bowed her head apologetically to her royal sister.

"I forgive," Celestia said and turned to Roger, who was on the floor, still recovering from the very first strangling he had ever experienced. He didn't enjoy it. He had only done it to one child when he kicked Roger in the stomach after the bully tried to steal his 'Good Attendance' trophy and keep it as his own. It resulted in the child being sent to a different school, Blueberry Hill Primary, for safety and Roger being expelled from the school for 3 weeks. It didn't feel like a punishment to him as he would be missing school for a long time.

"Now, Mr Larkfield, you may be wondering why you are here. I hope you understand what I am about to tell you." Roger finally had the strength to stand up and look at Celestia and Luna properly. Celestia was very tall - Unlike the other ponies Roger met, she was taller than him! His maximum height was slightly underneath her nose. Luna was smaller than her sister, however. She was slightly taller than a stallion, and she matched Roger's height perfectly.

"I must say, I wa-wasn't expecting you two to l-look like this," Roger said in awe, staring at both princesses.

"We may be a shock to you, but you will soon get over it." Luna spoke, standing up tall and proud.

"Luna! What the hell is wrong with you anyway?" Roger suddenly exclaimed. "Trying to kill me with no explanation!... Thank you, Celestia for saving me." Roger said, looking calmly at the white pony.

"You're quite welcome, Roger... But may I say this before you have a go at my sister again?" Celestia said to the human.

"What is it?"

"It was my idea to send you here. Not Luna's."

"Wh-what?!" Was all Roger could manage to say.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out." Luna smirked, which was a surprise to Roger. He never knew of a king, a queen or a princess who had a good sense of humour. "I sent you here, yes, but the whole plan was Tia's."

"S-so why am I here? What could you p-possibly want from me?" Roger was near to fainting.

"Roger Larkfield," Celestia started to talk. "You were sent here by my command because of what you have spent a majority of you life doing."

"What? You mean me bullying the kids?"

"Correct. I couldn't tolerate it while watching you. It saddened me to see you mindlessly attacking innocent children like that."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Roger suddenly remember when Celestia said she watched Roger throughout his bullying years. "You could've told me you were watching me. I would've stopped if you did."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Celestia stared deep into Roger's eyes. He gulped.

"Y-yes, I'm sure... I would've stopped." It would take much more than that to stop Roger from bullying other children. To him, it was the main reason why he was living - To bully children.

Celestia focused her gaze more suspiciously at Roger, and finally said, "You're lying,"

"W-what? I'm not lying. What could possibly make you say that?!" Not surprisingly, the human was lying. He would lie to get out of anything, even if he saw somebody murder someone else, he would lie. It's in his "nature".

"I can tell. You are sweating too much to have a high temperature. You are producing as much sweat as a nervous pony would do. You are nervous about what I would do to you, which equals to you lying."

"So... what will you do to me? Banish me? Kill me? I'd like to see you try. This place has been nothing but peaceful happiness. I'm waiting for at least something threatening."

"If you were one of my citizens, I would give you a strict warning. But as you are from a different world, I am going to give you a chance."

"What are you going to do? If you hurt me, you will regret it."

Celestia chuckled. "I will help you stop your bullying problem and return you back to "Earth" on but one condition."

"Which is?"

"You become great friends with my student and her friends. That's all."

"What?! But that's impossible! I cannot become friends with them! It'll take weeks, even months! They all hate me!"

Celestia giggled. "They only hate you because you are nasty to them. If you are nice to them, there is a high possibility that they will be nice to you too."

"I'm going to go to bed, sis," Luna spoke out of the blue. "Good luck with Roger." She gigged and flew to the door that was at the far end of the castle corridor. Roger tutted and looked back to Celestia, who had a smug look on her face. Roger didn't want to attack her in case she stepped down from the "return to Earth" deal.

"Talk about lazy," Roger smirked to Celestia about her special sister.

"Controlling the moon is very hard work," Celestia said. "Without rest, Luna won't be able to move it. Equestria would be in eternal sunlight." Celestia gulped at the thought.

"Eternal sunlight? What's so bad about that?"

"Nopony will be able to sleep with the sun shining brightly in the sky. And the heat would be too much for them."

"Can't you control the moon as well as the sun? You are _that_ powerful, aren't you?"

"I could, but I made a deal with Luna. She and only she can control the moon. Sometimes, I regret accepting the deal."

"Well, you control the sun. Couldn't you dim it or lower the temperature?"

"I can only move it. It changes both it's temperature and colour by itself." Celestia then suddenly sighed in sadness, not because of what she just said, but because of something else.

Roger knew about her sudden emotion change and decided to follow with it. "What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing important," Celestia said, looking away from Roger.

"C'mon. Tell me. It won't hurt."

"I've told you, it's nothing important."

"Eternal sunlight did happen, didn't it?" Roger smirked to Celestia.

"Eternal moonlight. For a week." Celestia was wincing.

"Ouch. Let me guess... You got sloppy and laid in on the job."

"You really do choose the right moments to be nasty, Roger. That was the main reason why I didn't want you here."

Roger was shocked. "I'm not being nasty! Shut up!"

The princess sighed. "Anyway, my sister, Luna, changed suddenly."

"Now you're telling me the story? Make your mind up already."

"Please!...Just listen. This story will change your views on Twilight and her friends. And don't interrupt me again. I'm sick of it." Celestia had a face of annoyance.

Roger waved his hands in a defensive way. "Jeez, sorry. No need to get aggressive."

"She suddenly got jealous and wouldn't do her job correctly. She raised the moon, but she refused to lower it to make way for the sun. I kept telling her, ordering her, to make way for my sun, but... she wouldn't listen."

"Why was she jealous? Were you better than her?"

Celestia sadly chuckled. "When my sun was up, everypony was wide awake, full of life and glad they had such a colossal light source. When Luna's moon was up, nopony was awake to admire its beauty. She got really jealous and refused to let me raise the sun. All she wanted was everypony to take notice of her beautiful work."

Roger was hooked to the story Celestia was telling him. He excitingly said, "So what did you do? Did you put her to sleep? Did you sent her to the dungeon? Tell me!"

Celestia shook her head in shock. "You're liking this, aren't you?" Roger nodded. Celestia was even more shocked. She wasn't expecting Roger, an evil-hearted bully from a different world, to enjoy such an unimportant memory. It confused her.

"Something up?" Roger tilted his head.

"N-no," Celestia blinked nervously. "I was just thinking about those heart-breaking moments."

"Okay. Well, what did you do to Luna?"

Celestia held back a sad sigh and said, "After the 7th time of refusal from Lu- I mean Nightmare Moon, I-"

"Hold it, who the hell's 'Nightmare Moon'?" Roger interrupted the princess of the sun.

"I forgot about her," Celestia sadly said. "I guess going back to those terrible days made me forget about a few things." Celestia gulped again after reminding herself about Nightmare Moon.

"You really do find those memories uncomfortable, don't you?" Roger said.

"Yes, I do," Celestia sadly said. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, Luna's jealousy is what made her become Nightmare Moon. It was... extraordinary. I had never seen such a transformation during my reign over Equestria."

"So... Luna transformed from what she looks like now into something that belongs in hell right in front of your eyes?!" Roger exclaimed.

"Yes. It was scary. Once she transformed, I had to do it."

"Do... what exactly?"

"I banished her,"

"Away from Equestria? Wouldn't she cause more trouble otherwise-"

"To the moon,"

Roger's heart skipped a beat. "So, its true. You really can send somepony to the moon. Shit. Umm, okay." Roger was afraid of the princess now. He didn't want to get sent to the moon.

Celestia chuckled. "I don't have enough magic to sent anypony to the moon at an instant. I need something much more powerful than me."

"And what is it that you need?" Roger mentally sighed with relief.

"It's another thing to do with Twilight and her friends. You'll find out later."

"You're so unfair, Celestia. I really hate you." Roger tutted in frustration.

She chuckled again. "Once I banished Nightmare Moon to the moon, everypony was very relieved."

"As you say this was a long time ago, how long ago exactly? It sounds very modern."

"About 1000 years ago,"

Roger's jaw dropped down. "How old are you?!" He screamed. "Are you immortal?"

"Alicorns aren't immortal, but they can live for a very long time."

Roger nodded. He then examined Celestia and noticed her horn and wings. "So... an alicorn is part unicorn, part... winged pony."

"Yes... And it is called a pegasus, or pegasi for the plural."

Roger's eyebrow raised in alarm. Pegasi and Unicorns are mythical creatures back on his world. "What other mythical creatures are there in Equestria?"

Celestia winced in confusion. "What are these 'mythical creatures'?

Roger also winced in confusion. "You know, make-believe creatures from stories. Like griffins and dragons... well, there's Spike... alright, forget about dragons. There are giants, trolls, goblins, elves, and many others that I've forgotten."

"We have griffins in Equestria, but... I haven't got a clue as to who the others are."

"You have griffins?! Awesome! I love them!" Griffins are, in fact, one of Roger's favourite mythical creatures. He loved how they were 3 animals in one.

"I have to warn you though. One of Twilight's friends had a griffin as a friend, but she was a bully, just like you."

"Maybe we could get along just nicely."

"And destroy you opportunity to get back to your world. Remember, become great friends with Twilight Sparkle and her friends to return."

"Will you stop talking about that- wait, Twilight 'Sparkle'? Is that her surname?"

"It's what her parents wanted her to be called. Many ponies have two names instead of one."

"What about Applejack and Rarity? They don't have two names."

"Their parents didn't want them to have two names. Many ponies have only one name as well."

"This place is so weird." Roger stroked his hair to steady himself.

"To you, it is. To me, it's perfectly normal."

"So, anyway," Roger said, changing the subject from Twilight's 'second name'. "How did Luna, I mean, Nightmare Moon, return to Equestria? Did she apologise and that was it?"

"No, but I wish that did happen. The stars helped her get back to Equestria. Twilight and her friends defeated Nightmare Moon and she transformed back to Luna and that was that."

"So... when was this?" Roger tilted his head.

"It was about 2 years ago,"

Roger raised his eyes in surprise. "Wow. So they aren't as friendly and weak as I thought."

"I must admit, when they are in trouble and Equestria hangs in their hoofs, they can get very angry and aggressive. And if they are angered enough, they can nearly become invincible. When they work together, nothing can stop them." Roger was surprised. He didn't expect a harmless creature such as Twilight to be a killing machine.

"And maybe, just maybe, though I highly doubt it, you could be the saviour of Equestria soon."

Roger stared at Celeatia with a blank expression. The princess was staring back at him in confusion. "Like that would ever happen," Roger soullessly groaned.

"Yes," Celestia nervously said. "Like you said, that would never happen." She then chuckled nervously. "You will be gone by then."

"Hopefully," Roger said. Something then came to his mind. "Did you receive the letter Twilight wrote yesterday?"

"Yes, I did," Celestia smiled. "What do you think of how it travels?"

"It was... interesting. You set it on fire and that makes it fly?"

"It's all done by magic. But our magic is more advanced than the magic in your world, isn't it. Your magic is lies."

Roger knew what Celestia was talking about. "H-have you been watching me before you spoke to me in Twilight's house?"

"I've been watching you ever since you started bullying and have never taken my eyes off you."

"Even when I was in the portal? And when I was in the school? And... Applebloom-"

"It wasn't your fault she suddenly became depressed."

"But I was her soon-to-be-friend. And when she found about my secret, she lost it. I can still feel her pain now. It breaks my heart."

"Now, there are two things I want to talk to you about what you just said. One, how come you have mixed feelings for her but nopony else? You've been nothing but evil to children the same age as her for most of your life, but with her... you're something else. Something about her mentally strikes you down and says, 'Back off! She's not worth it! Leave her alone!'"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Roger was very confused about what Celestia was telling him.

"You can't hide it, Roger! Something about her stops you from being nasty. You don't know what it is, but I do." Roger was now slowly taking a few steps away from Celestia. She was starting to scare him. "You love her, Roger, don't you?"

Roger winced in confusion and anger. "I do not love her!"

"Not sexually, that would be a little disturbing. No, you love her as a father would love his daughter. You would keep her safe from any danger, anything that would scar her for life. You would protect her. You care about her, Roger, and that's something I never thought I would see during your days here in Equestria."

Roger felt light-headed. He didn't know about his 'relationship' with Applebloom. He didn't know that he cared for her. It disturbed him.

"And secondly," Celestia suddenly said. "What in the hay made you go on that little rampage and made you say that you would kill everypony and take over Equestria?And that you would target Applebloom, the one that you 'love', once she calmed down. What was wrong with you?"

Roger mentally chuckled that the princess swore in her own language. _"She didn't realise it,"_ He thought. _"This question must be serious, even though the answer won't be what she will expect."_ He cleared his throat and said, "It's just something that all humans do when they're pissed off. They blabber on about things that would be impossible for them to do. I do it a lot back on Earth, so expect it from me a couple of times. Anyway, don't worry, I won't really take over Equestria. It would be impossible with you at the wheel of this ship."

Celestia chuckled. "I like that little metaphor you did there. Very impressive."

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yes, I heard everything. I understand."

"Right," Celestia then stared at Roger with a proud look on her face.

Roger only just noticed it, "What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"For what you did to Twilight,"

"Huh?" Roger couldn't remember what he did to Twilight. He was more focused at Applebloom. How she was like a daughter to him. It didn't make any sense.

"After your 'rampage'? You thought you killed Derpy Hooves but you didn't? You said that you almost killed her in the open and Twilight heard you, then you punched her?"

Roger exclaimed in surprise. "I remember now. Well, all I was trying to do was to get her away from sight of the lane and-"

"You could've hid her in a bush,"

"I thought her home would be the best place for her,"

"And you care about Twilight as well as Applebloom. What changed you, Roger? This has become a really big surprise for me. Were you pretending to be a monster on your world?"

"Well, I... uh, I just... Look, all I wanted was for Twilight to be hidden. If somepony saw her... I said some'pony', shit."

"It doesn't matter if you say somepony or somebody. They're both the same."

"But it's so weird talking in another language. I hated French and Spanish at school. Speaking in another language is strange."

"Just get on with it,"

"If somepony saw her, I would've had a lot of explaining to do. I just did it to save myself."

"I would say you're selfish, but helping Twilight to help you? I've never meet somepony with a bigger heart as you. I... I just don't understand it. You've been nasty to everybody back on your world, but here... your heart has changed."

"Didn't you already say this?"

"I'm at a lost for words. How will I stop your bullying problem with this?! I can't! It's impossible! I think your heart has found forgiveness! I don't think you will bully again! I would just send you home right now!"

Roger was shocked. Was he hearing things? "I'm going home right now? That's it? None of this 'you must be friends with Twilight Sparkle and her friends. It will stop your bullying. You will change.'?"

Celestia was as shocked as he was. "Y-yeah. Yes, you are going home right now. That's it."

_"I must be dreaming,"_ Roger thought. _"It cannot be that easy! I don't believe it!"_

Celestia's horn started to glow a white aura. The same white aura surrounded Roger and his body started to glow. It felt strange, like somebody was rubbing a balloon against him. He looked at Celestia, who was staring at him.

"Are you sure you want to return? I will tell Twilight, Applebloom and the others that you met that you went back to your world." She had to raise her voice as the spell she was using on the human was very loud. It was creating a strong blast of wind. It sounded like a tornado was just outside the castle.

Roger nodded. "Tell them, but... be careful with Applebloom. She might now take it well."

"I will. And, Roger, don't tell anybody about this."

"But what should I say if they tell me where I went?"

"Make something up. You're good at that. Goodbye, Roger Larkfield."

And after she said that, Roger quickly found himself inside a white vortex. He was heading home. He was still shocked. He couldn't believe that he was going home. _"I really am dreaming. I'm never this lucky."_ Roger reached his right arm out and slowly pinched it with his left index finger and thumb. "Ouch!" It hurt more than he wanted it to. _"Okay, I'm not dreaming. I must be the luckiest guy in the world." _After a few minutes of thinking about how lucky he was, he was at the end of the vortex. He flew out and landed hard. He was on concrete. Luckily, there wasn't a scratch in sight.

He was back where he started. In the alleyway. It hadn't changed since he last saw it. There were still trees as dark as the night. And trunks as high as buildings. It was much warmer than it was in Equestria. The month was still July. He looked ahead of himself, deeper into the alleyway. There was no dark blue light to be seen. He looked behind him and saw the light that was the entrance to the alleyway. The day hadn't changed at all. It was like time had slowed down while he was in Equestria. He then noticed something on his back. It was his rucksack, which looked untouched. _"It must've travelled with me when Celestia cast that spell at me."_ He deeply sighed and started to walk towards the entrance of the alleyway. He quickly got to the end. He was standing in front of a road. The same road he ran alongside when he was escaping the school. He looked up the road and he saw the street his house was located at. He took a deep breath and started to walk towards it. He then felt a weird sensation. _"Oh no, not again,"_ He thought. He knew what was happening. He was going to get sent back to Equestria. He closed his eyes and braised himself. He then heard a whooshing sound. Then, a buzzing sound. And then, the sound of... hoof-steps. Roger quickly turned around and rushed to where the sounds were coming from. They were coming from the alleyway. He turned the corner and what he saw shocked him. "A-Applebloom?"

**Well Sports, y'all know what's coming next. I've spent my whole summer holiday with my family that I haven't had the full time to do this. I've probably been on this for about 10 minutes each day. That's how bad it was. Thank you to everybody who was and still is patient enough to stay with this story. Without you, I probably wouldn't be carrying on with this. Also, did this chapter make any sense to you? It didn't to me, and I wrote it. But, it looks alright. Tell me if there's anything that makes your mind explode, I will sort it out, if I can be bothered, that is. Now, Applebloom being Roger's 'daughter', do you think it's cute or disturbing or confusing? I really couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Same Fic-Time. Same Fic-Channel. (That doesn't make sense, my apologies.)**


	14. Chapter 14 Back On Earth

**Chapter 14 – Back On Earth**

The human was looking closely ahead of himself, shocked at the sight that was mentally paralysing him. He couldn't think of anything else besides on questioning about how this situation happened. Applebloom, the filly that Celestia told Roger he should protect, that he should love with his heart, was standing in front of him deep in the alleyway. She too was looking at Roger, her eyes showing mixed feelings about Roger and the situation around her. Feelings like confusion, anger, sadness and even hate. Roger frowned at the yellow filly, indicating that he was confused. Applebloom also frowned at Roger, trying to get him to explain the area around them. Applebloom knew Roger was confused, but the human couldn't work out the sign the pony was telling him. He took a deep breath in and slowly walked towards the miniature cowpony. She took a few steps back.

"Applebloom," Roger quietly spoke. "H-how did you get here?" The yellow pony frowned at him. "Applebloom, please. I don't know how you are here as well, but I will try and-"

"Didn't ah tell ya ta leave me alone?" Applebloom coldly said. It sent a chill down Roger's spine. "Also, where in Equestria are we?"

Roger gulped nervously. _"Hoo boy, this is not going to end well..."_ He thought. He took yet another deep breath and said, "We're not in Equestria... we are on Earth... My world. I think Celestia sent you here by accident. And... I think she doesn't know about it. Sorry, but, I guess you're stuck here with me until Celestia notices... which might not be for a while." Roger closed his eyes, ready for the water works from Applebloom.

After precisely 10 seconds, Roger opened his eyes. They then shot up in panic when he saw Applebloom trotting away from him deeper into the alleyway. She had quietly trotted 40 metres away from him.

"Applebloom!" He shouted. "Where are you going?" He ran after the filly.

She slowly turned around, her eyes were drowning in tears. She frowned at the human again and turned back towards the endless lane. She sighed a depressed sigh and carried on trotting away from Roger. The human ran faster towards her, desperate to stop the yellow filly. After a few seconds, the human had caught up to the cowpony. He was now right behind her.

"A-Applebloom," Roger struggled to say, his breath gone from the running. He had to jog, just to keep up with Applebloom's trotting. She didn't talk or turn around. She kept on trotting. "L-look, I know yo-you're upset, but... th-think how I felt. When I first s-stepped foot in Equestria, I got smacked in t-the face by a book," Roger swore he could hear a small chuckle from Applebloom. "but I s-said sorry and that was it. I had a go at Twilight and Spike, leading up to the b-book, but they forgave me in the end. If I hadn't landed in the library, I may s-still be in Equestria, lost and confused.. maybe on the verge of committing suicide. But thankfully, luck came to me. And I'm sure luck will come to you if you keep control of yourself and trust me."

Applebloom quickly turned around, her eyes were still filled with tears. "There's no way ah'm gonna trust somepony with an attitude like yours! Which you kindly demonstrated back at Ponyville School!" She suddenly exclaimed, startling Roger. All of his work explaining about what he did when he came to Equestria and what she should do was an unfortunate waste. "Ah still can't believe ah'm stuck on a world filled with freaks and monsters. And what's worse, ah'm with one of those monsters! So... so..." Her eyes were dropping the tears like nobody's business. Roger had never seen anyone this upset before. "So, you can just buck off away from me! Ah don't need any help from you, or anypony else!" She looked down to the ground, letting a few more tears drop. She then quickly looked back up at Roger. Her face then suddenly changed from sad to surprisingly angry. "Roger Larkfield... ah hate you. Ah fu*king hate you!" She then lifted her hind legs and bucked him as hard as she could on his left leg, making him shout out in pain. She then started to run towards the entrance of the alleyway as fast as she could. It was all too fast for Roger to prepare for. He was crouching down, trying to quickly get over the sudden pain in his leg.

_"Bloody filly! Wait, did... did she just say 'fu*king' instead of 'bucking'? Did she get that from me?"_ After the pain went, Roger got up, saw Applebloom making a run for it, and ran after her.

He wasn't running after her for revenge. He was running after her to keep her safe. He knew she was a young filly, who still had a lot of life left in her. He was slowly starting to figure out the 'father, daughter' thing Celestia had told him.

After a few seconds, Roger was now 20 feet from her. They had finally reached the entrance of the alleyway. Applebloom quickly turned to the right without seeing where it lead to. She knew Roger was running behind her and she didn't want to find out the reason. She thought he was after her for revenge after she bucked him. They were now running alongside a road, but, thankfully, there were no cars to be seen.

In front of the running pair, about 360 metres away, were several houses on both sides of the road. Roger was relieved to finally see proper houses. None of them were filled with hay nor wood, just bricks. Just then, the front door of the last house on the right side of the road, the same side the pair were, opened and out walked a curious Sammy White. He heard the shouting in the alleyway and had prepared himself to investigate. He had finished preparing and was on his way to the alleyway. He could hear the sound of two people running and turned to look. He saw the yellow cowpony and his jaw dropped.

"A-Applebloom?" He whispered, too quiet for the runners to hear. He then saw Roger. "Roger?" He said louder.

Roger then saw Sammy. "Sammy! Grab that filly!"

The boy looked back at Applebloom, his jaw then went ajar again. Applebloom saw him, gasped, and ran even faster. She leant to the right, ready to turn in that direction. Sammy quickly side-stepped to the left, trying to see where Applebloom was going. He was right in the way of Roger.

"Oh, get out of my way, you useless prat!" Roger exclaimed.

He pushed poor Sammy out of the way to the right. The boy tripped and fell to the ground. Luckily, there was grass to cushion the fall. He slowly got up, trying his best to ignore the pain. Roger and Applebloom were long gone. Sammy then jumped up and down on the spot, laughing happily out loud. "They're real! They're real! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh!" He then dashed after Roger and Applebloom; he didn't want to miss a chance like this.

**/watch?v=6HaGJ7UjG7w**

Roger didn't care about the music or how it was playing in _his_ world, all he was interested in was capturing Applebloom and stopping her from getting hurt. Suddenly, he recognised the area and saw what he hoped Applebloom didn't go near – Happy Hill Secondary School. _"Great. Just great. I really hate you, Applebloom. Why did you have to run away in the first place?" _Roger's body was already trying to tell him to stop running, but he ignored it. He couldn't let Applebloom get away from him. He spat out a piece of sweat that had been produced inside his mouth and shouted to Applebloom, "You really need to stop! Who knows what would happen to you?" Applebloom didn't respond, nor did she stop, she ran even faster. "_Just slow the fu*k down! I can't do this forever!" _Applebloom looked around the area, then took a sharp left towards a wooden gate. "_Don't you dare..."_ Once Applebloom had reached the gate, she didn't stop. She jumped over the 6 foot gate like it was a speed bump. She landed gracefully on the other side, stopped running, and looked at Roger. Roger ran at full speed towards the gate. _"If she can do it, so can I."_ Once he reached the gate, Roger jumped as high as he could. It didn't end well. Roger's right leg knocked onto the top of the gate, which made him lose control and land on his back. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all. Roger quickly got up and saw that Applebloom had already got a head start. He ran off after her. They were heading towards the entrance of the school.

The _actual _entrance to Happy Hill were 2 big glass doors. They both had white plastic strips on them. Roger always thought they were for decorations for the door. He saw no reason why they _should_ be there. The doors had a big, rectangle bar handle that stretches from one side to the other on the outside, and the inside had small knobs that you turn to open them on the inside. Applebloom got to the front doors. She quickly turned around to find out how far her pursuer was. He was catching up. Fast. The filly jumped up to the bar and pushed it into the door. It worked. The door opened quickly and smoothly. The cowpony dashed in and bucked the door, closing it firmly. She then ran down the corridor, and into one of the classrooms, not bothering to look back for Roger. Within seconds, the front doors burst open again and in zoomed a breathless human, determined to catch the yellow pony. Luckily for Aplebloom, the human didn't see which classroom she entered. Roger carefully looked down the corridor, trying to detect Applebloom. He couldn't see her, but he had a high suspicion that she went into a classroom. But which one? It was lunchtime at Happy Hill, so everybody was either in the canteen or outside in the playground. They were at the other side of the school, a good 200 metres away from where the pair were. The music stopped, which made Roger tut. He liked that song. It made the chase more exciting. He shook his head to stop that thought get the better of him and he slowly walked through the corridor, getting ready to peak inside the first classroom.

He knew the corridor well. There were 10 classrooms in total, 5 on the left side and 5 on the right side – that is if you went from the front doors to the very end of said corridor. After the 3rd classrooms on each side, there were stairs on both sides. They lead to either the ICT department, or the Maths department. The departments the pair were in were both the English department (on the right side) and the Geography department (on the left side). Roger peaked into the first classroom to the left. But, unfortunately, there was no filly.

He peaked his head inside the first classroom to the right this time. It was an old classroom, just like the first one. Instead of carpet, it had a wooden floor, filled with nails and splinters; it didn't look safe at all. There was no filly in sight. But Roger didn't move, he stayed in that spot. He was concentrating, trying to hear the heavy breathing from the filly. No breath was to be heard. He tutted, looked away from the classroom and turned around to enter the second classrooms to both the left and the right. They were almost the exact same as the previous classroom, minus the nails and splinters in the wooden floor. No heavy breathing in both either.

"Dammit Applebloom! Where are you?!" He exclaimed. He was getting very impatient with the filly.

"And this is why ah don't want ta be near you," Applebloom said. The sound of her voice came from the 4th classroom to the right. Roger quickly dashed in there, but Applebloom was nowhere in the open. She had to be hiding somewhere. But where? The classroom was much different than the first couple of classrooms. It was a more modem classroom with carpet instead of a wooden floor. The chairs and tables were plastic instead of the weak wood. There was a huge projector in front of the white board. The white board wasn't like the other white boards. It was an interactive white board, something that all the new classrooms in the school had. Roger shook his head to ignore his thoughts of the layout of the classroom.

"Where are you?" Roger spoke. "C'mon, Applebloom, it's not safe here. If somebody sees you, you might get hurt. And if they see me, I'm in deep trouble."

"Why? What did you do?" Applebloom's innocent voice squeaked from under one of the tables. Roger couldn't work out which table the filly was under though.

"I don't want to talk about it. You won't trust me ever again if I told you."

"Tell me. Ah promise ah won't destroy mah trust with you."

Roger took a deep breath. Should he really tell her? Should he unlock his secret to the filly who he should protect? He gulped a nervous gulp and sadly said, "I'm a school bully. _This _school's bully. Everybody here is afraid of me. The children, the teachers, the parents. Heck, even my next door neighbours are too scared to talk to me. If I see somebody with a lot of money in their hand, I would steal it from them... before hurting them to make sure they don't fight back. I would randomly attack somebody just for fun. No matter who they are. Just... just don't go near me. I was really hoping to get you back to Equestria, but..." Roger's throat clogged up in sadness, something that had never ever happened to the bully before. "I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be out in the open. I'm... not normal." He then released a long sigh. "Just stay away from me, Applebloom. Please. Just... find another way to get back home. Good luck..." He then walked out of the classroom, his eyes wetting up. He had forgotten what it was like to be upset. He didn't enjoy it. He closed the classroom door behind him with a slow and steady rhythm and sadly walked down the corridor.

Applebloom crawled out from under the desk she was hiding under, tearing up herself. _"Ah... Ah can't believe it," _She thought. _"Wha... what monstrosity made him that way? He's... he's just like Diamond Tiara! Oh, what am ah sayin'? He isn't like her at all! At least he has a heart. Oh, what should ah do?" _Then, like something was controlling her,Applebloom quickly trotted to the door and bucked it open. The door was a "pull and push to open" one. Luckily, the push section was on the classroom side, making it child's play for Applebloom to open. She looked down the corridor towards the door and saw Roger outside, slowly turning the corner which lead to the gate they both jumped over earlier. 

Roger approached the gate, wiping away the first tear of his in years. He was just about to flip the wooden lock on it when Sammy suddenly appeared on the other side of the gate.

"Finally!" He sounded happy and relieved. "I thought I lost you. I went after you after I saw you running..." His face lit up in confusion, and partly surprise. "Have... have you been crying?" He saw the redness in Roger's eyes. It shocked him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," The bully sadly said. "You might think it was an hallucination. That you were going crazy. And the reason why I was running was because I was running from the alleyway, away from something."

"The heck are you talking about?" Sammy was slowly backing away from the gate. He didn't like the way Roger was acting. It scared him. "Are you talking about the yellow baby horse you were chasing?"

"Filly," Roger sadly responded. "Its a filly. A baby _pony_. A baby horse is a foal. Get your fu*king animal facts right, you idiot."

"Jeez, why are you acting like this? With... with the crying, and the "not believing" thing. What happened?"

"So... so you believe me about Applebloom?"

"Of course. I saw you with her! Can't get better proof than that!"

"Okay," He sadly said, stopping a tear from escaping his eye by quickly closing and opening it repeatedly. "This will shock you a bit, but... Applebloom, the filly I was chasing, can t-t-tal... oh, shit."

Sammy tutted. "C'mon, Roger. Just tell me."

"She can talk!" Roger exclaimed.

"I know- AH! I mean... Wow! That's amazing! A talking horse- I mean pony! Bloody hell!" Roger didn't notice the slip of Sammy's tongue at the start of his sentence. He was too ashamed that he had to tell Applebloom the truth. Sammy noticed Roger's blank expression. "Roger? What's up?"

"I had to tell her!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Wha? Tell her what?"

"I had no choice!"

"Roger, you're not making any sense."

Roger had his face buried on top of the gate. He couldn't control himself. Applebloom, who was listening to the action from inside the school corridor, was just about ready to charge out and help Roger. She didn't like hearing Roger like that. It made him sound defenceless and depressed, like nopony was helping him. Suddenly, before she was about to jump up and try to turn the knob on the door with her mouth, somebody appeared from the far end of the corridor, looking very confused after hearing the commotion outside. It was a male who was carrying a big the size of a laptop in his right hand and carrying a few folders in his left hand. He was wearing a blue suit which looked very expensive. He was wearing black coloured trousers and had a pair of well-polished black shoes on his feet. He saw Applebloom and his face lit up in confusion.

"Is... is that a baby horse? Oh, what are they called? Mares? Stallions?"

Applebloom turned around and saw the human. She didn't like what he said about her. She then remembered what Roger said.

"Ah think the word ya're lookin' for is a filly. Ah'm a baby _pony_. A baby horse is a foal. Get yer buckin' animal facts right, ya idiot!" The man's face suddenly went a cold blue. He stood there, shivering like a scared dog. Applebloom tilted her head at him in confusion. "Ya look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright, mister?"

The man couldn't take it any more. "OOOOAAAAHHHH!"

Outside, Roger and Sammy both quickly turned to the school. They heard the scream as clear as day. Sammy chuckled, hearing a teacher scream for the first ever time. Roger had a different expression. He knew who the teacher was and why he screamed.

"We have to go in there. NOW!" He then ran towards the doors, too quick for Sammy to take note on what was happening. He quickly went after the bully.

The doors suddenly flew open, nearly ripping them out of their hinges. Roger dashed in the building, franticly looking for the yellow filly. It wasn't long before Sammy entered the building as well. The filly or the teacher were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he take her?" Roger growled, throwing himself into classroom after classroom, trying desperately to find them.

"Who was it that screamed? Then took Applebloom" Sammy questioned the bully.

"It... it was Mr Walker," Roger answered. "the head of the maths department. He's a teacher you don't want to mess with. Get on his wrong side and he'll make you wish you were never born. We have to find him before he does something to Applebloom." And with that, Roger dashed towards the stairs that lead to the Maths department – being followed closely behind by Sammy of course, who was still mentally jumping for joy about the events that were happening. But what would he tell Roger? Or Applebloom for that matter? They both would be very confused. With each and every step he took, he grew less and less courage to tell Roger of his "knowledge" about Applebloom...

**Another one down! Sammy is a brony?! *gasp* Who saw that coming?! Also, take a guess who his favourite pony is? Hint: She is a female. :P NO SPOILERS! **


	15. Chapter 15 The Search

**Chapter 15 – The Search**

Happy Hill was known for being a quiet school. It was also known to house the friendliest teachers in London. In the playground, the kids and the teachers were bursting with joy. The corridors though, had a different story. There was a strange echo of people running and doors slamming. The echo slowly got closer and closer, louder and louder, until suddenly, the white, wooden door, sitting alone in the far corner of one of the many corridors, smashed hard against the wall as two school boys, one a bully and the other a wimpy kid, dashed inside, desperately looking for a yellow filly.

"She's not in here!" Sammy called over to Roger, who was crawling on the floor peeping under the tables. Applebloom was hiding under a table when she was trying to hide from Roger, so he guessed that she would do the same when hiding from others.

"Where the hell could she have gone to?!" Roger growled.

"Beats me," Sammy said. "but something doesn't feel right here."

Roger noticed what Sammy said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know when you are at school, then you suddenly feel as if somebody special, like a doctor or a solider, is in the school, and it just so happens that they are standing near to where you are?"

Roger shrugged. "Not really, I might have been too busy tormenting little kids."

Sammy tutted. "Really, Roger, why the heck do you do that?"

The bully shrugged again. "It's a long and stupid story... you wouldn't care about it anyway."

Sammy pulled a face of confusion and wonder. He then turned around towards the door. "Well, it doesn't matter. It might just be a coincidence. Which is strange as I never have coincidences. They turn out to be true and connected to something." Roger then got up off the floor and proceeded to walk out the empty classroom. Sammy then walked in front of him, like he wanted to say something to the bully. "But what if it's true?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those people – I can't figure out what type they are. Whether they are soldiers, doctors, or firemen – they could be dangerous _and_ be the reason of Applebloom's disappearance."

"What? There are soldiers here?"

"It is a possibility," Sammy then turned around and walked out of the corridor. Roger soon followed out and slowly closed the door, thinking carefully about what Sammy said.

"Okay, we have to think. Where else around here could she have been taken to? Where _didn't_ we go?"

Sammy face-palmed. Roger pulled a face of confusion. Sammy then spoke. "Roger, you fail to realise that I'm _not_ from this school. Remember?" Roger tried his hardest to remember, but he couldn't. "Does "Sunny Hill" ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah!" Roger exclaimed. "You were the final person that I bullied before I was sent here... No hard feelings?" Roger smiled sheepishly.

"None taken," Sammy weakly said. "Actually, we didn't check out the other side of the school."

Roger looked down to the ground, thinking about what Sammy said, then raised it back to his level. "There's only one problem about that... We have to go through the playground – which is crowded with children and teachers that would easily recognise me."

"Isn't there another way to get to the other side?"

"Not that I know of,"

Sammy sighed heavily and angrily glided both of his hands over his head. "Well, that's that then. There's nothing we can do! Applebloom is going to be here, on Earth, for the rest of her life!"

Roger stroked his chin, thinking of a plan. He then thought of one. One that he didn't think he would do. "I'm just going to the toilet. Stay out of sight! You're not very good at lying."

Before Sammy had any time to object, Roger was already running down the corridor towards the nearest toilets. After a few seconds, he had finally reached them. He looked around to see if there were any teacher or children. After the coast was clear, he entered the toilets. Inside, it was much cleaner than the other toilets. The walls looked like they were jet-washed with soapy water only minutes ago. The toilets may have been bleached with the most expensive bleach as they were shining brighter than the sun. The sinks were also bleached and were also shining. Roger then walked over to the closest cubical, closed it and locked the door. He lowered both seats, sat on them and cleared his throat.

"Celestia?" He lowered his tone, in case somebody was just outside the door. If they heard what he was saying, it would take a lot of explaining – and he didn't want that. He quietly and calmly said, "Are you there?"

There was no answer.

Roger raised his voice higher. "Celestia? Where are you?"

Still no answer.

He took a deep breath and shouted, "Princess Celestia of the sun! I demand that you release your celestial voice to me! Now!"

"**My, my, Roger, you have no patience whatsoever. I'm surprised Sammy White is still with you." **Roger sighed with relief. He had wanted to hear that sweet voice since he found out Applebloom was on Earth with him. **"Also, that may be the first time you've called me "Princess" Celestia. You must really require my assistance." **

After Roger controlled himself, he quietly exclaimed, "Celestia! We have a _huge_ problem over here."

"**What is the matter? You sound worried."**

"Y-you don't know what happened?! Were you sleeping?!"

"**Roger... I have no idea what you're talking about." **Celestia sounded nervous.

"Somehow, when you sent me back here, Applebloom came with me. She's here! On Earth! Not in Equestria! Did you accidentally sent her here with me?"

"**Okay... I'll be honest to you as you are honest to me... most of the time." **Celestia whispered that last part under her breath, so Roger didn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Roger then thought of a reason. "Oh no, you didn't..."

Celestia answered with a simple, **"Yes. Yes, I did." **She knew what Roger meant. Roger couldn't answer. He was so shocked, so mad, so confused. Celestia then said, **"I couldn't trust you. Yes, I said that because you helped Applebloom and Twilight, I would take you home because your bullying stopped, but... after I sent you, I knew you couldn't be trusted."**

"So you dragged poor Applebloom from her home, _without_ her family's permission, to my world... just because you couldn't trust me?!"

"**Yes," **She sadly sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice," The bully then got up off the toilet, quickly unlocked the door and smashed it open.

"**Roger! What are you doing?" **

"I have had it with you and your crazy decisions! I'm going to find her, tell her about what you did, and bring her home myself! And then... we'll talk." He then threw the door open and stormed out. The door slowly shut itself and the toilet room was silent.

Roger stomped angrily down the corridor towards Sammy. His blood was boiling, his heart was pounding with anger. Sammy then saw him.

"Okay, what happened? Did the toilet have no paper?" He chuckled. "Did the tap break off when you-EEEEEK!"

"Shut the fu*k up and tell me!" Roger roared and grabbed Sammy by his shirt collar, causing him to squeak in surprise and fright. "Who were the people you talked about?"

"I-I told you!" Sammy struggled to say, Roger was chocking him. "I do-don't know wh-who or wha-what they are! Le-let go!"

Roger released his grip on Sammy's shirt collar, causing the poor boy to fall to the floor. He was gasping for air and coughing. Roger looked at him for a few moments. He was still on the floor. The bully tutted, grabbed Sammy's arm and lifted him up. Sammy was surprised that Roger helped him.

"Okay, I have made a decision," Roger said, not bothering to look at Sammy. He knew the ginger-haired kid would be shocked after he helped him to his feet. "I am going to the other side of the school... via the playground."

"But didn't you say they'll-"

Roger covered the boy's mouth with his hand. "That's it. That's what I've chosen. Try and stop me. Just try." He then walked towards the stairs, leaving a shaken and confused Sammy White behind.

The doors to the playground were at the far end of the corridor where Applebloom was last seen. They used to be a creamy white, but over the years they grew mouldy and dusty. Nobody had cleaned the for ages. Roger took a deep breath before opening them. He knew that once he opened them, he would have to confront dozens of teachers and children; all who fear Roger like he's a disease. He could hear their giggles, screams and conversations outside. Part of him didn't want to go outside because it would ruin the children's playtime, but he had to. He had to save Applebloom from Mr Walker. He opened the latch and stepped outside.

The sounds of the playground completely stopped. Everybody was looking at Roger, all with faces of shock and fear. Roger gulped. _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,"_ He then started to walk towards the other said of the school. The children were stepping back from the bully. Some of the teachers were standing in front of the children to protect them. It was all so very weird to Roger. He had never gotten _this_ much attention before. It was like he was a V.I.P and had entered Happy Hill for a visit. He was halfway across the playground.

Sammy was watching all the action from upstairs. He was surprised by how well things were going so far. He was also surprised by how much attention Roger had. He then thought about Applebloom.

"Maybe I should go down there as well. I won't get another chance at this. I have to meet her now! Oh, my gosh, this is going to be so awesome!" He then dashed down the stairs and barged through the white doors.

Roger had finally reached the other side of the playground. He felt good about himself. Suddenly, the white doors where he originally came from burst open and out dashed Sammy White.

"Sammy! What are you doing here?!"

Sammy finally reached Roger. "Well, a talking pony sounds like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. There's no way I'm going to miss it!" Sammy then remembered where he was. Thousands of people were staring at him, each with a look of disgust. "What are you all staring at?" He growled at them.

"You are friends with Roger Larkfield? Friends?! With Roger Larkfield?! _The _Roger Larkfield?!" Everyone in the playground said it at the exact same time. It was like a huge crowd of robots.

"I think you've pissed them off, Sammy!" Roger exclaimed to the ginger kid.

"What do we do?"

Roger turned around. The door to the other side of the school was right there. He pointed to it.

"There! Go! Move!"

Sammy didn't think twice. He charged at the door and it opened with a bang. Roger quickly went in afterwards and firmly closed it.

"Wha-what was that all about?" Sammy said, trying to breath normally. He wasn't expecting a quick escape.

"The last thing I would be spotted doing is talking to somebody nicely. Talking to them without hurting them. They think we're best friends, almost like partners, and that we both would team up to bully people. Which means that _both_ of us are now on the run. Good going, wise guy!"

Sammy scorned at him. "Hey! If I hadn't got there, something bad would've happened to you."

"Everything was going well anyway! You've just made your life more difficult now! What am I going to do with you-" Roger looked at his surroundings. It was yet another corridor with many classrooms in it. But what he saw in front shocked him. "What... is that?" He pointed at what he saw.

In front of him was, what he had guessed, a dark room. The door was made of metal and had chains dangling in front of it. There were windows on the door, but the room was too dark that you couldn't see what was inside.

"What the heck is that?" Sammy said.

"I-I don't know. I-I've never seen anything like it before." He stood up and walked over to it. There was a black knob that you could twist to open it. "The last time I've been in this area was a few months ago. The door wasn't here, but it looks like it's been here for a long time." He then went to turn the handle.

"Wait!" Sammy whispered. "You don't know what's in there. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Anything for Applebloom," Roger said determinedly. He then turned the handle. Sammy was very shocked that Roger was so eager to save Applebloom. It was like he loved her.

The metallic door slowly creaked open. Dust flew up into the air and into the faces of the two boys. After they both coughed out the dust in their lungs, they examined their surroundings. The room was very dark. It was so dark that you wouldn't be able to see anything without a light source. Straight after entering the room, Roger could feel steeps below him. He stepped down them with ease. They creaked as he walked down them – making the bully immediatelyguess that they were made of wood. With every step he took, the stairs creaked. It deeply reminded him of when he first visited Equestria. When he was sneaking down the stairs of the library to escape from Spike and... Twilight. Roger gulped in sadness after remembering the unicorn. There was something about her that he liked. But he couldn't figure out what it was.

After both boys reached the floor of the mysterious room, Roger reached out his arm and tried to feel what was ahead of him. Trying to find a switch or something to get light in the room. Then, he felt something in mid-air. He pulled it, causing a click to sound. Just then, a light flickered on and off. The boys looked up at it, both hoping that it would light up again. And it did. The whole room was bright as day. Everything could be seen more clearly.

The room was like a science classroom. It wasn't very big. In the far corner, there was a very dusty whiteboard. It didn't look like it was used recently. Roger then saw the high stools. There were loads of them, all tucked underneath high wooden tables. On each table, there were gas taps, orange rubber gas pipes, chemical bottles, old chewing gum and the marks left behind by pencils and pens from a long time ago.

On one table however, there was a gun. The bully slowly picked it up and examined it. The gun was a revolver. It had a wooden handle with a yellow sticker on the side. Only the handle was brown coloured and made of wood. The rest of the revolver was silver and made out of stainless steel. There was a lever-like thing on the back of it. Roger knew what that was. It was called a "Hammer". The user of the deadly weapon pulls it back and that releases the bullets so the gun can fire them. To this day, Roger _still_ doesn't see the point with people pulling them back before firing. If you fire a revolver or a pistol, the force would be so strong that it would pull the hammer back automatically. Why do you need to fiddle with them? Above the trigger was the cylinder. That held the bullets in. Above that was the barrel – where the bullet goes through to start it's journey through the air towards it's target. On both sides of the barrel was something written. Roger tried to read it, but it was too small for his eyes to focus on. He had to know what it says. It could be what the revolver is called!

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Sammy said with worry. "God knows what would happen if somebody sees you with that."

"Stop panicking," Roger growled. "I'll put it down after I find out what it is. But that could take a while... Do you know what it is?" He held it in front of Sammy.

Right on cue, and before Sammy could respond to Roger, a series of footsteps thumped along the ground towards the boys. They were loud and heavy, almost like whoever was making them was wearing big boots. A tall, big man then walked out of the shadows where the footsteps were. His eyes were hazel coloured, he had fat lips and a big nose. His eyebrows were fat as well. His hair and eyebrows were brown coloured. His face was covered in bruises, like somebody had been kicking him. He was wearing a blue, buttoned-up jacket, but there were no badges on it. He was wearing a tidy pair of grey coloured genes, grey, straight socks and big, black, heavy boots – the source of the loud footsteps. Attached to his genes was a walkie-talkie. He had a fat tummy, fat arms, fat legs... well, he was just fat! Like a hippo working for the police!

"That, Mr Larkfield, is the "Colt Anaconda"," the man's low-pitched, giant-like voice boomed around the room. Sammy gulped at the sound of it. "and I'm proud to own it. Now, if you don't want to go to prison for 5 years due to the possession of a lethal weapon, I would recommend that you put it back on the table." The man slowly walked over to the two boys. Roger swiftly placed the gun back on the table. The man smiled. "One of the few times that you've ever listened to me, Larkfield." He chuckled.

"Okay! Time out! Who the heck are you?" Sammy hissed. It surprised Roger. It had been ages since Sammy spoke louder than his usual voice.

"Go on, Larkfield," The man smirked. "Tell him who I am. Don't be shy."

Roger sighed in annoyance. He knew the man well. He remembered him as a control freak and an annoying pest. "Sammy, this is Adam Mars," Roger groaned with boredom. "Adam, this is Sammy White, the boy-"

"who you bullied last before you got transferred to here. Your parents told me. And it's "Officer" Adam Mars, thank you very much! Bloody hell, even after 8 years, you _still_ can't get my name right."

"_Ohh, I hate this guy so fuc*ing much!" _Roger growled to himself.

"So, how do you both know each other?" Sammy asked out of the blue.

"Well, it's like this," Officer Mars said to Sammy. "When Larkfield here first started bullying children, all the parents were worried that he might attack _their_ children. They contacted the police and they tried their best to sort it out. Even if it meant taking you down to the police station 10 times a week, Larkfield. Me and him had separate meetings and I tried to talk him out of bullying... but to no avail. I feel that he's wasted half my career with all those boring conversations. Heck, the boys down at the station used to say that they'd give me 100 pounds if I talked you out of your bullying problem. My pay was and still is very poor as I'm one of the lowest of the low there, so an opportunity like that was very important. But it won't happen now, oh no, because they LEFT!" Both Roger and Sammy jumped in surprise from Officer Mars' sudden scream. "And I doubt the station remembers that "little" deal either! Heh, I could walk down to the captain right now and say "Sir, do you remember that deal me and the boys used to have where if I stop Roger Larkfield from bullying, they'd give me 100 pounds?" and he would always reply with "I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about, my dear Adam."! "My dear Adam"! "You don't know anything, Adam"! "Poor Adam"! ARGH!" He then screamed an angry scream and pulled a few strings of his hair out of his head.

"_Seriously? Is this guy for real?"_ Sammy thought.

"_Bloody, stupid idiot. Why is he still working for the police? How is he still working for the police?"_ Roger thought.

Officer Mars suddenly cleared his throat and said, "Oh well, who cares about that stupid deal? 100 pounds is nothing compared to what I caught only a few minutes ago."

Roger caught interest to Officer Mars. "You caught something? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have found one of the wonders of the world... a talking pony!"

Roger tensed up. Officer Mars has Applebloom? What horrible things did he do to her? Roger had to think of something, fast!

"Wow! Can we see it?" He thought of a plan, but it won't be easy... and it could take his life away.

"Sure! As long as you don't steal it from me and sell it for your _own_ money... that's _my_ job."

"We won't," Roger tried his best not to attack Adam after what he said. He's going to sell Applebloom? Bastard!

Officer Mars went to a dark corner of the room and picked up what looked like a dog box, the box that a dog owner would put them into when they take them to the vets. He placed it on the table where the gun, or the Colt Anaconda, was. He opened the metal door and waited. No filly walked out.

"Maybe it's still unconscious after I knocked it out,"

Roger almost exploded. Nobody touches his filly and lives to tell the tale.

"May I say where you got those bruises from? And how did you knock the filly out?"

"How about I tell you the whole story?" Officer Mars asked the boys. They both nodded and he proceeded. "Well, it all started when I heard this almighty scream coming from the corridor. I rushed towards it and saw a teacher, who it was will remain a mystery to me, laying on the floor, shivering in fright. Not coldness. Fright. To avoid freaking people out, I dragged him to the nearest classroom and placed him under a table, out of sight. When I walked out of the classroom, I saw the filly. Very intelligent, as it was trying to sneak away from me." Roger and Sammy both pretended to be interested. Roger was thinking of another plan as he debunked his last one. It was too dangerous. "I hurried over to it and picked it up," Adam continued. "It squeaked and whimpered while it was in my arms. It must have been so terrified."

"_I wonder why?" _Roger thought with sarcasm.

"I had to get it away from sight. Fortunately, there was _this_ thing." He tapped his hand on the dog box, indicting that he was talking about it. "It was right next to me. I thought it was suspicious, but convenient things like this happen, don't they?" Sammy and Roger nodded slowly. They weren't bothered about it. "Anyway, I put... well, honestly, I "persuaded" the filly to go in the box, hence the bruises all over my face. Of course, it was making too much noise while in the box. People would notice it a mile off. So, I took it out of the box, held its nose and mouth so it couldn't breath, and after about 10 seconds, it was unconscious."

"I see," Sammy said with a very small amount of anger in his voice. He too was almost at breaking point. He had never felt like this for somebody or something before. It surprised him.

"But here's the weird thing," Officer Mars suddenly said with a serious tone. He stared straight at Roger. "When the filly was in the box, it was screaming, "Roger! Roger!"... Now, can you explain that, Larkfield?"

Roger gulped in nervousness and fear. What could he say? He had to think of something.

"That's a really strange coincidence. But I've never met a talking pony before so I'm afraid I can't help you." Roger lied. He was trying really hard not to slip up. If Officer Mars found out that he knew Applebloom, who knows what would happen?

"Okay then," Officer Mars said. And he said nothing else.

"_Wow," _Roger thought. _"It's not difficult to fool this person."_

The dog box, which was sitting quietly on the table, started to make strange noises. Everyone in the room looked at the box. There was scratching, ruffling and groaning. Applebloom was awakening.


	16. Chapter 16 Reunion

**Hello? Anyone there? For those who are just about to die from boredom, I'm really sorry for this being very VERY late. I may have gotten a few messages/reviews telling me when the next one was going to come. Oops. I'll TRY to get it out as soon as possible, but I wouldn't get your hopes up (haven't I already said this in a previous chapter?). Anyway, enjoy Chapter 16 – Reunion!**

**Chapter 16 – Reunion**

Roger couldn't think. He was about to meet Applebloom again. But, with two people who have never properly spoken to her, nor seen a talking pony before. Well, Officer Mars knows about her ability to speak, but Sammy doesn't. Did he truly believe Roger when he said that Applebloom can speak at the front of the school? What would their reactions be when Applebloom recognises Roger? There were many questions that needed to be answered.

Due to its light weight, the dog box was moving about while the filly was stretching her legs. There were sounds of yawning and groaning in the box. Then, there was silence. Nobody dared to talk in case it startled the filly. Then, a big, red thing appeared at the 'entrance' of the box. Roger quickly recognised it. It was Applebloom's red bow that was stuck to her head. It was scrunched up and wrinkly. How Applebloom will get it back to normal again is a mystery. Then, her large head peeped out of the box and looked dead in the eyes of Officer Mars. She didn't know Roger and Sammy were there.

She then sighed and sadly said to Adam, "Hey there, Mister. Look, ah'm really sorry for what ah did ta you. Please don't hurt me again." And with that, she quickly flew back inside the box.

Officer Mars sighed a stressed sigh and went to look inside the box. He tilted his head to the entrance where he could see the scared filly and said, "I won't hurt you again. I promise."

"Do you... Pinkie Promise?" Applebloom asked Adam from deep inside the box. As she was saying this, she made a gesture with her hoof. The officer pulled a face of serious confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, dear? What's a 'Pinkie Promise'?"

Sammy suddenly exploded with laughter. Roger flinched a little in surprise, then nudged the laughing boy. "Sammy, what the hell are you laughing at?"

"Yo-you have no idea-HAHAHAHAHA!" Sammy continued laughing. His blood-red face then looked at Officer Mars. "Yo-you mustn't break this p-promise! You mustn't! HAHAHAHAHA!" He then wobbled to the table behind him, laid against it and continued to roar with laughter. Both Roger and Officer Mars stared at each other with confusion, then stared back at Sammy with confusion.

"Is he... er, ill, Larkfield?" Adam asked the bully. Roger only stared at Sammy in more confusion. He had never seen Sammy laugh like this before. It was like he was possessed by something demonic. The 'Demonic Chuckle God' or something like that.

After Officer Mars asked the question to Roger, Applebloom lifted her ears. She heard what the police officer said. _"Larkfield... Larkfield... Lark... field... Roger!"_ She suddenly got back onto her feet, or hooves, and dashed out of the box.

The three humans didn't know that the filly was outside the box, looking straight at them. Sammy was wiping the last tear of laughter in his eye. Officer Mars was right next to him, trying to find out what triggered his explosion, while Roger was in front of the box, looking down at both Sammy and Adam. He was still trying to figure out why Sammy went into a laughing fit. Then, out of curiosity, he looked behind to the box. He wanted to say hello to Applebloom before she becomes money. He still hadn't worked out a plan to escape with her though. He can thank Sammy's fit for that.

There, standing in front of him, with a smile stretching from cheek-to-cheek was Applebloom. Roger quickly smiled back at her, remembering how much trouble she had caused for him. They both smiled at each other for a few seconds when Applebloom suddenly leapt at him, her smile widening a bit. Roger was very quick to catch her in mid-air. She wrapped her forelegs around his neck, while he held her back with his hands, and they spun around a few times on the spot, both laughing in joy.

"I'm _so_ glad I've finally found you!" Roger exclaimed in joy. He then noticed something that made him even more happy. This was the very first time, since his arrival in Equestria, where he was physically touching Applebloom in a gentle, friendly way. And to make his milestone better... it was from a hug! Unfortunately, Roger remembered where he and the filly were. He stopped laughing and spinning around. When he turned to face the two humans, they were both staring at him with different emotions. But before anyone could react, Officer Mars released his anger.

"YOU FU*KING LIAR!" He shouted, startling both Roger and Applebloom. "I should of known you were lying. You've been doing it for the past 8 years or so, and... how the hell did you meet a talking pony?!" Officer Mars' face was a bright red of anger. Sammy didn't know what to do in all this carnage. He was just sitting there, watching an overweight police officer shout at not only a school bully who has been surprisingly nice to him for the past few hours, but a school bully who was carrying a filly, a talking filly, that he knew a lot about. Everything that was happening was making his mind explode.

Roger, who was holding the filly close to him, didn't respond to Adam. He was lost in thought. This week had been the craziest, weirdest, and most confusing in his whole life. One day, he was living his life like he always had - bullying other children. Then, a voice which happened to belong to a princess of a distant land spoke to him at the randomness of times. Then, a portal which belonged to the sister of the princess took him to the distant land, and the rest... Well, the rest is history. He then brought his mind back to the current situation. Officer Mars was still red hot with anger, maybe because Roger had his future tightly in his hands, and Sammy was still on the floor, a look of shock on his face... and happiness for some reason.

"Well?!" Officer Mars exploded again. "Where in God's name did you find it? That thing?!" He then slowly stomped towards Roger. His body was swearing in rage. His hair was ruffed up in rage. His clothes were scrunched up in rage. He was just angry. No other emotions. Just dark anger.

Roger looked next to him. The Colt Anaconda was sitting neatly on the table. Is it a real gun? Or is it just a model Adam stole from a museum? He didn't know. What he did know was that Officer Mars was slowly thundering towards him. He looked down at Applebloom, who was shivering in fear. Her eyes were bulging out in sheer fright. Her teeth were clattering together.

_"She's been through a lot today,"_ Roger thought. _"Poor filly."_

Adam was now 5 metres away from them, and that number was decreasing rapidly. Roger didn't think twice. He quickly placed the scared Applebloom on the table and picked up the Anaconda. He aimed it at Officer Mars, who quickly stopped in his tracks. Roger was shaking. This was it. He was going to kill somebody for the very first time in his life. His hand was unable to keep the gun steady due to the amount of nervousness.

"Keep away from me and Applebloom, and I won't hurt you." Roger found himself saying. He didn't want to make matters worse.

"And she has a name as well!" Officer Mars squealed. "Where did you get her, Larkfield?"  
>Sammy was sitting quietly in the background. He was scared witless. Not only was he about to see Roger use a gun, but a gun on somebody else. He was going to kill another human!<p>

"Please... don't ask any more questions. Just do what I say." Roger quietly said. He was frozen in fear. He had never been this scared before for years.

Officer Mars did what Roger said. He didn't say another word. Roger then looked at Applebloom, who was showing a face of confusion, and a small amount of worry. She was staring at the gun.

"I'll tell you about this thing later," The human whispered to her. He then looked back up at Adam, who was standing at the far corner of the table. Roger took a deep breath and said, "Now... let us go with Applebloom."

Adam slowly made a thumbs up with his right hand, and lifted it up to Roger's face, which confused him greatly. Why is he giving up this easily? Is he planning something? The bully would have to wait and see what happens. Roger placed the Anaconda back on the table, quickly picked up Applebloom and hurried to the exit of the classroom. He didn't want to look at Adam. He know the officer of the law was staring at him in rage. Sammy, who was on the floor the whole time, was slowly getting up off the floor. Roger hurried past him, walked up the steps, and went out through the metal door. Sammy quickly stood up to his maximum height, looked at Officer Mars in worry, and quickly sped after Roger and Applebloom. After the ginger-haired boy exited the classroom, Adam quickly... well, due to his large body he flopped towards the table with the dog box and the gun on it. He picked up the Anaconda with one swoop and gave chase to the boys and his 'money'.

Roger had reached the back doors with Applebloom deep in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. Applebloom looked back up at him, but she wasn't smiling. "Ah'm really sorry for buckin' you earlier, Roger. Ah didn't know what came over me."

Roger shook his head. "You were just scared, that's all. Everybody gets violent when they're scared."

"Even you?" The little pony asked.

Roger sighed deeply. It was true. He would get violent when he was scared. It was the reason why he bullied other children. "Even me," He quietly said.

The sound of heavy breathing alerted the two, and Sammy White dashed out of the metal doors. He looked nervous and scared. "We've got to get out of here!" He exclaimed. "Officer Mars looked _really _pissed off when we left. He must be heading right for us with the Anaconda... and I think it's loaded!" He stopped to catch his breath when he noticed Applebloom. She was looking at him with fascination. He gulped, smiled a bit and said, "Hello. I'm Sammy White... and..." He was bustling with excitement. He was speaking to Applebloom. The Applebloom! He was overjoyed. "Omigosh! I can't believe it!" He screamed. It startled both Roger and Applebloom. "YES! YES! YES!" He was the happiest person alive at this point. Applebloom and Roger were looking at him confusingly.

"Are ya okay, Sammy?" Applebloom said with concern.

That was it. She called his name. He couldn't have been more joyous in his life. He slowly fell to the floor in excitement and stayed on the floor, not showing any signs of getting up. He was too overwhelmed by happiness. Roger and Applebloom stood over him and looked down at him, their eyes beaming with confusion.

"Something you're not telling me, Sammy?" Roger questioned him. He know something suspicious was causing this behaviour.

There was no response within the wide eyes of bliss.

"Maybe sumthing special is happenin' ta him soon?" Applebloom innocently suggested.

Sammy slowly got up, breathing a few breaths of relief to calm himself. Once he was up, he looked straight at Applebloom. This time, he was ready for her. He wasn't going to freak out any more.

"As I was saying – Hello Applebloom, my name is Sammy White, and I'm a friend of Roger."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'friend'... more like a fellow escapee." Roger smirked. But he didn't forget about that suspicion.

"Yeah... so Applebloom, are you all right? He didn't hurt you or anything?" Sammy tried his best to keep his cool.

Applebloom shook her head, her mane and bow bruising with the movement. "Nope. Not even when he held my face. Ah couldn' breath though. Was that by accident?"

Sammy shook his head. "He did it on purpose. He was going to sell you for money, but good news is that we came and saved you."

"The bad news is that he's right behind us," Roger said and turned to the doors to make the

sounds of mighty breathing and thunderous footsteps known to Applebloom and Sammy.

Officer Mars was climbing up the stairs out of the old science classroom with the Anaconda in his right hand. Luckily for the boys and filly, his big structure was keeping him from running up the stairs. He was climbing one step at a time, like he was climbing stairs for the very first time in his life. He saw the beings and instantly climbed faster up the stairs.

"Give me that filly!" His voice boomed up the stairs, and rang inside the kids' ears.

Roger, Sammy and Applebloom froze in fear. They had to figure out where to escape. "Shit! What do we do?" Sammy freaked out. He stepped back a few steps in fear until he bumped into the door leading towards the playground. He smashed it open by the handle, grabbed Roger by the back of his jacket, pulled him outside, and slammed the door closed.

They could hear the muffled sounds of Officer Mars climbing up the final steps, huffing and puffing in exhaustion, and finally stomping to the door to open it. The two boys quickly made a run for it. The playground was empty, the reason was that everybody evacuated because Roger turned up. No child or teacher was in sight to witness the event that was taking place. Then, a monstrous slam was heard as the doors shoot open with a giant figure storming out of it. The sound of the doors opening alone made the two boys run as fast as their bodies could allow. Unfortunately for Roger, he was holding a two to three kilogram filly. He didn't have the same speed as Sammy. Slowly, as the two boys ran across the playground, Sammy overtook Roger and sped on ahead. After 10 seconds of running, they got to the doors leading to the main corridor where this whole ordeal started. They both turned around and saw that Adam, surprisingly, was halfway across the playground. With a belly that big, it should of took him more than a minute to get across the playground. Faster than the speed of sound, Roger opened the door with one hand, the other holding Applebloom, and both him and Sammy entered and closed the door, with Officer Mars quickly approaching.

They quickly ran down the corridor, past the empty classrooms, towards the front door. Roger smashed open the doors again, just after they recovered from the last time he smashed them open when looking for Applebloom, and a loud crack was heard. They flew off their hinges and dug into the wooden wall, tearing right through it. Roger clenched his teeth at the sight of it.

"That's gonna take a while ta fix," Applebloom said, with Roger smiling and Sammy letting out a chuckle in response.

They were now at the front of the school. The only thing stopping them from freedom was the gate that was down the path. Sammy looked behind him and saw Adam entering the corridor from the back door. They both ran to the gate. Before they could open it however, the front doors of the school slammed closed and Officer Mars was slowly walking towards them, the Colt aimed at both of them.

"Just leave us alone," Sammy shouted.

"All I want is the filly," Adam responded.

"Why can't ya find sumthing else ta sell?" Applebloom called out. "Why me? Why not a rare animal or a souvenir?"

"Because, dear, you can talk. You can't get talking animals or souvenirs anywhere around here."

"Parrots talk," Sammy said. "and they're animals."

"I'm not fond of birds," The police officer said.

"You get talking souvenirs," Roger mumbled.

"Souvenirs don't engage with conversation, Roger. What good would one do anyway? Yes, it would make me money, but not as much as the money she will give me." He pointed his fat finger at Applebloom.

Roger thought of something important. "Tell me – do you have a police car?" He questioned to the man in uniform.

"Of course..." Adam bellowed proudly, "a Ford Focus." Sammy let out a chuckle. "Don't underestimate it, Mr White, it's been tuned to keep up with even the fastest stock cars."

"A stock caravan more like," Roger mocked, making Sammy burst out laughing. Applebloom looked up at them both with confusion. What is a caravan? A car? A 'Ford Focus'? They sounded alien to her.

After the last tear of laughter was wiped away by Sammy, they focused their attention back on Adam, who was quickly walking up to them.

"I've had enough of this," The fat police officer growled, his gun pointed straight at the boys.

Roger quickly opened the gate with his hand that wasn't holding Applebloom and shut it, leaving Officer Mars on the other side. They both then ran down the pathway towards the village road. Adam opened the gate, dashed through the poles that hold it in place, and left it open, not bothering to shut it again. Nothing was going to get in his way for Applebloom. He wanted the money really bad.

Roger knew Adam had a police car. Even if they escaped him, he would still look for them. And even if they _do_ escape, where will they go? They can't go to Roger's house because not only are his parents there, Officer Mars knows of his house anyway. That might be the very first place he looks. But what about Sammy's house? No. His parents wouldn't even let Roger do their chores. They hate him _that_ much. Where else could they go? Roger didn't know of any other location that would be familiar to him.

There was only one option he could do.

"Find a car!" He shouted to Sammy.

Sammy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?!"

"Find one and steal it. We'll use it to escape! After we escape, we find somewhere far away!"

This caused concern for Applebloom. "Why do we need ta go far away? We've got ta get back ta Equestria, remember?"

Roger forgot about that. He quickly thought of an answer. "We'll find a way when we get to this place. I promise." She nodded her head and laid back into his arms.

Sammy overheard what they said. _"Going to Equestria?" _He thought. _"I've never thought of doing that. I didn't even know it really existed. Does it? Of course it does! Applebloom's here! But, will I be taken too? They can't just leave me to Officer Mars." _He shook that thought and concentrated on finding a car. He still couldn't believe they were going to do that.

Before Sammy could run off to find a car though, one pulled up to the road about 50 metres away.. It was a silver 'Peugeot 206'. The driver door opened and out stepped a man wearing important clothes. It was another teacher. He pulled out his keys and went to lock the door.

Suddenly, a ferocius and loud boom was heard. It echoed around the whole of the villiage. Then, a scream of pain and fear joined the echo of the boom and rushed around the villiage. The teacher dropped the keys and ran away from the car for his life. Roger looked behind him to see where Adam was. He was standing 50 meters away, on the top of a small slope, looking at him with no emotion. A shriek of fright and horror from Applebloom was enough to tell Roger what had happened. He didn't want to turn around. He knew what was going to be behind him.

Sammy was laying on the ground, a puddle of blood appeared at the end of his right trouser leg. He had been shot by Adam.

"O-ouch" Sammy whined out. Roger quickly placed Applebloom down on the ground and crouched down to Sammy's level, which was very low to the ground. He looked up to Officer Mars, who was still standing and looking at them with nothing on his face at a distance. He focused his attention back on Sammy. The whole of his trouser leg was now bathed in red liquid. How much damage did the bullet cause?

"May I?" Roger said to the injured boy, pointing at his trouser leg.

"D-don't worry a-about me, Roger," Sammy struggled to say. "T-take Applebloom back h-home. Back t-to Equestria. Back to her f-family. Her s-sister."

Roger was taken back. "What did you just say?"

Before Sammy or Roger could continue, Adam started to walk down the slope towards them with the pre-fired gun in his hand.

"End of the line, Larkfield!" He boomed. "Give me that filly and I won't shoot you."

Roger picked up Applebloom and quickly made a dash to the car. "Wait." Applebloom said. "What about Sammy? We can't just leave him to that... that monster." Applebloom cutely asked Roger.

The bully turned around to the injured boy, who was face down to the ground. Roger knew he could hear everything. He looked back to Officer Mars. He was at the bottom of the slope. Only 40 metres to go, and Roger knew how fast he could go at some points.

"Don't move a muscle!" Adam shouted at Roger, the Anaconda pointed at him.

Roger ignored him and looked to the Peugeot; it was only a few metres away. He looked back down to Sammy; whom was looking back up to him.  
>"Wh-what are you doing?" He whispered. "Go. Escape. Leave me w-with him."<p>

Roger looked back up to Adam, who was stomping towards him at a very fast pace. Applebloom was right. He couldn't leave a poor, defenceless kid like Sammy to the clutches of a pissed off rouge police officer with a loaded gun. One bullet was enough. He couldn't possibly survive another one. Adam might even torture him until he tells him where Roger and Applebloom escaped to. Sammy would know that they went to Equestria, but Adam wouldn't believe him. And it would end up with Sammy dying, exhausted by the torture. Nobody, not even a victim of Roger's work, should deserve that.

Roger took a deep breath; thought about what he was going to do; turned Sammy onto his back; grabbed him under his arms, and dragged him as fast as he could to the car. All that in under 5 seconds.  
>"Over my dead fuc*ing body!" He shouted.<p>

"With pleasure," Adam whispered to himself and took aim.

Sammy was much heavier to drag as Roger thought. In fact, he was much heavier than Twilight was. It surprised Roger because he wouldn't have guessed a scrawny, weak boy like Sammy would be as heavy as that. Roger then noticed Sammy's injured leg scraping the ground as they travelled; and that he was grunting the whole time it was doing it. Roger thought of something, but it might make a certain little filly be in plain sight of an overweight police officer.

"Applebloom!" He shouted and stopped on the spot, Sammy still in his arms. "Go under his right leg and support it with your back. You need to stop it from touching the ground. We don't want the wound getting worse." Sammy couldn't believe it! He was getting help from not only the boy who bullied him... again; but from Applebloom as well.

She quickly dashed towards his leg and stood next to it, waiting for a command. Sammy, with all his remaining strength, lifted his right leg up for Applebloom to support it with her little filly back. Once she was underneath it, he gently lowered his leg until it rested peacefully onto her back.

"I'm n-not too heavy for yo-you, am I Applebloom?" Sammy chocked.

"Nope," She responded. "I've carried things heavier than you."

Then, another thunderous boom, as loud as lightning, zipped around the area. Luckily though, nobody was hit. But one thing was certain. Roger quickly legged it to the Peugeot with Sammy in tow and Applebloom trying to keep up with them.

Boom! The Anaconda fired again. It was a very powerful gun, much too powerful for Adam to control properly. If he was skilled with it, the three beings would never have a chance. Roger and Applebloom kept their heads down to make it harder for Adam to hit.

"Hold still, for fu*k sake!" Adam roared. He really wanted Roger dead; not just to get Applebloom, but also for wasting most of his police career. Heck, if his parents found out, they might be joyous.

The car was now right behind Roger. He stopped dragging Sammy; bent down to pick up the keys; opened the door by the handle as the teacher didn't lock it when he ran for his life; and tried to drag Sammy to the passenger side across the car. Sammy, still with a bit of strength left inside him, kicked his legs across the driver's seat and onto the floor of the passenger side. He then pulled the rest of his body to the seat.

Applebloom didn't know what the Peugeot was. She was showing a massive face of confusion.  
>"I'll talk to you about <em>this<em> as well when we get there. Okay?" She nodded and jumped onto Sammy's lap to make way for Roger; much to Sammy's pleasure. Roger entered the car, closed the door, and looked around his surroundings. The 206 had a manual gear stick; which was not good for Roger. He'd prefer automatic gears because you don't need an extra pedal for it. The car inside was very tidy. There were no scrunched up paper, old fast food packaging, or any classroom tools like pencils and pens. It was the tidiest car Roger had ever been in.

Boom! The left wing mirror had a gigantic crack in it; and inside that crack was a bullet. Roger turned and saw Adam right up to the car window. The gun was aimed right at Roger's face and the police officer pulled the trigger. It was at this point that time stood still. Roger closed his eyes and prepared for his death. Applebloom was doomed and Adam would be the richest man in the world. This was it. As he drew his last breath, he surprisingly saw Twilight and Spike in his mind, standing in front of him. They were smiling, like they were happy that Roger was about to die. And they looked like they would just watch his death.

No.

They wouldn't do that. They wouldn't watch their new 'friend' get killed. They would come to his aid. And Applejack. How would she feel when Applebloom doesn't come home. She would be waiting for her for the rest of her life until the day she dies. Roger couldn't let that happen. But now, it is too late.

The gun clicked, ready to send the bullet to its destination. But nothing happened. The gun clicked again. Nothing.  
>"Shit," A whisper said. The gun didn't have any bullets left. Adam walked away from the window and ran down the road; straight towards a police car. <em>His<em> police car. The Ford Focus.

"Holy fu*king shit," Roger breathed a sigh of relief. "Sh-shall we go?" He asked the two.

Applebloom and Sammy nodded at the same time. "This cuts getting worse, Roger." Sammy said after he looked down and saw the blood flooding the floor.

Roger opened and searched the glove compartment. A roll of bandage! Not questioning why a teacher had a bandage, he took it out and ripped a large chunk of it off. He then gave it to Sammy; who in turn wrapped it around his leg and tied a bow at the back of his leg to hold it in place. It worked like a charm! Applebloom went back on his lap as she hopped off onto Roger's while Sammy was attaching the bandage. Applebloom trusted Sammy as much as she trusted Roger.

Roger placed the keys inside the ignition and turned them. The engine started. But the car jolted forward then stopped.  
>"What the hell?" Roger grumbled.<p>

"You've never started a car before?" Sammy questioned. "It's easy. Just press the accelerator and then start the engine." Roger did exactly that and the car started without a problem.

"How did you know that?" Roger said.

"My parents used to let me start their car a lot."

"Why?"

"Practise,"

Roger groaned. "If ya know about these things, does that mean they've been around for ages?" Applebloom innocently asked Sammy. His heart exploded from her adorableness.

"Ye-yeah. They've been around for more than 200 years. It's nothing new."

"Shall we go now?" Roger impatiently said. They both nodded. "Right!" He pressed the clutch down and put the car into first gear and released the hand break. The car was now moving slowly.

Screech! The sound of tyres approached behind them and a Ford Focus appeared from the blue. It was Adam.

"Hold tight!" Roger shouted and smashed the accelerator to the ground. The Peugeot 206 accelerated away like the wind with the Ford Focus giving chase not so far behind.

The teacher of the Peugeot arrived to the scene of the chase and looked down the road to see his car zooming around the corner with a police car chasing it with its lights and sirens flashing.

"Well, there goes _that_." He groaned and walked back to the school.


	17. Chapter 17 Police Chase

**Chapter 17 – Police Chase**

The Peugeot pulled away with screeching tyres. Behind it, the Ford Focus screeched after it with flashing lights and screamingsirens. Both cars left a line of tyre marks imprinted on the road. The driver of the Ford Focus was very experienced with these types of situations. The driver of the Peugeot 206 was... not so experienced. It was Roger's very first time taking any control of any car. How he managed to make the car move was a milestone itself. How many other milestones could he do? Drift around a corner? Preform a clean overtake? There were so many to accomplish. If only he wasn't being chased by a lunatic officer of the law.

The only time Roger ever drove a car was in the virtual world. It was on a game that he had for his PS3; it was called _Need For Speed: Shift_. It didn't involve any police chases like its ancestors, but it was very accurate on how to drive a car. Just brake before you turn a corner so you don't crash; accelerate as fast as you can on a straight bit afterwards, and change gears as efficiently as possible. It didn't look hard on the game, but in real life – it was one of the hardest things Roger had ever done.

After taking off, Roger approached a junction on the street. Left or right; he had to take one. He took his foot of the accelerator to slow the car down. It worked, but it wasn't as efficient as braking with the brake pedal. He turned the steering wheel to the right and the car slowly turned to the right. He threw the wheel to the right and the car turned harder. Too hard. The car skidded right around, straight to the face of Adam, whom was charging at them..

"Ah shit," Roger cursed and turned the car back around as fast as he could. The car screamed as the tyres skidded on the road. His passengers held tightly as the car spun around very quickly, creating a cloud of tyre smoke. The smoke rose above the height of the car until it was surrounded by it. It was like they were in a cloud of mist.

Roger couldn't see through the smoke and Officer Mars couldn't see the Peugeot in the smoke either. After 5 seconds of continuous tyre screaming, car spinning, and rising smoke, the Peugeot suddenly thundered out of the smoke... right in the direction of the police car. Instead of braking and turning around again, Roger decided to zip past him, forcing him to turn around and give chase to them the other way; saving them a few seconds ahead of him. The police officer quickly turned around the cruiser to chase after the trio.

**/watch?v=7TnnqwTDpc0**

"Oh, for the love of God!" Roger exclaimed, slamming his left hand on the steering wheel in frustration. The other two were surprised from Roger's sudden burst, but they both knew why when they heard the same music.

"Wha? What is that? Where's it comin' from?" Applebloom asked. She could clearly hear it as much as Roger.

"Now that I think about it," Sammy started to say, wincing a bit from the slight pain in his lead-filled leg, "I've heard that music before..." Then it came to him. "Oh, my gosh, it's the chase theme from _Need For Speed: Most Wanted_!"

"The one that came out late last year?" Roger asked.

"No; that one was a pile of crap. The 2005 one; the original one." Sammy returned the answer.

"Excuse me, but what the hay are you two talkin' about?" Applebloom questioned them with her eyes full of confusion. What was this 'Need for Speed' they were talking about?

"Sorry, Applebloom, but it's too much of a hassle to talk about it. You'd think it would be something ridiculous." Sammy said before Roger had the chance to reply to the filly. Sammy then looked at the rev counter; it was dangerously high. "Do you know how to change gear, Roger?" He asked him.

Roger then took his left foot up onto the clutch, pressed it down, and moved the gear stick from first to third. Sammy pulled a face of confusion. "I cocked it up, but I can't be bothered to change it back." Sammy looked back and saw Officer Mars right behind them. Inside, he was moving about like he was... dancing?

Adam pulled down his window, leaned out of said window with a microphone in his hand and shouted, "You better watch out, Larkfield! I don't know where this music came from, but It's perfect for a police chase!" He then sat back in his seat, pulled up the window and sped up closer towards them..

Sammy turned to Roger. "Do you think he's hearing the song as well?"

"It's very likely. I haven't heard of any music on the radio that's _perfect_ for a police chase. They just all sound tacky." Roger said.

"So, how come we _all_ can hear music?" Applebloom asked.

"I have no idea," Roger said. "but right now, we need to evade Adam."

Roger then quickly slammed on the brakes and turned hard to the left. The car skidded to the left with Officer Mars right behind it. Roger then quickly turned right onto a road leading away from the village. They went past a sign saying, 'Thank you for driving slowly'. It was a peaceful country road with wide open fields and hills. Out to the far distance were a bunch of trees of all different shapes and sizes. The sun was shining happily around the area, with its majestic light beaming onto the road. Applebloom was ajar mouthed in fascination. Ponyville wasn't as magnificent. Although, around all this beauty, something put her off.

"Why are the clouds movin' on their own?" She asked the humans.

"What do you mean, Apple-"

"Well, Earth doesn't have any pegasi to move the clouds around like Equestria. They're moving because of the wind. It's just like the Everfree Forest, only much _much_ safer." Sammy explained, cutting off Roger in the process.

Roger turned to Sammy in heaps of confusion. "What... the... fu*k?" Was all he could say.

"And I should learn to keep my goddamn mouth shut," Sammy groaned, wondering how Roger would take it.

Roger was throwing his hands up into the air in a frenzy of confusion, with Sammy signalling him to hold on to the wheel each time the car was moving slightly off the road. Adam, who was still cruising behind them, was watching them in confusion, as they were suddenly swerving around after driving perfectly for the past couple of minutes.

After a few seconds, they zipped past a sign showing the name of the next village on the road they were on. Callbury was the location of the school Roger previously went to, Sunny Hill, before he bullied Sammy and was transferred to Happy Hill.

Callbury was a lot different to the village Happy Hill was in. It had less houses and more open fields. Sunny Hill was smack bang in the middle of the group of houses. Unfortunately, even though there are houses, the village was quite small. It didn't even look like a village. More like a pit stop for the people coming down the road. If they could try and hide from Officer Mars, it would have to be crafty.

Roger couldn't get his mind off the situation with Sammy. "You have some explaining to do," He said.

Sammy looked at his side's wing mirror and saw the thundering police car right behind them.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but we're being chased by a big, fat police officer. Now is not the time!"

"You can tell me while we're moving!"

"I can't because you'll lose your concentration!"

"No, I won't! I've got everything under control! Tell me right now!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you've never been there before! How do you know of such a place I haven't even explained to you yet? How do you know there are pegasi there? And what the hell's the 'Everfree Forest'?"

"It's a dark forest just below Ponyville," Applebloom said. "Its full of evil creatures and strange vegetation."

"Like 'Timberwolfs' and 'Poison joke'" Sammy winked to the filly. She smiled back.

"What the hell are they?" Roger growled.

"Things in the Everfree Forest." Applebloom said.

There was a slight pause. The only sounds that could be heard were the engine of the Peugeot and the sirens of the police car.

Roger broke the silence. "I'm guessing 'Sister' wasn't the slip of the tongue, either?" He stared at Sammy again. "What's her sister's name, then?" Roger questioned the boy. He wanted to make sure it _wasn't _the slip of the tongue.

Sammy sighed. "Applejack," He quietly said.

Roger let loose a long breath through his nose and faced the road again. He was shocked. How the heck did Sammy know about Applejack? He had never met her. Or did he? Roger had to be careful. Too many questions might make him mad with confusion; if that hadn't happened already. He concentrated on where he was going.

They had long past Callbury and were heading quickly up a high hill. To the right were fields stretched as far as the eye could see with the majestic sun shining on all of them. To the left, a very steep drop down to the ground. There were different types of trees pointing up over the edge and above the road. Trees with thin and thick branches and different coloured leafs. Occasionally, as they travelled up, there were platform-like ledges that went off the road and just a bit over the edge. They were like little islands that cars could turn onto to let bigger vehicles past. However, there wasn't anything to secure the edge like fences or posts. Roger could remember how there were reports of serious accidents near Callbury via the news channel on TV. Some were even fatal. They might be the reason why.

Roger looked back at Sammy, who gulped with nerves. "Did you go there?" He suddenly questioned the boy again. "While I was at one place, were you in another?"

Sammy shook his head. "I swear to you, Roger. I've _never_ stepped foot in Equestria."

"Then how the hell do you know about it? It doesn't make any-"

"Oh, for God's sake, Roger, it's a-"

"Squirrel!" A voice boomed out of nowhere.

Roger and Sammy jumped from surprise at the same time and both looked at the road and saw what Applebloom screamed out. A small squirrel holding an acorn was standing in the middle of the road. It was innocently looking for somewhere to bury its acorn. Its bushy tail then began to slightly wiggle, sensing the car coming towards it. It turned to the roaring machine and froze there in fear. It wasn't going to move anywhere.

Roger didn't want to run the squirrel over in case it mentally scarred Applebloom. She was too young to witness death in such a disrespectful way. The human didn't have a chance but to try and swerve out of its way. Unfortunately, there was a white 'Ford Transit' thundering down the other side of the road – the side that had the wide open fields. Roger had no choice but to swerve onto one of the dangerous platforms towards the deadly drop.

The tyres squealed like an upset pig and the car thundered to the right, inches from running over the shaken squirrel. The car centred on the platform and was metres from zipping over the edge. Roger slammed on the brakes as hard as he could and the car started to slow down. The tyres connected with the grassy ground and sent grass and earth flying everywhere. It wasn't enough. The front half of the car hovered directly over the edge. The passengers were basing themselves for impact. While this was going on, the squirrel was staring at the car in horror. It was still recovering from its near-death experience. Officer Mars quickly stopped the cruiser at the edge of the road and exited the car. He looked at them with no emotion. He knew what was going to happen and was hoping that Applebloom would survive so he would get money out of her.

The back of the car finally went over the edge and started to plummet to the ground. The trio went silent, all so scared; all so afraid. What would happen if they died. Applebloom would go straight back to Equestria as a spirit and both the humans would go to Heaven. Well, Sammy definitely would but would Roger? Was he too horrible to go up? Those would be answered in a matter of seconds.

Roger closed his eyes, hoping for the best. He could clearly hear the screams of Sammy and Applebloom next to him. They sound like pure terror. That usually made Roger happy. It would always be the sound of his poor victims. But these screams made him sad, scared, and most of all... guilty. If he wasn't addicted to bullying, this wouldn't be happening. Poor Applebloom would be hanging around with her friends and family peacefully, without any knowledge of the human world. Then, they landed.

There was a monstrous boom as the car landed on something hard. The trio was rocketed to their seats as the the car came to a halt instantly. Then, the all opened their eyes. They were alive! They looked around their surroundings. They were below the road and were high up with the trees.

"Wh-what happened?" Sammy spoke.

"I-I think we've landed on a branch," Roger replied. "a very thick one."

"Oh, thank Celestia," Applebloom puffed out.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Roger started. "What were you going to say before we were rudely interrupted?"

"Huh?" Sammy grunted.

"You know," Roger said.

"Now is not a good time," He replied.

"Of course it's a good ti-" He was interrupted by the sharp sound of snapping.

"Is that the branch?" Applebloom said.

Sammy looked down, hoping there was another branch big enough to catch them again. There wasn't. Only little branches with leaves and buds and the ground 100 feet below them.

"Shit," He sighed.

"What is it?" Applebloom said.

"If this breaks, we're doomed." Sammy replied with fear.

The branch snapped again and the car moved a few inches down. Applebloom screeched a little in terror. Sammy pulled her towards him, trying to comfort the scared filly. Roger looked up to the road above them. He was trying to see if Officer Mars had gone. He didn't. He was standing at the edge, smiling evilly. He was happy to see Roger at the end of his bullying life.

He was interrupted with another large snap. The car fell a few more inches down. The branch wouldn't be able to take more pressure. Then, when all hope seemed lost, Roger felt a familiar sensation. A sensation that made him really revealed. He looked over to Applebloom. She was experiencing the same sensation.

"Applebloom," Roger said.

"I know," She replied.

Sammy was confused. "What do you guys mean?"

"Can't you feel it?" Roger said.

"Feel what?" Sammy said in return. He then went bug-eyed. "Oh, my God..."

Roger looked down and noticed that he was disappearing. And so was Applebloom. They were being taken back to Equestria.

"See you in a bit." Roger said and the last of his body disappeared.

Applebloom also disappeared entirely from Sammy. He was still in shock. He gulped and waited for whatever happened to them to happen to him.


	18. Chapter 18 Back In Equestria

**Chapter 18 – Back in Equestria**

Roger and Applebloom quickly found themselves in a white vortex; very familiar to Roger, as he had lost track of how many times he has been in vortexes since his first arrival in the 'Land of Ponies'. This was the exact same vortex as the one that took him back to Earth so he was very sure it was Celestia's doing.

"Recognise this, Applebloom?" Roger said.

"Ah certainly do," Applebloom happily replied. "Though, ah really hope Sammy is in this place as well."

Roger nodded. "I'm sure he is. Celestia wouldn't of forgotten about him. Besides, he has a lot to answer when we get there."

"Like how he knows about Equestria," the filly answered.

They continued to float around for a few more moments until they came to the end of the portal. A bright white light flashed before their eyes and the both landed on something hard. Something that Roger quickly recognised.

It felt exactly like the floor of the castle. Hard, smooth and very clean. Roger opened his eyes and found himself face-down on the floor. He looked to his left and saw Applebloom, who was also face-down on the ground.

He looked up and saw the ceiling high up. He slowly lifted his tired body up to his full hight and looked around. There was nobody, or nopony, there.

"Hmm," he mumbled. "Where are they?" He looked back down at Applebloom and went down to wake her. He shook her a little, which made he groan and mumble.

She suddenly looked up at him and smiled. "Are we there?"

Roger nodded at her. He then said, "Do you know where the princesses go in their spare time?"

She replied, "Luna would be asleep at this time. And Celestia, she would be dealin' with the country. You know, writin' letters ta Twilight and the others; sortin' out government problems; stuff like that."

"And where would she be doing all that stuff?" He questioned.

Applebloom continued with, "She doesn't have a special room where she can do those things, Roger. She could be anywhere from inside the castle to all of Equestria."

Roger sighed. "Then why didn't she send us to where she was? Wouldn't that make any sense?"

Applebloom raised her eye brows. "That would make sense. Ah wonder why she didn't?"

"I'm back," a voice came from behind them. It sounded very familiar. They both turned and saw a familiar giant white alicorn.

"Princess Celestia!" Applebloom burst in joy. "Am I glad to see ya. How are you?"

Celestia smiled. "I'm very good, little one." She then turned to Roger. "How are you?" She smiled.

"Fine," he responded. Not with joy, or anger, or upset. Just in a neutral attitude.

Celestia continued, "I saw the trouble you two went though. The fear you felt. The evil you encountered. I'm just glad you made it out."

Applebloom looked around. She couldn't see Sammy anywhere. She turned back to Princess Celestia in confusion.  
>"Where's Sammy?" she said. "Shouldn' he be here by now?"<p>

Celestia sighed nervously. "I haven't sent him yet,"

"Shouldn't you be doing that," Roger said. "I mean, last time we were hanging off the edge of a branch 100 feet above the ground. Maybe you should be saving him?"

Celestia sighed again. "I'm sorry, Roger. I'm afraid I can't do that."

Roger pulled a face of confusion. Was he hearing right? "What do you mean?"

Celestia sighed, "Roger, I cannot send a being of such high intelligence about us here. It would be too complicated for everypony to handle."

Roger was shocked. Princess Celestia wouldn't be this cruel. Would she? Celestia sighed a sad sigh and her horn started to glow a blue colour. This confused Roger, as her magic was previously white. He had to question her about this later. Both Roger and Applebloom stared at her in anticipation. Suddenly, what looked like a screen flew down beside her. It was square shaped and had the same blue aura slithering around it. To the duo's surprise and horror, it showed the car still on the branch high up above the ground like they left it. Sammy was still inside it. He was twiddling this thumbs anxiously, waiting for Celestia to transport him to Equestria.

The branch then snapped again, scaring Sammy, and the car slowly slid down it towards the end of its length. This made Roger loose his cool.

"Princess, you cannot do this. Look at him, he's scared shitless!" The alicorn looked closely and saw Sammy's face of sheer terror.

She bit her bottom lip in worry. Sammy was a very young being and was on the verge of death. She would never let herself go if he died because of her. This was the only chance she was going to get to save him from doom. Would she do it? Would she bring somebody who knows a lot about Equestria straight to Equestria? And carrying confusion along with it? An alien in Equestria is bad enough. But an alien with intelligence about Equestria? Sammy might not be able to handle all the questions that might be asked to him.

She took another look at Roger and Applebloom. Applebloom had a sad stare deep in her eyes. And Roger... he was angry and shocked. That's all he ever felt about Princess Celestia since the moment he heard about what she had done to Applebloom. She gave a deep breath and her horn suddenly glowed the same white that took Roger back to Earth those few hours ago. On the magic 'screen', the branch finally snapped off its remaining roots and the car started to plummet to the ground.

There was no sound emitting from the magic television, but the trio could see that Sammy was screaming in horror as his mouth was wide open. His body then started to disappear inside the car. After a few seconds, he finally disappeared fully and the car finally landed on the ground. In one full second, the car was completely destroyed. Parts of the chassis flew up into the air and the shape of the car made what looked like a 'U' of crumpled metal. If Sammy was left in there, he would've been toast. The 'camera' that the screen was looking through then looked up to Officer Mars at the top of the cliff. He was smiling, then jumping up and down in what looked like rage and upset. He thought that Applebloom was crushed like Roger and Sammy and the money that he could've had from her was down the drain.

The screen then flipped back onto itself, flew towards Celestia, and disappeared as it touched her. After this happened, she sighed worriedly. She could feel Sammy moving through the vortex towards Equestria. She was worried that Sammy would be hated and avoided by everypony as he has great intelligence of their world. She hoped that she could avoid that, but she didn't have a chance. Applebloom sighed with relief that Sammy made it out unharmed; while Roger was staring at Celestia in anger, disgrace and upset. Why did she have to drag Applebloom into his world without her family's permission? It made him frown in anger each time he thought about it.

A quiet hum distracted the human and a huge bright white light exploded, filling the room with its majestic glow. The light reflected off the windows that were positioned above them. The light was too bright for Roger and Applebloom to stare at, and both had to turn away to avoid blindness. Celestia didn't turn away from it though. Like she was showing off, she stared at it with confidence. No effort to shield her eyes or turn away. She gazed at it like an eagle. Many thoughts were running through her head. Thoughts telling her that what she was doing was the bad idea. That she should of left Sammy to die in the car. Part of her was agreeing with them.

A shadowy figure, in the shape of a human, suddenly appeared inside the bright light. It materialized in a very dim tone, then slowly thicken into a real figure. The white light grew bigger, gaining twice its size; the light brighter than ever, and then... it quickly closed in on itself and vanished into thin air; only leaving behind several white orbs. The small orbs then flew around the newly arrived human, zoomed upwards, and all faded into the air, leaving no remains behind.

Sammy White, the boy who knew, groaned on the ground. The experience he just went through was nothing he'd ever felt in his life. It was breathtaking; exciting; wonderful and a bit painful. All that flipping and spinning inside the portal made him a little bit dizzy. He had to take a minute to get a focus on his surroundings. He knew he was in Equestria. He knew _what_ was in Equestria. He just didn't know _where_ in Equestria he was. He flopped on the floor for a few seconds until he placed his hands on the ground, and lifted himself up slowly to his full height of 5'10.

In height comparison with the bully, his maximum height is perfectly in line with the top of Roger's nose. With Applebloom, her height is only a few inches above Sammy's hip. He turned around to Roger and Applebloom, oblivious to the 'Princess of the Sun' who was behind him. He looked down to Applebloom, who was beaming as always when she looked at him. She was always happy each time she looked at the two humans. She would've trusted him and Roger for life. She'd always go with the phrase, 'Trust a friend of a friend.' ever since her older sister, Applejack, told her to follow it a few months back. He bent down to speak to her, but she moved her head from his to something behind him. He also noticed Roger was doing the same thing.

"What are you two staring at?" He questioned. He looked behind him.

There, standing proudly above him, was the very same equine he was expecting to see when he noticed the place he was located in... Princess Celestia. He took a long look at her, making sure he wasn't imagining her. He carefully inspected her. Everything about her was exactly the same as he knew her. Besides her height though. He thought she would've been a smaller height than him when he met her. But she was taller than both him and Roger. However, once he ignored her height, he knew she was real. She was the same princess as he remembered her. And she was standing right in front of him.

Sammy's face was in a position nobody in the room had ever seen before. It was a mixture of different emotions and feelings. He stayed in that position for a few moments before he turned around to Roger. He made another face with his facial muscles of shock, jealousy and happiness; all of which were directed straight at the taller human.

"I... I ca-can't believe you," the ginger-haired boy huffed. "You... you lucky sod! How... how did you do it? Did you... pray to God or something?"

Roger had no idea what Sammy was blabbering about. He looked over to Celestia for help. Of course, she supported him. "Sammy White," she began. Her sudden voice silenced Sammy immediately. He walked slowly up to her and, to Roger and Celestia's surprise, dropped to his right knee and bowed to her.

"Yes, Your Highness?" He asked in a respectful tone. This perplexed Roger immensely. How did he know she was a princess? Was it because of her crown? Princess Celestia quickly regained her confidence and continued to speak with the ginger kid.

"I should first start off on why Roger is here," She spoke. Sammy listened in very carefully, still on the floor with respect to the princess. "Are you still familiar with his current lifestyle?" Sammy looked up and nodded in response. "I have sent him to Equestria to hopefully get him out of his bullying lifestyle and into a new one. A new one with friends."

Sammy spoke, though he was still hyped to be talking to Celestia. "Do you think that will work? Roger has already undergone psychotherapy like that back on our world and that hasn't made any difference. How are you sure it will work here?"

"Because I have total confidence it will work this time," Celestia replied. "With the right method and approach, it might just work."

Roger tutted and rolled his eyes. He didn't believe the plan Celestia had would work. There was no way Twilight and her friends would ever befriend him! What was the point of grasping hope?

Celestia knew what was bothering Roger but didn't want to confront him about it in case he snaps. She knew how long he could go without breaking down. She tried her best to ignore his tuts and eye rolling.

Sammy stood up off the floor, thinking he had been there for as long as he should have. A thought popped into his head. How did Celestia know about Roger and his bullying? He had to pursue this question.

"Your Highness?" He called out to the alicorn.

Celestia chuckled. "Please, Sammy... call me Princess Celestia," He nodded at this and she continued. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"How do you know of Roger's life?"

Princess Celestia looked to the side, wondering how to answer that question to him. She looked back at him and said, "Ever since Roger attacked his very first victim, I've been watching him ever since, waiting for the perfect moment on when to take him to Equestria."

"You mean '_Abduct_'?" Roger sternly replied, with no clear indication that he was joking. Princess Celestia swallowed in pity. He was right. She _had _abducted him.

Sammy looked to Celestia, like he wanted to tell her something. "Why Roger though? There must've been thousands of bullies attacking their 'prey' on the same day Roger did... Why him?"

The princess hesitated, thinking very strongly where to go with this question. It was a very special question to Sammy and much more importantly... Roger.

"There was something about him," The princess quietly said. "that struck me. Both me and Princess Luna." She turned to look at Roger, the 'special one'. "It was like... we needed him. Equestria... needed him."

"Like he was... a chosen one?" Sammy replied with a guess.

"Yes," Celestia simply answered.

Roger was taken aback by this. Nobody told him about this! That he was a chosen one! A chosen one for a land highly populated by ponies! The whole thing seemed completely absurd!

"I apologise for not telling you earlier, Roger," Celestia said after she noticed his previous reaction. "I didn't want to tell you the actual reason why you are here in case you'd panic."

"I'm panicking right now!" Roger shouted, clutching his hair in shock. "What the hell do you mean I'm a 'chosen one'?!"

"Well, I wouldn't say you were our 'chosen one', but there was something about you that we couldn't ignore." Celestia said. "Something that was very important to Equestria."

"You're not suggesting he's an extra... element, are you Princess?" Sammy said with a shocked face.

Princess Celestia looked down to the ground, knowing exactly why Sammy had knowledge about these 'Elements'. She looked back to Sammy and spoke, "I am uncertain if there _are_ more than 6 elements... but _something_ about him is special."

"What's an 'Element', for crying out loud!?" Roger shouted. "This world loses sense each and every minute!"

Sammy looked to Princess Celestia with a smirk smile. "What do you think, Princess? Shall we tell him?"

Celestia chuckled, "Let's wait a while. Twilight will certainly tell him about 'The Elements'. That is if he asks her nicely." She and Sammy had the biggest smirks Roger had ever seen in his life. How he wanted to punch their stupid looking faces.

"How does Twilight know about these 'Elements'?" Roger asked, trying desperately not to run up and punch the two. "Does she research them?"

Sammy looked to the princess for help on how to answer that question. She cleared her throat. "You will find out when you talk to her." The princess simply responded.

"That's it?" Roger scratched his head. "You aren't going to tell me more?"

They both responded with a few shakes of their heads.

"You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you Roger?" Sammy smirked.

"What surprise?" Roger responded, wanting to punch Sammy much more than Celestia now.

"You'll see soon enough,"

"How do you know about all this?" Roger suddenly asked, catching Sammy by surprise. "I've had this question engraved inside my brain since that little slip of the tongue of yours back at the school."

Sammy slightly chuckled, "So you caught it then?" Roger nodded. "You didn't seem to be in a mood to notice it."

Roger smiled. "Just because I was, umm, breaking down," Roger looked down scratching his head. He was uncomfortable admitting what his emotion was at that time. "doesn't mean I _can't _hear what's going on."

Sammy sighed. "Do you want the reason why I know?"

"Yes. I think we _all _do," Roger responded.

"I don't," Celestia spoke with a smile. "I already know."

Roger friskily looked to her in surprise. "What?" He simply asked. "How?"

She chuckled again. "When I was watching you, something caught my eyes."

"What was it?" Roger asked.

"Your world," She responded. "Did you honestly think that I would watch only you and not the world you live in?"

Roger scratched his head for the second time. "Well... I didn't really think of that." Then, he realised something. "Wait, does my world know about Equestria as well?"

Celestia turned her neck to Sammy, indicating that he was the one to answer. He did.  
>"Umm," He started, twiddling his thumbs in anxiety. How would Roger cope with this? "They don't only know about Equestria, they, umm, how should I put this? Well, they kinda... created it as well..." He looked down to avoid Roger's look of shock.<p>

"So, what you're saying is... it's a cartoon?" Roger simply asked. When he first saw Equestria, he thought it had a cartoony look and feel to it.

"Yeah," Sammy said.

Roger concentrated at Sammy a bit more, having a thought of realization. "What is it called?"

Sammy sighed in nervousness. "You're not gonna like this! Are you ready?" Roger just plainly nodded. Sammy gulped and released the words he tried so hard to hold in. "My Little Pony."

Roger continued his deep, concentrated state on the ginger kid for a few more moments before turning and walking away. The three beings all looked at him as he trundled down the hallway, looking down at the floor. He then stopped. The trio all took in a breath in anticipation.

"Please tell me you are bullshitting me," He asked, still looking down the hallway away from the trio.

Sammy scratched his head nervously. "No, I'm not," He said with a gulp.

Roger then let loose what Sammy could describe as a nervous and disbelief laugh. He turned around back to them. "So, let me get this straight," He said, pointing his finger around the grand hallway. "not only am I stuck in a cartoon for 5 year old girls!" He then clenched his fist in anger. "But you _watch _it as well?!" He went right up in Sammy's face, eyes bulging open in anger and shock.

Sammy raised his hands up in a bid to calm Roger down... and for his safety as well. "It's not what you think!"

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what I'm thinking!" Roger exclaimed, still shocked at his new discovery. "I'm thinking that you're either really gay or really stupid for watching it!"

Applebloom was confused with the situation going on in front of her. What was this 'My Little Pony' that they were talking about?

"It's not like the ones we know, Roger," Sammy said. "It's not all pink ponies everywhere, picnics everyday; squealing laughter or dress-up. It's far better than that!" He looked to Princess Celestia. "Princess, tell him!"

"She looked down. "I'm sorry, Sammy. You know far more than me about it anyway."

Sammy shook his head. "But you've lived it!"

"I didn't spend long watching it, Sammy. There were many other things on your world that intrigued me. I'm sure it wasn't exactly like our history."

Sammy sighed. "Roger, I-"

"No. I knew you were a wuss, but, wow..." He simply said, then turned and walked down the hallway, directly to the front doors.

"Roger," Sammy called. "Where are you going?"

"Out," He responded.

Sammy moaned in annoyance and ran after him, with Applebloom in tow.

"See ya later, Princess," Applebloom waved at Celestia, whom waved back with her hoof.

* * *

><p>Roger smashed his arms into the doors, making them fly frontwards, bang hard on the wall opposite, and fly back into it's closed position. He was angry. Angry at the fact he was stuck in the world of a cartoon targeted for young girls who would have their rooms painted in disgusting pink. How he had not yet seen a pink creature in Equestria was amazing. Though he didn't want to see one any time soon. The mere sight of it might make his blood boil to the point where he wouldn't be able to control himself.<p>

Sammy and Applebloom were rushing after him. He was walking too fast for them to keep up with walking alone. The doors that he previously opened nearly slammed into them if it wasn't for Sammy's quick reactions to hold the door for both him and the filly next to him.

After Roger toed down the marble stairs, and opened up another set of big, wooden doors, he was finally outside, away from the big, proud rooms of the castle. He didn't feel happy admitting it, but he had missed the smell Equestria somehow emitted. It smelt much different to the urban smell he was used to back at home; it smelt more organic and clean. The sight of different fruit and vegetables being sold at neatly-screwed wooden stalls just down the road also helped the organic and clean environment gleam. Curiosity, however, started to sink into the boy and he trekked down the stone path towards them, with Sammy and Applebloom close behind him after they climbed down the steps.

Around the trio were ponies of different shapes, sizes and colours. Each pony was wearing rich looking clothes. They were vibrant and colourful. The sight of the flashy wool reminded Roger of Rarity back in Ponyville. The clothes in her boutique were not as fashionable as the ones being worn around him, but Roger thought her work was quite good anyway. However, one of the ponies caught glimpse of the trio and stepped towards them.

It was a mare who was coloured in yellow and her mane was coloured in teal blue. It had stripes which were very similar looking to Twilight's. They were coloured in light pink. She was wearing a rosy hat, a grass green dress and a necklace made of little diamonds. The way she walked towards them, however, was strange. She held her head up high and had her eyes closed. Roger didn't like the way she walked, but why he didn't know. She got to them, opened her eyes, and focused on the three beings.

"I say, what in _Equestria_ is that smell?!" She sniffed in a posh, British-sounding accent. She sniffed again, then looked to Applebloom. "Where are you from, young lady?"

"Why ah'm from Ponyville," The filly said.

The mare exclaimed in disgust. "How dare you bring that horrible, mud-filled village odour to Canterlot! At least learn to wash before you enter our nice, clean city, you hog!" Sammy was completely taken back. He wasn't expecting this sudden outburst from this harmless-looking mare. Poor Applebloom was leaning back, trying to keep away from the angry mare; she was immensely shocked and scared at the sudden outburst at her.

Roger, however, was so angry at this outrage to 'his little filly' that he widely forgot about the whole 'Equestria being a cartoon' incident.  
>"Hey!" he shouted at the mare. "Don't speak to her like that!" A crowd of ponies had started to gather around the arguing creatures. Murmurs and mumbles of confusion and interest could be heard all around the large group of equines.<p>

The mare shook her head. "I am merely asking this little pony to clean herself up before entering Canterlot each time. It is impolite to bring that disgusting, _horrible_ farm scent into our city."

"But our farm isn' disgustin'!" Applebloom cried in upset. Sammy reached his hand down to her level and stroked her a couple of times on her head to help cheer her up.

"But she's only a child," Roger retaliated. "You can't order a child around like that, even if she was your daughter."

The crowd of ponies that had previously formed around them had gotten slightly bigger.

"Child or no child, that is still impolite,"

"Are you calling Ponyville 'horrible' and 'mud-filled'?" Sammy joined in the conversation. "Because I'm very sure it isn't."

"Don't come in on this, Sammy," Roger turned to him. "I've got this under control." He then turned back to the mare. "Listen you! You're not the boss of her. Okay? You're not the boss of anypony. Don't speak like that to her again. Got it?" The mare stared at him sternly. She did not like being pushed around like that.

Suddenly, a stallion, slightly bigger than the mare, emerged from the crowd and walked over to the mare. He was coloured in brown and had a green-coloured mane and tail. Unlike the mare, there was no pattern to be seen on them. He was wearing a suit with a white tie, and had a long top hat placed neatly on his head. When he arrived, he stood beside her and nuzzled her for comfort. He then looked back to Roger.

"What's going on here? Why are you attacking my wife?" He asked Roger fiercely.

"Your wife has been ordering this filly around like some dog," Roger explained. "I'm just putting her in place."

"She is from Ponyville," The mare told her husband. "And as you can smell, she hasn't washed before coming here."

"Ponyville? That poor, run-down little village? That isn't so ba-"

"But, she is from a farm, my dear." The mare replied.

"Oh, my goodness!" The stallion suddenly raised his voice. "You've probably got mud on your hooves that you're spreading around our city! That won't do at all! Get out! Get out and wash while you're out! Go on!"

"Maybe we should go," Applebloom spoke. "Ah don't think we should anger these ponies any more."

"Applebloom's right, Roger," Sammy said. "We should go."

"No." Roger growled. "Not until I teach these ponies that they can't push other ponies around. Besides, they attacked Applebloom. No way I'll gonna let them get away with that."

"They're not worth it,"

"I don't care."

"Please, Roger, don't,"

"Listen, you two!" Roger barked at the two ponies. "I will _not_ tolerate bullies like you!"

"You're kinda a bully yourself, Roger." Sammy mumbled, but the other human ignored him.

"You should welcome newcomers with open arms... er, legs. Not discriminate them like that!"

"But it is rude to spread your farm-filled scent through a wonderful-smelling city like this one!" The mare ruffed. "Keep away from us!"

"So... you prefer to stay away from bad smells such as mud?"

"Indeed!"

"Very well then," Roger simply said, and slowly walked up to the mare.

"What are you doing, you brute?"

"Oh, that's a nice little hat you've got there. It'll be a shame if it... _got dirty_!" Roger flicked the mare's rosy hat off with his hand and it elegantly floated to the ground, landing conveniently in a patch of slightly damp mud. Both the ponies screamed in horror simultaneously. The ponies in the crowd all gasped in surprise and horror as well.  
>"What's the matter?" Roger chuckled. "I knew how much you just <em>loved<em> the mud that I thought I'd make a few changes to your fashion. Don't you like it?"

"You _horrible fiend_!" The mare exploded. "How _dare_ you!"

"That taught you, didn't it?" Roger beamed. "Right, we're off because, you know, you wanted us to leave so badly. Sorry for wasting your time. Cheerio!"

"Stop right there!" The male pony hissed. "I paid a lot of bits for my wife's hat, and I'm not going to let some... hairless ape ruin it for her!"

Roger winced in confusion. "Whoa there, mate. Slow down for a minute. What did you pay a lot of and... what did you call me?" Before Roger's questions could even be processed in the pony's head, he leapt out, got up on his hind legs slightly and pushed the human away with both his fore-legs.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?!" Roger growled.

"Nopony messes with my wife!" The stallion then threw his right fore-leg into Roger's face, connecting hard. Everypony in the area gasped. All except his wife. She knew it was going to happen.

Roger flew to the left, and hopped a few metres away, trying to regain balance. He held his left hand to his nose, trying to keep the pain from releasing.

"You bastard, that hurt!" Roger winced.

"Good. You deserve it."

Roger growled and started to sprint towards the stallion.

"Roger," Applebloom started to say. "Please don't. Ya'll just get hurt." Roger didn't want to ignore her, but he had to. He wasn't going to let two rich snobs force her to do what they want.

He arrived to the stallion, only to be greeted with another hoof to the face. This time, he flew backwards from where he was running violently, and landed hard on the ground, groaning slightly. His nose finally started to bleed.

"Stop!" The cowpony screamed. "I don't want ya hurt, Roger! Let's just go!"

Roger slowly got up. His entire body had started to hurt. He limped towards Applebloom and Sammy.

"Are you okay?" Sammy asked. Roger just grunted as he limped past them and carried on limping down the road. The others followed him.

"We told you to keep away," The stallion called out. "You should of listened." Roger ignored him and continued to limp further away from them with the others until they were out of sight.

After a few minutes of limping around through Canterlot trying to find an exit, the pain throughout Roger had almost subsided. His nose was still in agonising pain and still had a slight drip of blood which he had to wipe away with the sleeve of his jacket every time it showed up. Finally, after a few more minutes of walking around Canterlot, as the pain in Roger's leg had completely faded, they came up to a building.

It was a tall building with giant glass windows and concrete walls. On it was a giant clock. The two giant fingers were on the time one twenty five.

"Just before half one," Roger said to the pair. "Good time since we spent what felt like a long time back at the school."

"God... don't remind me of that," Sammy groaned. "My leg still hurts a little bit from that bullet."

"Jeez, I completely forgot about that!" Roger exclaimed. "Are you okay? Haven't lost any more blood from it?" Sammy lifted his trouser leg up to reveal his bandaged leg. There was a red stain on it; however it wasn't big enough to cause any panic. Roger sighed in relief.

"How come you're so caring now?" Sammy asked out of the blue. "I don't get it. Like when you helped me those couple of times. Why?" Roger himself didn't know why he helped Sammy. Was it just human instinct? To help a fellow being? It couldn't of been... Whatever the reason was, Roger didn't answer the question.

However, before he set off to look around Canterlot some more, he noticed something... strange. There were tracks. Train tracks. At the bottom of the ledge he was on. It was a train station and he was standing on a platform.

"Oh yeah, Equestria has trains," Sammy said. "Very handy to get around quickly."

"I don't remember trains in the older cartoons," Roger said.

"Now are you getting it?" Sammy asked. "It's not like the others at all."

"It's still surprising that you watch something aimed for girls. It's just... weird..."

Sammy shook his head. "Not at all. Females watch and participate in sports like football and rugby. Usually, that stuff is for males. Find that weird?"

It was Roger's turn to shake his head. "No... But female body-builders?" Roger shuddered at the thought. He didn't like how females could grow muscles like men do.

"They're weird," Sammy groaned.

Suddenly, the clock on the building, which would now be a train station building, chimed loudly for one thirty.

"The train's gonna be here very shortly," Applebloom said. "Are you two sure ya wanna use it?" Both the humans nodded their heads. They all agreed it would be the fastest way back to Ponyville.

"Though... how are we going to pay for it?" Roger asked. "I'm pretty sure they won't let us go on it for free."

"Ah have a few bits in my mane," Applebloom ruffled through her red mane with her hoof, then pulled it out with 3 small coins attached to it. She showed them to the humans.

Roger was in awe. "H-how did you do that?! How didn't they fall out earlier? That doesn't make any sense!"

Sammy laughed and rested his hand on Roger's shoulder, just like how a friend would.

"I wouldn't question those types of things, Roger. It'll drive you insane. I made that mistake once... Never again will I though."

"But, don't you have pockets?" Roger asked.

"When ya're naked, nope." Applebloom replied. "Ponies have been usin' their manes ta carry small stuff for years. Ah guess our hair is too rough ta allow small objects to slide down 'em."

Roger shook his head at this. "It's still a strange way of carrying stuff." He then noticed what Applebloom called them. "So, they're 'bits'?" He asked, pointing his finger at the coins in the filly's hoof.

"Yep," Applebloom answered. "They've been Equestria's currency ever since it was founded."

Suddenly, a loud, ear-splitting squeal ruptured through the station as a train, coloured pink to Roger's dismay, roared up to the station from the left. It was pulling carriages of multiple colours along with it with a few ponies sitting inside them. A huge cloud of grey smoke poured out of it as countless ponies walked in and out of the carriages. One pony, however, walked out with a whistle in it's mouth. He, as the pony was a stallion, was grey-coloured with a black mane and tail. He also had a black moustache and beard, to Roger's surprise. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a red tie and had glasses on. His 'tattoo' was that of a pocket watch. He gave a big breath and blew the whistle as hard as he could.

"All aboard for Ponyville!" He shouted across the station. That was the cue for the three to proceed to the train. "Hold up," The conductor ordered them. "I cannot let you on without paying. Each passenger costs one bit."

"Here ya go, mister," Applebloom said to the pony, giving him the three bits that were still sitting nicely on her hoof.

"Thank you," the conductor said, and moved aside to allow the trio to enter the carriage.

Both the humans were slightly taller than the average stallion, but as all the carriages attached to the train were tall enough to fit either objects or beings bigger than stallions, they fitted perfectly through the entrance of it. Once inside the carriage, the humans took note at their surroundings. The roof was at a much higher point than the entrance, meaning the humans had plenty of room to roam around. Roger even thought that both the princesses would fit in the carriages. There were lanterns – which weren't lit as it was the middle of the day – hanging along the walls of the carriage. The walls had a single flower on them for decoration which disgusted out Roger. The floor was consisted of a giant green-stripped carpet, which laid across the carriage from end to end. Seats with giant cream-coloured cushions and green 'back-rests' were also scattered around the carriage with a few ponies already resting on them.

"What do you think, Roger?" Sammy asked with a laugh. "Not like the others, is it?"

"It's... different..." Roger replied, not sure if he was being truthful or not. "But it _does_ have the same girly feel about it."

"Only because you're thinking about the others," Sammy said. "If you forget that they even existed, and that this is the first one in the franchise, you might come to love this place. That's what _I_ did..."

At this, the train whistle boomed around Canterlot, and the train started to pull away from the station. The trio sat down on the nearest seats to them. The train was now at full speed and swiftly travelling further and further away from Canterlot.

"Next stop... Ponyville!" Applebloom squealed in joy.

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever, which was only about an hour's journey, the train finally reached a familiar area. Applebloom was beaming with happiness. Finally, she was home! She had made it through her dangerous adventure yet! She couldn't wait to tell her friends about it. The train reached the station and slowed to a halt. The ponies nearest to the doors unlocked them and exited the carriage. Roger walked outside and observed his surroundings. He was back at Ponyville. Back to where it all began. His feelings wasn't what he intended to have. He was glad to be back as there was no danger of getting chased down by Adam Mars in Equestria.<p>

Sammy, however, was too happy and shocked to cooperate. He stumbled uncontrollably out of the carriage while some ponies passing by were looking at him in confusion. He didn't notice them though. He was too busy looking around the area. It looked _exactly_ as he knew it.

"I... I... I can't believe this..." He mumbled. "I'm... in... Ponyville..." He continued to waddle around the station like a drunk. They stepped down off the platform – Sammy stumbled off it as he was not focusing on where he was going – and walked down the path towards the heart of Ponyville.

With each cottage they passed, Sammy would stop in his tracks and stare happily at them. It was like a trip to a museum to him. Roger huffed impatiently each time his fellow human stopped to admire his surroundings.

"How addicted are you to that cartoon?" Roger finally said, as he had had enough of Sammy's actions. Sammy didn't answer Roger at first. He was too lost in his little day-dream. He could not believe his luck. He he was... in Ponyville... in person... He even thought he was dreaming at some points. That he was really in a hospital due to the bullet lodged inside his leg. Like he was in a coma or an operation.

"Hello," Roger sternly said, trying to break Sammy out of his trance.

Sammy rapidly looked to him in response. "W-what?"

"Let me ask again. How addicted are you to the cartoon?"

Sammy scratched his head. "I'm sorry, I just... I'm _really_ happy I'm here right now. I've always wanted to go here. I didn't even think it was real... Yet, here it is..." He walked ahead of Roger and Applebloom, whom was looking at Sammy all this time with concern, investigating his surroundings some more... still, with a big smile on his face.

"I can only imagine what his reaction will be when he meets the others," Roger sighed in worry, his hands rubbing his hair back in a bid to calm himself down.

"Ah'm sure it'll be alright," Applebloom said. "We'll just try and control him when he does it." Roger nodded and they ran to catch up to the ginger-haired kid.

After passing a few more cottages, and a very tall building which Applebloom said was the town hall, which was the building where Roger had to _physically_ drag Sammy away from as he was so fixated on it, they _finally_ reached Twilight's tree house. Sammy could not take it any longer. He dashed straight to the door and ferociously knocked on the door, with the biggest smile Roger and Applebloom ever saw on a living creature's face. Roger mentally cursed and rushed to Sammy to try and get him away from the door.

"Sammy!" He growled at the boy. "Stop this right now! Just... stand here and do nothing!" He dragged Sammy back from the door to the place where he pointed to and stood in front of him so he wasn't in Twilight's face when she open the door.

Behind the door, the trio could hear the sounds of somebody climbing down a ladder, and then the sounds of footsteps jogging towards the door. They stopped and the door opened, revealing the creature inside.

"Oh, hello Spike," Roger said.

Spike was taken back by Roger's appearance. He hadn't seen the human all day and was wondering where he went to.

"Hey, Roger," Spike said. "Have you seen Twilight? She wasn't around when I woke up. Did you go somewhere with her?"

Roger shook his head. "I haven't seen her,"

Spike looked down to the ground in worry. It wasn't like Twilight to just leave without saying anything. He looked up back to Roger and was just about to tell him where he would've known where Twilight would've been until he saw another human behind him with a massive grin on his face.

"Who's that?" He pointed to the ginger kid.

"That's Sammy," Roger responded. "It's a long story how he ended up here. To cut it short, he got mixed into my problems and now I have no choice but to take him with me."

"Did he fall out of the sky as well?" Spike questioned.

Roger shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later, when we find Twilight. Right now, shall we go in and wait for a bit?" Spike nodded at this and he, Roger and Applebloom walked inside. Sammy, on the other hand, was looking up at the tree house. That smile of his wasn't going to go away any time soon. "Come on, Sammy! I know it's nice and amazing that you're in your favourite cartoon and all, but please pick up the pace."

Spike was confused. "Cartoon?"

"Don't worry, Spike," Applebloom said. "Ah don't get it either." At this, Sammy friskily entered the tree.

Sammy was on his knees. He could not believe the luck he was having. He was in Twilight's house! He was with Spike! He had never been more overjoyed than this. Applebloom and Spike were wondering why he was acting like this.

"Spike! How the devil are you?!" Sammy suddenly asked said dragon.

"I'm... good, thanks," He nervously answered.

Sammy stood back up and spun around in a slow rate, staring at all the books in the library. There were books in all varieties, such as fantasy, drama; action, science fiction and many more. There were non-fiction stories as well. Every book was resting neatly on the shelves, in a very professional manner. Not one book _wasn't _tilted or on it's side. Spike must've worked really hard to sort out each and every book in the library.

"Who is that guy, Roger?" Spike asked the boy, giving occasional stares at the human spinning on the spot. "I know you said to wait until Twilight gets back, but he's acting a little strange and it's starting to creep me out."

Roger responded, "He's just a friend, Spike. Like I said, wait till Twilight gets back and then we'll talk about it."

As everybody sat on the floor to rest from the big adventure they just had, Spike continued to watch the other human, who at this point was now exploring the rest of the house. He scurried into the other room, which would lead into the kitchen. A few moments later, he ran out of the room and dashed up the stairs to the bedrooms, all the while smiling and laughing happily. They could hear him stomping on the floor and with each thumping step, dust on the ceiling would fall down slowly and lay on the floor, which Spike brushed through thoroughly with a broom he thought would've been a good thing to get when he noticed the dust falling. Twilight would kill him if she saw her house with the smallest grain of dust. On the days where she _wouldn't_ take Spike out with her, she would leave him there and would always expect him to clean throughout the house and make it look like a brand new house when she came back.

He finally came to a halt with his rapid pace, walking down the stairs instead of leaping around like a frog. He lowered over the final step and onto the floor, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He then walked over to his 'audience' and sat down on the floor with them.

He cleared his throat. "I apologise for that performance of mine; it was childish and immature. However, I must ask... Where the hay is Twilight?"

Roger slapped his palm on his face forcefully, like he was shocked and he couldn't believe the lack of Sammy's intelligence. "Have you been listening?"

Sammy shook his head. "I, um, was too busy... being excited..." He mumbled.

"Why were you excited?" Spike asked. He then saw the face Roger gave him. "I'm sorry, I know we're supposed to wait until Twilight gets back, but I'mcurious! And why are we supposed to wait for her before we speak about it anyway?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it twice. Once is more than enough. Hell, _not saying_ is even better. The less you know of us... the better."

"Why's that?"

Roger growled, "Because it is! And stop asking questions and saying "why"! It's getting obnoxious." Spike sighed frustratingly. He didn't like it when anypony avoided answering questions he gives them if they seem suspicious to him. He shook his head in anger and placed his right hand on the ground and pushed himself up onto his legs; then started to walk to the other room.

"Where are you going?" Roger asked.

Spike stopped in his tracks, making Roger believe he was about to answer his question. Instead, the dragon's stomach started to rumble like a volcano about to burst. Roger was sure that the whole tree was shaking due to Spike's tummy rumble. Spike held his stomach and anticipated the oncoming moment. A loud exhale in the shape of a burp forcefully exited his mouth, followed by a small ball of fire which materialized into a warped-up scroll. The scroll untied itself and rolled out to create a long sheet of paper. Spike caught it with his claws and stared at it like an eagle sighting its prey.

Roger was confused. What was that moment he just witnessed?

"Umm... what was that?" He asked, standing up and walking towards the dragon to check out the piece of paper.

Spike responded, "Well, you see, Princess Celestia just sent a letter for either Twilight or me. It's a special system Twilight and the princess agreed on many years ago when I was much younger; whenever she sends a letter to be read only by me or Twilight, I burp it out. However, it only works for both Twilight and me only." Spike noticed some words at the top of the letter and saw a name on it that _wasn't_ his or even Twilight's. "It's for you." He simply said, and held out the letter for Roger.

Roger respectively pulled it out of Spike's dragon claws and also noticed the big, hard-to-miss words on the top – they said, "For Roger." He held the letter up with his left hand and read it slow and carefully. It read:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I am writing this letter to you because I would like some questions answered about Roger Larkfield. As of what I've heard from him, you are the reason why he is in Equestria and not in his own world. I would really appreciate it if either you could go to my house and discuss it with Roger, or if we could go to your castle to discuss it? _

_Please could you make your decision quick as I cannot stand this rude, dumb, sorry excuse of an animal any longer. He has had a go at me, Spike, Applejack, Rarity and poor Applebloom. I don't want him to hurt my other friends' feelings. I hope you can understand and put an end to all this._

_Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle._

Roger let his arm with the letter fall down. He was shocked at what Twilight said about him.

"Is that what you think of me, Twilight?" Roger growled, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Just some... 'dumb animal' that fell into your world?" Sammy and Applebloom were watching Roger, confused as they hadn't read the letter yet. "Sure, I've been a dick to other ponies, and your friends too, I'll admit. But–" He started to stutter his words, trying to find a sentence to speak out, but instead he roared and angrily scrunched the letter up into a ball and threw it in a random direction, which was headed at Spike. The dragon quickly leaned to the side to avoid the paper missile. It shot passed him and bounced at the wall, until falling down like a rock onto the wooden floor.

The room fell into a deep silent. The only sound that could be heard was Roger's heavy and angry breathing. Sammy cleared his throat nosily.

"Right," He said with a smile. "Shall we go and find Twilight?" Spike turned to him and slowly nodded his head, then waddled back to Sammy for him to get up. Applebloom didn't look away from Roger though. She was surprised by his sudden anger... and also saddened by it. She knew Roger had a short temper, but she knew he wouldn't get angry without a reason. She got up onto her 4 legs and slowly trotted over to the wrinkly letter. She unfolded it with her hoofs and read it.

* * *

><p>"Ah can't believe Twilight wrote this," She shook her head. "Ah don't remember you 'having a go' at me, and ah certainly don't think ya're a 'rude, dumb animal', Roger." She trotted over to him and nuzzled his leg lovingly.<p>

The human looked down at the filly, bent down and stroked her back. "Thanks, Applebloom," He said. But Roger sadly sighed, "It's too late though. I've blown it. If Twilight's angry at me... Well, I'm stuffed. Me and Sammy'll just have to get acquainted with Equestria forever."

"W-what do ya mean?" Applebloom asked with confusion.

"We might as well help the others find Twilight," Roger said. "And then... Well... she'd better have a good excuse to why she insulted me like that." He angrily stomped to the door and shoved it open, where he found Sammy and Spike waiting for him.

"Where should we go first?" He asked the two.

Spike placed his claw on his chin, thinking hard of a location that Twilight would've gone to. Sammy copied what Spike was doing as he was familiar of Ponyville's locations as well as Spike.

"Sweet Apple Acres?" Sammy finally answered.

"No, I don't think so," Spike disagreed. He was surprised that Sammy knew of Sweet Apple Acres, but he was still going to wait till they find Twilight before questioning.

"Guys! Guys!" Applebloom ran out of the house exclaiming. "Ah think I know where Twilight is!"

The three widened their eyes with surprise. "You do?!" They coincidently said together.

Applebloom nodded her head. "In her letter, she said somethin' about going ta the princess' castle. Ah bet she's there!"

"Good going, Applebloom!" Roger praised the filly.

"Then let's go to the station!" Spike said.

"It's funny because we we just there," Sammy laughed.

"Wait, you were?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah," Roger laughed. "I've been there twice. I'll tell you about it–"

"When Twilight gets back, I know."

"So, what do we do?" Sammy asked, breaking the moment. "Do we wait in the library? Write Celestia a letter saying that we're waiting for her student? Go to the station?"

"How about I go on my own?" Spike said. "It'll be no point for you two to go back to the station if you've just been there."

Sammy had a think about it. "Sure, let's do that then." He turned to Roger. "Are you fine with that?"

Roger said, "As long as I meet her again, I don't mind."

Spike nodded and turned to run to the station to meet with his best friend. After he ran passed some cottages and disappeared, the two humans and the filly went back inside the giant tree to wait for the owner to get back.

* * *

><p>"Want to read a book?" Sammy laughed, holding out a book to Roger. Exactly 5 minutes had passed since they last saw Spike, and hadn't heard from him since. Applebloom was fast asleep on the floor next to Roger.<p>

"I don't read," Roger sternly said. "I'm only reading _Of Mice and Men_ because it's a topic on English."

Sammy chuckled. "I think English lessons are the least things that are supposed to be on your mind, Roger."

"That reminds me," Roger mumbled, and looked around the huge room. "I accidentally left my rucksack here when I went out to the castle." However, he couldn't see it. "But, where is it?... Oh no..." Roger rested his hand on his forehead in worry. "Celestia must've sent it back to Earth when she sent me there. It must be at my house."

"I'm sure she'll send it back." Sammy said. "But, why are you so interested in it?"

Roger chuckled, "It's got food and drinks in there... I'm kinda hungry and thirsty..."

"There's a kitchen in the other room." Sammy pointed to said room. "Shall I make you something?"

Roger shook his head. "No thank you, Dad."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Roger and Sammy quickly got on their feet and Applebloom woke up suddenly, groaning frustratingly as the sudden movements from the boys woke her up. Roger and Sammy looked at each other, mentally choosing who would go and open the door. Roger sighed impatiently and waddled over to the door, and opened it.

The mystery knocker was none other than Spike, who had a look of relief on his face. Suddenly, walking up from behind him, was the purple unicorn that was the reason why Spike was relived.

"Hello, Roger," Twilight said, looking down on the ground to avoid what Roger's look would be like.

Roger sighed, "Why did you do it, Twilight? I... don't understand... I mean, yeah, I was evil to you and the others, but... seriously, a "rude, dumb, sorry excuse of an animal"? Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

It was Twilight's turn to sigh. "I..." She gulped in sadness. "I just wanted you away from here. From Equestria. To keep you safe."

This surprised Roger. "Keep me safe? Safe from what?"

"You don't belong here, Roger. You belong back on your world. On Earth. If something bad happened to you here... I'd never forgive myself. And yet..." Twilight gulped again in sadness. "I, myself, can't believe I'm being nice and friendly to somepony who bullies other people. Yes, Roger... I know who you are... What you do... Princess Celestia told me..." Roger was the one to gulp now. How will Twilight react to what he truly does? "I answered your plead for an explanation... Now you answer mine. Why did you cold-heartedly bully children like that? Princess Celestia didn't tell me why... So you should." Twilight and Spike then entered the tree and sat on the floor, waiting for Roger to tell them his story. The human closed the door and sat down next to them. Sammy and Applebloom were a part away from them, trying not to get in the way of their reunion.

Roger sighed again sadly. He knew this moment would come sooner or later...

"It all started when I was eight years old..."

* * *

><p>The school of Green Lane was an old, run down one. The walls were deteriorating, the classrooms were rusty and cold; the school's car park's lines were almost faded away and the children were poor and weren't intelligent. Only a few of the kids looked neat and tidy. One of those kids, named Roger Larkfield, was incredibly neat. His black hair was well combed and his clothes were ironed out to perfection. There were no creases to be seen. His rucksack was also neat and tidy<p>

Roger was on his way to his maths lesson when he was stopped by a dark-clothed boy. He was about the same size as Roger, but had a much more distinct tone than him. The boy's face was very dirty, with easy-to-see dirt marks embedded on it. He was wearing very casual clothes, instead of the proper school clothes that Roger was wearing. They consisted of a pitch black hoodie, black jeans, black shoes and socks, and black glasses, which would've been used to maybe hide his identity?

"Hey there, little kid," He growled in a deep and threatening voice. For an eight year old boy, it was remarkably deep.

"H-hey," The young Roger nervously said. His voice however, was what a proper eight year old voice should be like – young and slightly high-pitched.

"Where are you going?" The kid in black said.

"To my maths lesson," Roger said.

The dark boy shook his head. "Oh no you don't. Not until you give me your lunch. My mum forgot to pack mine and I'm _hungry_."

Roger stepped back a bit. "N-n-no, I don't want to. My dad made this specially for me!"

"Give it to me. Now!"

"No!"

"Very well. Have it your way." The kid thumped Roger hard on the stomach, making him cry out. He bend forwards, gripping it hard to try and cover the sharp pain. The black-clothed kid then pushed Roger onto the floor and kicked him in his knees. As they kid was wearing solid boots, they connected hard with Roger, which made him scream out in pain again. He then got turned over by his bully and hopelessly felt his rucksack being ripped out of his shoulders.  
>The kid laughed and said, "Thank you, wussy-boy! Oh, and by the way," The kid removed his glasses, revealing his dark-brown eyes. "The name's Rocky. Don't forget it." And the boy ran off down the path and into the school. Roger never heard of or seen him ever since.<p>

* * *

><p>"After that," Roger sighed, with his audience paying much attention to his story. "I told everyone about it. My parents, my teachers... Even the very few friends I had, I told them also... But, nobody helped me." Roger gulped in sorrow. "I guess the kid... Rocky, his name was... was too feared to be dealt with properly."<p>

"What type of English name is Rocky?" Sammy asked, saddened by Roger's story.

"It must've been a nickname," Roger looked down.

"Roger, I'm so sorry," Twilight sadly said.

"After that," Roger continued. "I was in agony for days... Probably the worst pain I've ever experienced... Which got me thinking... There was no way I was going to let myself be at risk of that type of pain again... So, to save my skin, I bullied other kids... To make myself feared by everybody... So they wouldn't dare touch me... Even 'Rocky'... To this day, it's worked like a charm." Roger sadly looked down. "So there you have it."

The room was deadly silent. A serious explanation was made... There was no way anybody would disturb it... Besides the sound of a small knocking on the front door. Applebloom, whom wasn't as saddened by Roger's story than the others; but was emotionally struck by it anyway, stood up and quietly trotted to the door, and opened it.

Just there, standing outside all huddled up together to Applebloom's disconcert, were five ponies, all different coloured and had different mane styles. Spike was also with them. One of the ponies, however, was a pony Applebloom was dying to reunite with.

"Applejack!" She exclaimed happily, diving straight at the cow-pony with open arms.

This made the two humans and Twilight turn to the door. "Hey, guys!" Twilight beamed.

Roger was just about to greet the ponies when he noticed Sammy's facial expression. _"Oh no..." _Sammy zipped up onto his legs faster than Roger could say anything, and walked to the other ponies. "Sammy," Roger tried to get the human back.

"Hello," Sammy said to all the five ponies. "I'm Sammy White... This here's Roger," He pointed behind him at the other human. "And we're-"

"Humans," The rainbow-maned pony said, pointing her hoof at him. "You're humans, from some place called Earth. Princess Celestia told us." Sammy could _not_ believe the luck he was having. The day really was the greatest he ever had.

"You've spoken to Celestia?" Roger asked, shuffling around on the floor to face the ponies. "When did you do that because we were just there."

"We were just there a second ago, darling," The white pony, which happened to be Rarity, said.

"Wait," Sammy said. "You were just in Canterlot?" The five ponies nodded their heads simultaneously.

"We went there by train," Applejack said.

Roger had a look of realization on his face. "What time did you arrive there?" Roger asked suspiciously.

"Just after one thirty," The multi-coloured pony said, also giving Roger a stare that he gulped at. It was a stare of pure anger. Then it dawned on him... It was the same pony he called a lesbian earlier in the day... He gulped again after realizing who it was.

Sammy laughed. "That means you just missed us! We got on that same train to head back to Ponyville."

"So, what did Celestia tell you about me?" Roger asked the ponies.

"Well," Twilight said, looking at Roger. "It's a long story. Want to take a seat?" She chuckled, moving her head to the floor to tell Roger that's where she wanted him. He nodded and they all sat on the floor. Applebloom and her sister were sat next to each other, both very happy that they were together at last. Roger was sat between Twilight and Spike. Spike, of course, was sat next to Rarity and the pony with the pink mane and slightly different pink body, much to Roger's dismay, was sat next to Twilight. This meant that Sammy was sat next the pony with the yellow pony, and the light blue pony.

"All right," Twilight started to say. "I woke up to find you had disappeared. Worried, I exited the house and galloped as quickly as I could to Sweet Apple Acres, as I thought you would've been there..." And so, Twilight explained to Roger everything that happened over the course of about a few hours while he and Applebloom were on Earth.

**Hello? *Taps on door* Anybody there? I'm sorry this was late... again... for the hundredth time... Life got in the way... Again... Anyway, this took a LONG time to finish. I got SERIOUS writer's block half-way through and had no intention of finishing it, to my disappointment... I only got back to this because I couldn't stop thinking about it... xD**

**Anyway, during making this, I looked back at my older chapters... There are a few things that I MIGHT need to change, such as the height of the princesses – Yeah, I don't know about you, but they are IMMENSELY inaccurate! Celestia being two times taller as a 6 foot human?! xD Because that's accurate, innit?! Oh, and also I spelt John Marston from Red Dead Redemption on Chapter 7 as 'Maston'... Christ, I'm thick... :O Oh (x2), and according to me, Roger has trouble lifting 6kg's and the heaviest object he ever lifted was only 12kg... (C.11)... And all this time, I left it alone... ;P Roger Larkfield confirmed for weak pussy!**

**And that's about it! Hopefully you guys haven't given up on me and I SWEAR (No, It'll be late) that the next Chapter will come soon! Write a review if you would like, you can even say this story is naff and that I should give up if you want... I'll admit... I'm not that good at story-telling than other people I've read... See you on the next Chapter!**


End file.
